


西风

by Scrane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 95,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrane/pseuds/Scrane
Summary: 这是一个反乌托帮小说整体的设计是，假如1945年，老盖拒绝了邓教授要求决战，直接武力统一了欧洲的魔法界与麻瓜界，并按欧联议会的要求，处决了邓布利多后，二十年后会是什么样。于是在二十世纪七十年代，统一了欧洲大陆的格林德沃，享尽权力，却似风烛残年，病如膏肓，几乎为汤姆·里德尔夺走政权的时候，从美洲回来的铁三角三人组，带着白蜜蜂先生的口信回到这里，重揭风波像狂野的西风啊，横扫一切假如冬天来了，春天还会远吗当然，既然我没有预警，就没有主要角色死亡啊
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter Ⅰ

天气实在是冷，如果可以，他也不想从伦敦到这儿。亚瑟•韦斯莱到达伯明翰的一座民宅前，皱着眉跺跺脚，雪从他脚底飞起来让他差点打了个滑，他只能稳住自己，快步走到公寓门口。一看到他，魔法部执法司的乌姆里奇露出一个蛤蟆一样的假笑：“亚瑟，劳烦你跑一趟，不过反正你也没事，不是吗？”  
亚瑟全当没听懂她的话，只是平静地道：“真冷，您可穿得真少。”  
乌姆里奇得意地道：“我用了里德尔主任发明的新咒语，非常保暖，你也可以试试。”  
亚瑟再次当没听见，只是大声道：“这该死的鬼天气里又发生了什么鬼事情？”  
乌姆里奇沉下脸来，但韦斯莱是二十八家纯血之一，家族庞大，她一时也不想，甚至不太敢动手，便接着冷声道：“有一个巫师死了，可能是麻瓜做的？”  
亚瑟惊讶地转头：“一个麻瓜杀了一个巫师？你确定你没说反？”  
“如果我说反了，就不用你来了。一个麻瓜而已，不是吗？谁知道是不是‘猎巫审判会’的成员。”乌姆里奇撇撇嘴，这让她的嘴像一个铲子一样难看。  
亚瑟在心底冷哼一声，不动声色地跟着她走了进去。这是一栋有点年纪的楼，不太高，只三层。所有居住在这里的麻瓜都被带了过来，似乎衣服穿得不够，或者暖气烧得不足，他们站在走廊里都瑟瑟发抖。他张张嘴，想说大家都进大厅吧，那有暖气，喝杯热茶再说，就见乌姆里奇微弯下腰，盯着一个麻瓜小姑娘。她虽然在微笑，但那笑起来像个铲子一样的嘴，张得再大点，似乎就能把人吞进去。  
抢在她说什么之前，亚瑟先开了口：“怎么这么多麻瓜，空气里都一股子怪味！”他说着，捂着鼻子挥挥手。  
乌姆里奇满意地站起来：“我们总要知道，是一个麻瓜，还是一群麻瓜嘛。亚瑟，你可得好好检查，滥用了麻瓜物品会产生什么现象，在司里可没什么人比你更懂了！”  
亚瑟平静地道：“那请让我先看到尸体。”  
尸体的主人叫安东宁•多洛霍夫，长着一张被什么东西撞歪了般的马脸，此时正大张着嘴，混浊的眼睛都没有闭上，大呲着的牙像对什么很愤慨。  
乌姆里奇迫不及待地道：“来吧，亚瑟，告诉我们，这儿出了什么事！”  
亚瑟单膝跪下，他从手上摸下一个戒指，按下上面的装饰玻璃，戒指里层叠的圈立刻弹着转起来，变成一个多层环交错的小仪器。他拿出魔杖，在上面点了点，这个仪器立刻检查着这里的魔力波，一小股魔力波从地上升起到空中，然后化成一行字“昏昏倒地”。亚瑟回头无视了乌姆里奇铁青起来的脸色，解释道：“58年时，格林德沃先生做了这个小发明，现在帮了我们不少忙，但不知道为什么一直没有推广开。”  
他边说，边又拿出一个小试纸，塞进多洛霍夫的嘴里，很快，这张白色的试纸变成了浅青色，亚瑟从口袋里摸出一个小本，对照了一下试纸颜色，斩钉截铁地道：“致死魔药，无疑的！有人先给了他一个昏昏倒地，又强行给他灌了一瓶毒药，如果斯内普先生的试纸没显示错误的话，这种毒药叫‘毒箭’。”  
提到斯内普，乌姆里奇也沉默了，这是里德尔身边最得力的助手之一，精于魔药与黑魔法。  
亚瑟接着说：“我就说嘛，自从1950年欧洲联合魔法部在以更伟大的利益之名建起来后，巫师和麻瓜一直……和谐地生活在一起，他们怎么可能会来破坏现在这样美好的秩序。”  
“但最近几个月，我们巫师受到了麻瓜的重创！”乌姆里奇提高声音强调道。  
“如果你是说包括多洛霍夫在内的五个巫师的话，”亚瑟叹口气，“现在可以证实，没有一个死于麻瓜，全是死于各种魔法与魔药。就算真有麻瓜敢给他们灌魔药，也得先有巫师给他们施了魔法才行。”  
“一定是泥巴种！”乌姆里奇愤恨地道，“这些肮脏下贱的麻瓜生出的泥巴种，和他们的父母一样。格林德沃先生真是老了，还让他们活着！”  
“乌姆里奇！”亚瑟厉声喝道。  
意识到自己说了什么，乌姆里奇抿紧了她那张铲型的唇，半晌露出一个假笑：“亚瑟，你的小儿子最近还好吗？”  
亚瑟知道她是什么意思，他最小的儿子罗恩一直宣称中了龙痘好不了，魔法部一直怀疑他儿子参加了什么不良组织，所以乌姆里奇在威胁他，如果把她刚才说过的话说出去，她发誓，一定会去查清罗恩的事。  
他扶扶帽子：“家门不幸，好在我小女儿还很好，现在还在学校里。”他放缓语气，示意他们家里都是欧洲联合魔法部的人，一直为魔法界效忠，除了罗恩以外，其他人都在欧洲联合魔法部管理的学校里，接受监管。  
乌姆里奇也就放缓了语气：“既然这样，不幸的多洛霍夫，我们得叫傲罗来查了。想来这件事，可能是，”她咬咬牙，冷哼道，“美国魔法国会那个两面三刀的家伙。一边说要和我们欧洲缓和关系，一面又派肃清者来。恨不得全世界的巫师界都听他们的。”  
亚瑟厌倦地在心里叹气，面上却还是打起精神：“既然需要傲罗，那就超出我的能力了。但如果需要我，请随时通知我。”  
乌姆里奇假笑般地咯咯几声：“当然，阿瑟，我们当然需要你的帮助。”她说着，点点头，示意他可以走了。  
亚瑟•韦斯莱也客气地点点头，戴好帽子，转身离开。他下到楼的拐角时，突然瞥到一抹绿光，紧接着一片哭叫声传来。他只能闭上眼睛，大步走下楼。按照纽蒙迦德第三十七号法律，巫师不可以随便杀害麻瓜，因为巫师并不恨麻瓜，只是怜悯这些“其他人”，除非巫师受到威胁。  
乌姆里奇怎么可能受到威胁？不过没关系，她本身就是英国执法司长，她如果说在调查时麻瓜们威胁了她——她又长得不算高大，确实可能会遇到这种状况——没有人敢怀疑。当然，她也可以在杀了人后，给这些麻瓜施一个一忘皆空，他们就不会记得有个长得像癞蛤蟆一样的女人，杀了他们的邻居。  
亚瑟苦笑一声，仰头看看阴沉得又要下雪的天气，再次跺了跺脚，瞬间幻影移形去了伦敦，大踏步地进了魔法部。他们不需要再用任何转移工具进入魔法部，因为他们不用再隐藏，门口由麻瓜变形的雕像警告着世人，谁再敢让巫师隐匿于世，就是与全巫师界作对。  
1945年时，麻瓜正在庆祝欧洲战争里德国的战败，对巫师界的虎视耽耽全然不知。纽蒙迦德没有像德国元首那么不分轻重地多线开战，而是不断蚕食，巩固地盘，渐次侵吞。这迫使苏联的巫师不得不和亚洲与美国联手，却仍无力回天，最终还是选择和纽蒙迦德签立了互不侵犯条约。格林德沃这才把锚头对准最后一个目标，他一直没有涉足的英伦三岛。尽管1945年，英国最后的希望——邓布利多——提出了决斗，但格林德沃拒绝了。  
“亲爱的教授，我不能把欧洲的未来，押在你我的个人情谊之上。这是对欧洲魔法界，欧洲全体人类，乃至世界的不负责任。我们在决战中见吧。”格林德沃将邓布利多的决斗信登在了报纸上，并发了一封声明，然后在1948年开始全面进攻英国，至此，欧洲魔法界彻底沦陷。1955年，邓布利多在纽蒙迦德接受审判，被秘密处决。  
像五月花时代一样，不少欧洲大陆的人民，无论麻瓜还是巫师，都逃向了美洲，但成功逃亡的只占很小一部分。很快，格林德沃拿出了当初的互不侵犯条约，要求美国拒绝接收逃亡者，否则，他们的麻瓜总统曾经扔给日本的武器，格林德沃将用魔法，扔到纽约！  
美国沉默了，大规模的逃亡就此结束，纽蒙迦德成立了欧洲联合魔法部，统治，哦不，应该说，“友好管理”了全欧洲的人类，无论是麻瓜，还是巫师。  
巫师再也不用躲藏，他们和麻瓜住在一起，各上各的学，各做各的工作。当然，大部分巫师根本不用工作，因为麻瓜承担了一切俗务。从农业供给到工业制造品，全部由麻瓜来提供。而巫师，只需要研究魔法，或者，高兴的时候，拿麻瓜来做实验。  
一开始，麻瓜还有反抗。但纽蒙迦德说到做到，凡是反抗者，巫师们用麻瓜们发明的武器，对付了他们。他们通过魔法用成吨的炮弹轰炸了大量的城市，麻瓜也终于沉默了。反正有吃有喝有穿，他们还可以研究自己的武器，还有学上，还有钱赚，有些人还活着。  
活着的人，渐渐投靠了巫师，做他们的仆人，忠实的奴仆。做他们的耳目，最佳的监听器。做他们的搜查员，最了解麻瓜的稽查者。甚至去帮他们说服麻瓜，接受巫师。这样的日子也挺好。  
非常好，好好地生活了二十年。哪怕有一天，邻居突然消失，他们可能都不会在乎，甚至不会记得。  
亚瑟坐进自己的办公室，双手交握，额头靠在上面：梅林在上，请保佑世界。如保佑您和亚瑟王时代一样，保佑这个世界。  
他一个人祷告了一会儿，终于静下心来，拿出包括多洛霍夫在内，近几个月去世的几个巫师的档案，一一排到自己面前，按照死亡时间排序，依次是：诺特，威尔克斯，埃弗里，高尔，多洛霍夫。  
沉吟了一会儿，他皱皱眉，一时不能确定他们有什么共同点，唯一的共同点，就是同属斯莱特林学院。但这不算什么共通点，亚瑟苦笑一下，斯莱特林的学生，近四十年，全部都是纽蒙迦德的忠实信众。他又反复确认了一下，无奈地想：难道真如乌姆里奇说的，是麻种巫师？  
这世上，总有一些人不甘心，要结成小团体，或许是火种，或许很快就会被浇灭。包括美国的新•肃清者，麻瓜们的“猎巫审判会”，还有，亚瑟忙从自己心里清出去这个组织，轻轻叹口气，把档案放起来，开始处理其他公务。虽然大部分巫师都过上了麻瓜所谓的最高共产生活，但是魔法部总有忙不完的事。  
还不等亚瑟解决完办公桌上这些琐事，没过两天，魔法部长辛尼克斯阴着脸找上门来：“亚瑟，乌姆里奇被人杀了。”他说着，把档案扔到他桌上。这件事让他十分暴躁，发怒地踢了一下门框，道：“该死！”  
亚瑟张大嘴，机械地看向乌姆里奇的档案，半晌他有点傻了地道：“这好像是，马人的，蹄印。”  
“是的，是的，我也看出来了！马人，居然是马人！居然是一个神奇动物杀了我的执法司部长！”部长冲着他咆哮道。  
他们不是神奇动物，只是自己要求列入神奇动物。同人鱼、妖精一样，他们是一种神秘的生物！如果不尊重他们，他们会让巫师没有好果子吃。亚瑟在心底说，但他翻着档案，不动声色地问：“可为什么是马人？乌姆里奇部长去马人那儿干什么？”  
“这就是我想让你查的！”辛尼克斯怒道。  
“我？”亚瑟不由松了手，档案啪地一声合上，他惊讶地道：“我负责的是滥用麻瓜物品，马人这种事，不应该找神奇动物司？”  
“我怎么知道！纽蒙迦德今天用飞路粉通知我，让你负责！”辛尼克斯提高了声音，亚瑟相信，全魔法部都听到他的声音了。接着，辛尼克斯几乎用力喊出来，“而且，而且，格林德沃先生要求，亲自见你！他说，要你，明天和他共进，晚餐！在纽蒙迦德！”  
亚瑟跌坐在了座位上，他这次是真的，完全傻了。  
辛尼克斯警告地看了他一眼：“好好地，正确地向纽蒙迦德，报告我们的工作！你明白吗？你要出了事，不是你一个人的事，你代表着整个英国魔法部！知道了吗！”  
亚瑟茫然地点点头，看着他，似乎不明白这事为什么发生。  
辛尼克斯在他办公室里转了两圈，心烦地道：“行了，你早点下班，回去和你老婆说一声，找身正装，别穿得这么，”他说着，皱眉看着亚瑟，仿佛他穿了一件破布，“这么不体面！”  
他说罢，转身拉开门，气哼哼地走了。  
他才走没几分钟，有人拉开了门，亚瑟抬起头，不由厌恶地道：“卢修斯•马尔福先生何必屈尊纡贵地站在我门口？”   
卢修斯矜贵地打量了他一下，拖长腔调道：“只是路过，听到部长的声音，过来看看热闹。”他说着，同情地看他，“亚瑟，你这样确实太不体面了，早点回家，相信你家孩子再多，也能找出一块好点的布，让你去纽蒙迦德的时候，不要丢了英国魔法部的脸。”  
亚瑟翻了个白眼：“我相信，英国魔法部有你，和里德尔主任，足以撑起门面了。我，微不足道，连个麻瓜仆人都没有。”  
卢修斯上下打量了他一会儿，转身准备离开，又犹豫地回过身来道：“如果你看到了……”他说了一句，又高傲地挥挥手杖，没再说下去，彻底离开了。  
亚瑟肯定，卢修斯不是随便路过，他只是听说自己要去纽蒙迦德，所以过来说句话。如果他明天出了事，卢修斯就能想办法证明，今天他亚瑟•韦斯莱说出的话有多么罪该万死，而如果他能显赫了，从今天这句话开始，他们就可以缓和关系做朋友了。  
当然，用飞路粉回家的那一刻，亚瑟想：卢修斯的儿子今年毕业了以后，被里德尔召去了纽蒙迦德实习。或者，他只是想借自己的眼，去确认一下，小马尔福先生的生活。  
踏入他家陋居，他的妻子莫丽马上站了起来，却没有立刻上前，而是很快地向他行了个屈膝礼。即使陋居远离人烟，他们仍不能确定，是不是有什么别的“东西”，比如忠诚的家养小精灵，在他们不知道的地方，悄悄地盯着他们。  
即使回到家中，也要显示出魔法界的礼仪，这样才能让魔法界更加荣耀。婚姻，不过是让门当户对的纯血们可以更好地结合，为魔法界孕育更优秀的下一代。好在莫丽和他的每一个孩子，都显示出有优秀的魔法天分，不用担心要如何“解决”一个哑炮。  
从里德尔进入欧洲联合魔法部后，他向纽蒙迦德提议，将哑炮集中起来，有一个“更好”的工作和去处等着他们，如仙境一样，让他们为魔法界添光加彩。他们的父母不知道这个仙境在哪儿，只能忧虑地，当然也有人松口气地，将哑炮的孩子交给里德尔的工作队，送向传说中的仙境。  
他和莫丽也是这样，门当户对的相亲，好在，他们第一次见面就确定了对方是同类，即使遵守着魔法界现行的规矩，和其他人看起来一样，在这个所谓最佳纯血的家庭中，他们却还能彼此温暖。  
只是今天，一看到亚瑟的表情，莫丽就担忧地问：“怎么了？怎么回来得这么早？”  
“执法司的部长被马人杀了，纽蒙迦德指定我来查这个案子，并且要求我明天去和，那位先生，共进晚餐。”亚瑟扯了下唇角，露出一个无所谓的表情，却显得非常僵硬。  
莫丽也僵硬了，但她很快就故作轻快地道：“真的吗？那是我们家的荣幸。”她说着，眼睛却转了转，担忧的泪水很快就让她背转过身去，然后她温柔地道，“我今天做了你喜欢吃的菜，你明天可以和纽蒙迦德的菜色比比，看有什么不同。”  
“想必会更精致吧。毕竟那是纽蒙迦德啊！”亚瑟干笑一声，坐到餐桌前，看着食物装好盘飘向他，他深吸一口气，陶醉地道，“真香！”  
他们平静地吃着晚餐聊着天，又手挽手进了卧室，在被子下，亚瑟在握紧妻子的手，轻声说：“先别和孩子们说，看看情况。”  
莫丽翻个身，抱住他：“不用担心，只是查个，案子。”她说着，眼泪无声地落下来，将额头抵在他的肩头，接着，快速吻了他一下，“早点睡，晚安。”  
“晚安，亲爱的。”像没感受到她的泪洇湿了他的睡衣，亚瑟轻松地说着，闭上了眼睛。  
亚瑟以为自己会一夜无眠，但事实上，他睡得很好。他精神抖擞地上完第二天的白班，在约定的时间，用门钥匙到达了纽蒙迦德门口。如果没有门钥匙，根本没有人能找到纽蒙迦德。即使站在这里，他也不知道现在站在阿尔卑斯山的何处。放下门钥匙后，这个“阿尔卑斯山的某处”突然散开了大雾，一座古堡在他面前显现，门口的巨门上雕刻着飞龙与各种神像，拱型门楣上刻着：为了更伟大的利益。  
抬头看了看这个雕刻，他发现，更伟大的利益几个字下面，刻着一只飘逸飞起的鸟，像要把这几个大字托起来。  
他才想着这个鸟的造型真眼熟，一个微躬着背的阴沉女人走了过来，亚瑟认识，这个女人叫罗尔，是里德尔主任的下属。  
罗尔伸出手来，亚瑟立刻把魔杖交给她，仔细检查后，她才领着路走进去。他看到英国魔法部的精英代表，据说是斯莱特林最后的后裔，欧洲联合魔法部政治办公室主任，正顶着一张苍白面孔的汤姆•里德尔，在门口冲着他露出一个英俊却令人不安的笑容。  
正在这时候，楼梯上走下了英国魔法部的另一个精英：西弗勒斯•斯内普。黑色的巫师长袍让他看着像一只漆黑的蝙蝠。亚瑟只见他冷淡地看了一眼自己，根本没有停留，只恭敬地冲里德尔道：“先生有点精神不好，不要持续太长时间。”  
里德尔点点头，微笑地向亚瑟道：“韦斯莱先生，你听到了吗？虽然你有重案在身，但不要打扰先生太久。”  
罗尔很快就把亚瑟领了上去，到了一间套房前，弯腰开了门，亚瑟走了进去。  
宏大的巴洛克风格与精致的洛可可风格交织在一起，让这里显得富丽奢华，同时又典雅温柔，即使是亚瑟都忍不住欣赏了一下这里的装饰，那白色、金色与一些和粉色相关的颜色交织，在房间里蜿蜒出细致的线条，却在线条的尽处转为浮夸诡异的装饰。  
“好看吧？”漫不经心的声音从他身后响起，亚瑟心里一跳，即使他再镇定，此时也不由战战兢兢。转过头来，他看到一个瘦高的老人，淡到几乎看不出来的金色头发在肩下一点，随意扎成一束，脸色略显灰白，似乎身体确实不太好，但身型挺拔，尤其那双颜色相异的眼睛，盯着他时如寒冷刺骨的冰锥。  
亚瑟咽了一下口水，微弯下腰：“格林德沃阁下！”  
“叫我先生就好了，阁下这种东西，哼，等你到了我的年龄，你就知道，不过如此。”格林德沃转身走向餐桌，“坐吧，尽管我最近身体不好，但还不至于坏到不能动。”


	2. Chapter 2

亚瑟不知道格林德沃叫自己来吃饭的目的，但桌上的食物非常精细，在有些麻瓜还在靠配给制给的粗面包生活的时候，纽蒙迦德却依旧保持着长年奢华的作风。格林德沃给自己的盘子里盛了些龙虾沙拉配豌豆和洋蓟，倒了一杯汽泡酒，也不过随便吃了几口就放下了。他大概真的是上年纪了，或者他为了身体健康而降低了摄入量，虽然菜色丰富，他每样也只是浅尝辄止。他自己虽然吃得不多，却示意亚瑟不要客气。  
“不要因为我的食量而败坏了你的胃口。”显然他十分清楚自己现在的健康状况，既然如此，亚瑟也就索性放开胆量和食量，自己盛起菜来。龙虾沙拉完了以后是烤小牛排与奶油焗鲑鱼，第一轮主菜吃完又端上来了樱桃盒子酥，接着是副菜，蔬菜沙拉、煎鸡胸配比目鱼柳，最后是冰激凌配柠檬黄油派。  
尽管他在魔法界不算有钱，却也算不得穷，然而吃得如此复杂还是第一次，就算上学时代，霍格沃茨的食物丰盛，也没有如此讲究。  
吃到副菜时，格林德沃才漫不经心地道：“听说你的小儿子去美国参加过一次游学回来后，就传染上了龙痘毒，至今都好不利落？”  
亚瑟强迫自己不要当回事，而是像他一样漫不经心地边吃菜边道：“没办法，孩子多了有时候可能照顾不过来，早知道就不让他去美国了。”  
格林德沃抬起眼睛看了看他，唇角勾起一个笑意：“几年前，我一直寻求能和美国魔法界有一个良好的未来，开放了游学之后，各国魔法部成员的子女们有不少都去美国领略过，回来后都和我说不怎么样。现在的美国有那么差吗？至少我在20年代去的时候，感觉还不错。”  
面对这个问题，阿瑟只能耸耸肩表示自己也不知道。  
欧洲的魔法界统治了麻瓜界后，美国也不可能再保密下去，巫师与麻瓜之间的恐慌也重新揭起了帷幕，无论魔法国会如何围堵，这个世界都已经知道了巫师的力量。即使相信魔法国会，十年前美国的麻瓜仍试图对欧洲的魔法界架起武器。美国的麻瓜总统启动了一种叫大力神的导弹，然而纽蒙迦德的巫师们让他们的导弹调头飞回了自己的阵营，悬停在白宫上方。在全球直播下，格林德沃亲自去和美国总统谈判，继续维持了原有的互不侵犯条约，随后有条件地开放了通行，通商，通讯及学术交流的申请。  
此后，亚瑟时不时在上班的时候，就会看到来自美国和亚洲来这里旅游的麻瓜或巫师。他们看着这个由魔法建起来的社会，巫师们仍像中世纪的贵族一样接受着麻瓜们的尊重，街上的麻瓜看上去非常有秩序地工作着，这让他们非常好奇地指指点点。投靠了巫师的麻瓜导游尽职地宣传着欧洲大陆的美好秩序，麻瓜与巫师破除了千年来的“偏见”，友好地生活在一起。游客好奇之余，也有点羡慕。尽管美洲和亚洲明令禁止向欧洲学习，但正如有反对纽蒙迦德的巫师，要求像欧洲一样的其他洲巫师也一直存在。  
“你去过美国吗？”格林德沃接着问。  
“我没有。”亚瑟苦笑一声，“把罗恩送过去，已经花费不少，其他的几个儿子都觉得我偏心。”他说着，再次耸耸肩，“不过罗恩染了龙痘毒后，他们都不这样觉得了，都认为美国还不如欧洲，我也耳根清静了不少。”  
“我要是没记错的话，你的三子似乎也在魔法部工作？”格林德沃似乎对他的家庭很感兴趣，这让亚瑟几乎生起了厌烦，又不得不耐下心来周旋。  
“是的，先生。他是辛尼克斯部长的秘书。”亚瑟不着不急地回答，“比我有前途多了。”  
格林德沃对这个评价轻声笑了一下，用一个轻到几乎听不到的声音道：“职位高未必代表尊贵与前途。”  
这个声音虽然低，但亚瑟的腿在看不见的地方还是不由颤了一下。不为别的，这句话是他曾经的黑魔法防御术老师，被纽蒙迦德宣判处决的阿不思•邓布利多的名言。他拿着刀叉的手一时停了，不知道是不是该继续。  
格林德沃端着酒杯，轻嗅着里面飘出来的果香，气息绵长而圆润的果酒味道让他很满意。他轻道：“觉得很熟悉？”  
亚瑟在心中打着鼓，但他还是微垂下眉，做出一个苦笑，索性直白地道：“每一个格兰芬多都会记得一些，恰巧我记着这句。”  
格林德沃轻啜了一口葡萄酒，竟叹息地道：“当初我是亲自检查了尸体，但有很长一段时间，我都不能相信。我总觉得他还是会出现，那个尸体是假的。然后我等了二十年。”他说着，神色竟然悠长起来。  
亚瑟没有说话，他不知道该说什么，最后他只能道：“他是我们最好的老师。”  
格林德沃没有看他，只是玩着酒杯，那里面不多的酒半晃不晃地，在杯壁上挂上酒汁，又流回到底部，像一滴滴人鱼的眼泪。格林德沃的声音也有些哑：“我有劝过他，我们认识那么多年，他却半步也不肯退。我们那时候太年轻了，要是都能退一退，也不至于闹得这么不可开交。”他顿了一下，突然像想起什么笑话一般笑了，“英国新换的部长把他交给我时，他见我第一面就对我说：盖勒特，你的头发太难看了，一点也不像一个巫师，我每次看你的照片都想写信和你说。”  
他说到这里，大声笑起来，亚瑟只能扯扯唇角，不知道该不该陪着笑。这可以解释为什么在五十年代前，格林德沃在报纸上的照片显得非常先锋，而现在却像一个传统的巫师。不过看样子，格林德沃根本没有注意到他，半晌才止了笑，感慨地道，“现在连个和我说说过去的人都少了，老一辈的人，牺牲的牺牲，病逝的病逝。纽蒙迦德总要交给年轻人。”  
亚瑟听了这句，陷入回忆的心立刻调转回来，甚至血管都更绷紧了，他几乎冲口而出：难道你准备交给那个政治办公室主任！  
果然，格林德沃接着道：“听说你比里德尔长两届？”  
“虚长两届。”亚瑟沉住气，大口吃着鱼条，像是个没见过世面的穷酸巫师，“我就是那种，最平凡的。大家都说，可惜了我韦斯莱这个姓。”  
格林德沃无声地笑到仰起头，似乎觉得他说话很有意思，但接下来的话就更尖锐了：“你觉得，他和邓布利多的才华比起来，怎么样？”  
您！您啊！曾经和邓布利多斗争了几十年的您，至今都还觉得他会跳出来的您，居然会拿里德尔和他比吗？亚瑟握着叉子的手指几乎要冒出青筋。  
但他平稳地道：“我们英国魔法部说他是百年最聪明的巫师，如果不是到了纽蒙迦德，迟早是要当部长的人。”  
格林德沃微眯起眼睛，他偏着头，扯了一下唇角，那个笑容让亚瑟突然觉得有点冷，更有甚者，他看出了嘲笑。这使得他有点迷惑，他想着，不自在地左右看了看，发现窗台上有只老鼠。他更迷惑了，他倒不知道格林德沃也有养宠物的习惯。  
“看来我养的那个猫狸子又不知道去哪儿玩了，否则不会让别的动物窜进它的地盘。”格林德沃也看到了，这也岔开了他们的话题。对这只老鼠，他只是哂然一笑，不多理睬，自顾自地对亚瑟道，“我们说一下你的工作吧？虽然近几年各国的巫师都时常遇袭，但从比率来说，没有你们英国魔法部这次严重。半年里，魔法部损失了六位成员，其中有两位还是高阶职员，尤其还有执法司的部长。这种状态，其他国家一年有一位就了不得，你们连着六个，非常奇怪。重要的是，”  
格林德沃放下酒杯，靠近亚瑟轻道：“他们都出自斯莱特林。”  
当然，亚瑟在来之前，就意识到他们从哪儿毕业。但当格林德沃这样说的时候，他脑中电光火石地想到一个问题：汤姆•里德尔也出自斯莱特林。而且，他在校期间，一直以纽蒙迦德为榜样，有一个自己的组织。  
像是看透了他在想什么，格林德沃退回到椅子里，双手的手指轻轻互点着，亚瑟看着那熟悉的动作，一时无法再说话。  
格林德沃眯着眼睛看了他一会儿，像是有点困顿：“你每隔三天，到我这儿来陪我吃顿饭，说一说你的进度，当然闲聊也可以。你很有意思。”他说着，挥挥手，“你可以回去了。叫斯内普上来。”  
亚瑟松了口气，从桌边站了起来，在路过格林德沃时，对方突然轻轻拍拍他的腰：“记得，每隔三天。”  
有什么东西落入了他的口袋，亚瑟没有看，完全当不知道，只是点点头，很快走了出去，迅速下楼。里德尔正站在大厅的窗边，看到他下来了，眼睛里闪过一道红光，然后假笑地道：“先生说什么？”  
“他问了我一些学生时期的旧事，主要还是要我赶快破案。毕竟魔法部官员连续被害，对联合部影响不好。”亚瑟挑了些重要的事情谈，他说话间，余光瞥到一只老鼠迅速地从楼上跑下来，窜到里德尔脚边。  
全当没看见般，他接着对里德尔说：“格林德沃阁下好像有些太疲劳，想让斯内普先生给他看看。”  
里德尔眼睛转向恭敬地站在他不远处的斯内普，对方一接到这个眼神，立刻转身向楼上走去。里德尔这才道：“先生挑中你让你去找出真凶，请一定为了英国魔法部而努力。”  
亚瑟眨眨眼，也微弯弯腰：“这也是我的责任，我愿意为了欧洲魔法界的光荣而效劳。”  
仍旧是罗尔将他送出纽蒙迦德，递给他一个门钥匙，接着，不知道从哪儿弥起的大雾将纽蒙迦德遮住，它便隐在了世人之外，无人再找得到入口。亚瑟拿着门钥匙，数着数，很快，他肚脐被勾了一下般，将他送回了伦敦魔法部旁的大街上。  
他放下门钥匙，看它很快消失不见，才若有所思走进魔法部，格林德沃，里德尔，斯内普，斯莱特林，还有死去的乌姆里奇，这些线索交错在一起，形成难以理解的谜团。尤其是格林德沃意有所指的话。他为什么在提完邓布利多后，又提里德尔？在那之后才提工作？  
如果，死的人，都是里德尔的人呢？  
这个想法突然窜进他的脑子里，如果是里德尔要求，或者说请求格林德沃力查呢？如果格林德沃确实有意培养里德尔做接班人呢？  
但关邓布利多什么事呢？  
还有那只老鼠，他可不认为一只巫师宠物老鼠能听得懂格林德沃的话，可以将这个话传给里德尔。除非那是个阿尼玛格斯！亚瑟当机立断，没有回家，反而在深夜的魔法部中，独自一人寻找着资料，却发现目前登记的阿尼玛格斯里，没有老鼠。  
难道是他太多疑？  
他放下资料，回过身来，一个粉红色头发的姑娘正无声地站在他身后，把他吓了一跳后，对方的头发又变成了天蓝色。他拍拍胸口，干笑一声：“尼法朵拉，干嘛不出声。”  
“看你查得这么努力，想来那位先生给的任务不轻松。”尼法朵拉吹着一个麻瓜的泡泡糖。她本姓唐克斯，但她父亲是个麻瓜，尽管她喜欢大家叫她的姓，但没人会在魔法部叫一个麻瓜的姓。  
他跳下梯子，抬抬头问道：“你不回家？还有案子？”  
尼法朵拉却看了一眼他放回去的那本资料，平静地道：“有的人不会登记自己的阿尼玛格斯，比如，丽塔•斯基特。”她说着，用手指在墙上比了一个狗的手影，无所谓地道：“好玩吗？”  
亚瑟看看她，然后绽开一个微笑：“好玩。”  
他说着，对她关切地道：“这两天不安全，早点回家，听到吗？”  
尼法多拉挥挥魔杖，转身离开的同时说了句：“诺克斯。”连光一起带离了这片区域，显然示意他，既然不安全，他也应该早点回。  
亚瑟索性也不再查下去，但他走出魔法部后，连夜去了阿兹卡班。他这时候才摸向自己的口袋，那里面是一张卡片，不知道格林德沃什么时候变出来夹在手上，在送他离开时，放进了他的口袋中。如他猜测的，有这张卡片，阿兹卡班连登记都不用，直接准许他进入了最机密的地方。  
他要去提审一个人。唐克斯给的信号非常重要，“狗”在他们上学的时候，指是的外号大脚板，也被人叫黑狗的西里尔斯•布莱克。  
这个男人的脸上早已失去了当初的英俊，这位布莱克家族唯一的继承人——当然，如果他不在监狱的话——比起在学校里神采奕奕的模样，此时真是差远了。看到他憔悴的模样，亚瑟想到他还在学校时，布莱克，已逝去的詹姆和彼得，还有现在不知下落的卢平，这四个格兰芬多那热闹劲儿，一时眼睛有点涩。他到现在也不能相信，这个男人能狠下心，为了投奔纽蒙迦德，连杀了自己的两个朋友。何况根据纽蒙迦德第二十条法律，无故杀死自己的巫师同胞是重罪。  
“还有什么好说的，十几年前就都说了？是我，害了，我最好的朋友！”布莱克冷淡地强调。  
“不是为了这件事。”亚瑟看着他如死灰的眼睛，心中暗生疑窦，如果这位确实是凶杀犯，唐克斯为什么要让自己来问他？“一个姑娘让我来问问你，知道不知道，有哪个没登记的阿尼玛格斯。”他说着，学着唐克斯的模样，用手指迅速比出一个老鼠的手影。  
这样的暗语只有布莱克看到，他那原本已经枯如百年死寂灰尘的眼睛突然亮了起来，他咬着牙道：“知道，当然知道！那个被我炸死的就是！”他说着，突然拍着桌子咆哮起来，“我要杀了他！杀了他！这个骗子！叛徒！出卖朋友的混蛋！”  
狱卒迅速扑了出来，摄魂怪紧跟其后，施了个守护神咒，狱卒小声道：“主任这几年的安排真奇怪！”  
这一刻，亚瑟突然心中雪亮：布莱克说他“害死”了他的朋友，而“炸死”了那个叛徒！还有阿兹卡班突然出来的摄魂怪，这是格林德沃全盛时期并不喜欢的风格。  
里德尔死去的手下，格林德沃的晚餐，布莱克的疯话。  
亚瑟回到陋居，看到坐在沙发上发呆的莫丽，伸开手臂。忘记了屈膝礼的莫丽，蓦然站了起来，迅速扑进他怀里，用力搂住他，颤抖地道：“虽然我知道，但是，你终于平安回来了。”  
“我们暂时都会平安了。”亚瑟在她耳边轻道，直到结案为止，他们都会平安。


	3. Chapter 3

亚瑟•韦斯莱有六个儿子，一个女儿。如果纽蒙迦德像当初的德国元首一样，热衷于提高纯血的生育率，定然要给他们家发一个“纯血的荣耀”这样的牌匾。然而格林德沃对这件事似乎并不热衷，他本人也没有结婚，甚至没有一个固定的约会对象，更没有一个称得上是未婚妻的存在。曾经有人怀疑他身边的文达•罗茜尔是他的约会对象，但并不是。纽蒙迦德的人可以证明，罗茜尔到死都与格林德沃非常清白。  
他就这样孤身一人，挑起了欧洲魔法界的风云，挑起了欧洲联合魔法部的大梁。甚至他对麻种巫师也没有什么偏见，他只喜欢拥有极高天赋的巫师，并不问出身。  
这让亚瑟也非常不解，他偶尔间会边思考着格林德沃派给他的案子，边琢磨着格林德沃这个人。  
禁止滥用麻瓜物品司在欧洲魔法界没有统一之前，主要是防止巫师对麻瓜物品施法去伤害哪怕是捉弄麻瓜，但现在这件事反而合法了。他们现在管理的是，禁止巫师用麻瓜的发明来逃避魔法界的监控。比如他的次子比尔在古灵阁就负责防止巫师将魔法界的钱洗成麻瓜钱，以防巫师洗钱后逃匿。当然，他的一对双胞胎儿子则是专门研究如何把麻瓜的物品变成可以让巫师使用的物品。至于他的长子查理，感谢梅林，他是研究龙的，远离人群。那个和家里很少来往的三子珀西，不但是辛尼克斯的秘书，还专门负责魔法界的“风气审查”。  
“我们魔法界怎么能随便去读麻瓜的文学？这个索尔仁尼琴是什么？苏联的！那能看吗？”当亚瑟踏进魔法部的时候，就看到宽大的大厅里，他的第三子装模作样地指着脚底下的一堆书，大声地训斥警告着所有路过的巫师，“还有这个，读什么荒诞派？阅读！尤其是我们巫师的阅读，是为了让大家身心愉快，振奋精神，提高魔法的技艺，让我们和这个世界优雅和谐地相处，让我们巫师显得端庄高贵。身为巫师，去读麻瓜文学是多么荒唐！”  
没有人反驳，甚至有路过的巫师冲着这些麻瓜作品冷淡地道：“肮脏的东西，脏了我们魔法部的地板。”而被搜出这些作品的巫师，尤其是麻种巫师们，正低着头用魔法把这些书一点点撕成片，再燃起火焰将他们烧成灰，最后清理干净。  
珀西趾高气昂地看着他们，保证他们能好好地完成这些工作。看到亚瑟，他也只是有礼地道了一声：“父亲，早安。”像一个有着悠久历史的纯血家族巫师。  
亚瑟也客气地道：“你也早安，珀西，祝你今天工作愉快。”  
“纽蒙迦德在上，梅林会保佑我们每一天。”珀西仰着下巴，满意地说。  
亚瑟实在找不出话来，只能瞥了一眼那些可怜的麻种巫师，在其他人的监督下，抄写着“我会改，不做坏巫师”，而那些用特殊魔法做成的纸在巫师们写字的时候，就会刻到他们的皮肤上，让他们疼得几乎要抽搐地晕过去，却不能停下。  
如果不尊重魔法界的规矩，即使能证明自己拥有魔法，麻种巫师也会面临着严格的审查，会被怀疑是用了什么特殊方式假扮巫师，其实是混入巫师界来做间谍的麻瓜。  
如果真有这种能力，亚瑟垂下怜悯的目光，如果真有，以麻瓜的数量，早借用这种能力，攻陷魔法部了。  
“人就是这样，总是猜疑那些不可能发生的事。你有这样的思考能力，不枉我让你来陪我聊天。”格林德沃听到这段的时候，居然没有任何反对，甚至赞许地认可。  
三天并不是一个很长的时间，还不等亚瑟整理出什么头绪，就到了去纽蒙迦德的约定时间，晚餐照旧丰富，换了些酒的种类，格林德沃依旧气度雍容，似乎这个案子破不破也不是大事，他就是想找个人来聊天。  
亚瑟在格林德沃转身的时候悄然瞥向窗边，果然又看到那只耗子。他不动声色地打开餐巾，开始研究吃点什么。而格林德沃照旧在把每道菜都尝尝后，开始漫无边际的聊天。亚瑟索性直接把这几天的见闻说给他听，包括对麻种巫师的审查。  
“我记得您曾经说过，魔法只在那些稀有的灵魂中绽放，而您，是要保存这些不易得的花。”亚瑟切着烤鸡腿，去了骨的鸡腿里塞了各种馅料，一切开，奶油的香味四溢。  
格林德沃并不觉得冒犯，他甚至颇觉有趣地道：“确实，这是我很久以前说的话，我以为有魔法的人，尤其是有着极高魔法天赋的人都应该被好好保护。不过人类，无论是麻瓜还是巫师，”他偏着头，不知道想起了什么，冷淡而轻蔑地道，“大部分脑子里想的都是同样的废料。能好好思考的人太少，所以我说，真正的魔法，只在稀有的灵魂中绽放。”  
不是拥有魔法的人就是值得保存的花，而是那些会思考的有魔法的人才值得保存。或许这正是他还能坐在这里的原因，亚瑟嚼着口中的鸡肉。尽管美味，他却觉得硬得难以下咽。  
“当然，你们教授不这么认为。”格林德沃没有吃肉，反而对里面的馅料更感兴趣，他尝了尝，微眯起眼睛，露出赞赏的表情，然后提到了一个人。  
他叫我来，可能就是为了找人聊邓布利多。里德尔本人，包括斯内普，恐怕都不是聊这个人的好对象。亚瑟重新切了一块肉，慢慢放进嘴里，想听听他怎么说。  
“他认为，每一个灵魂都是值得珍爱，每一个来到世界上的灵魂都干净可爱。一个纯洁完整的灵魂，拥有爱，就会拥有无穷的力量，即使是麻瓜。”格林德沃盯着手中没有用过的甜点餐刀，那把刀在他手上灵活地转动着。这种灵活，看上去不像是一个脸色灰白的老人能玩得出的花样。  
亚瑟没有说话，这位老者需要的是一个倾听者，他只需要听，恭敬地听。  
格林德沃扯了扯唇角：“那个，”他顿了一下，没有把那句评价说出来，但亚瑟从他的唇型读了出来，那是一个“胆小鬼”。他几乎要生气了，但格林德沃接下来的话，却让他泄了气：“几十年！整整几十年！他从来不肯出来面对我，却不断给我制造麻烦！他是我前进路上最大的障碍，我想过杀他，甚至我们之间的许多约定，我们都破除了，我可以随时杀了他。但是我没有。当然，他也可以来杀我，他也没有！他就躲在你们那个破学校里！躲了几十年！”  
说到约定的时候，亚瑟觉得自己的眼睛和耳朵可能有点问题，他听到了，甚至看到了这个老人身上少见的柔情。但最后几个字，格林德沃说得咬牙切齿。  
“您也没有去……”亚瑟冲口而出，但才说了几个字，他不由沁出冷汗。他没敢去擦，甚至没有动，只是住了嘴，抿紧唇，看着慢慢抬起头来盯着他的格林德沃。  
这位可以决定欧洲，甚至全球魔法界的人，他那非常长已经发了白的睫毛——亚瑟心中奇怪，他居然还有心思想格林德沃的睫毛好长，那睫毛原本肯定是金色的，现在已经快像雪一样——轻轻眨了眨，居然笑了。  
“对，我也没有去找过他！”格林德沃当然知道他要说什么，甚至举起酒杯向他敬了一下，“我只想着，他总要来找我的！我都把我们当初说过的事，全做了一遍，我一个人就做到了！他也，”说着，格林德沃突然沮丧了一刻，“他也没有来过。”  
这话听着，怎么像才十五岁时的罗恩说的。故意引起别人注意的小男孩，既不肯向心上人表达一丝心意，又怕别人拆穿，还怕对方不理他。  
这种方式，一点也不管用。亚瑟真想说，但他控制住了。这不是他家十五岁的小男孩，这是一位叱咤风云的长者，更多时候，这是一位独断专行的暴君。尽管他现在非常温和，但随时可以将人送入地狱。  
即使他不说，格林德沃也像是能看透他内心的想法。那若有所思的一缕笑意让亚瑟觉得非常不自在，却又不知道该找什么话题。他天生不适合做这种事。  
好在格林德沃现在对他还有兴趣，没有苛求。话题很快就转回到案子上。在格林德沃的询问下，亚瑟这才一板一眼地道：“因为没有发现有麻瓜的痕迹，初步认为是魔法界的人，当然，可能是反欧洲大陆的行为，很有可能是美国魔法界的新肃清者联盟。唯有乌姆里奇女士的案件比较奇怪，我准备下一步去马人那里进行询问。”他没准备将布莱克的事和他说，尽管他怀疑，每用一次那张卡，格林德沃都会知道他去了哪儿。  
格林德沃却突然道：“有一种魔药，大概几年前出现过一次，但后来被我作为禁药销毁了，它可以让哑炮和麻瓜暂时拥有魔法，”他说着，竖起食指晃了晃，“时间不长，只能维持半个小时。”  
亚瑟一时闭嘴，过了几秒，他才壮着胆道：“但既然您已经把它禁了，”  
“你们教授说过一个经典的句子：‘如果你想让一件事变得流行，就禁止它。’”格林德沃歪靠在座椅上，懒懒地将那把甜点餐刀切入甜点中，像拆玩具一样将它们利落地切成几块，又打量了一会儿，才用一个小叉子叉起一块放进嘴里，试了试味道，就皱起眉头，“太甜。”  
亚瑟心里一凉，他不知道格林德沃是什么意思，是他确实知道有一些麻瓜或哑炮正在做这件事，还是打算引导舆论，无论是谁做的，都将这件事归到麻瓜头上。  
格林德沃放下刀叉，将它们摆到一边，拿起餐巾擦擦嘴，亚瑟知道，这是他用餐完毕，准备谢客的意思。但格林德沃接着说了一句：“当然，也不能把所有的矛头都对准麻瓜，这件事，我想要的是真相。”  
这真是一剂定心剂，亚瑟心里松了口气。却见格林德沃召来纸和笔：“下次你来的时候，帮我从你们魔法部带几个预言球来。我把要的预言写下来，你直接去拿就好。不用写档案上被预言者的名字，只要在上面贴编号。”  
他边说边快速地写了要求，并签了字盖上特制火漆，意味深长地递给他。  
亚瑟将这封信装好，快速出了纽蒙迦德，他相信，那只耗子，不管是谁变的阿尼玛格斯，都会把这件事说给里德尔听，而马上就会有人阻止他拿到这些预言球中的某一个，那一个，必然是格林德沃最想要的。  
出了纽蒙迦德，拿到门钥匙的那一刻，亚瑟突然决定，赌一把。  
他一回到魔法部，立刻去神秘事务司，交出了格林德沃的亲笔信，然后找到了那几个预言球。他一一看过那些灰扑扑的小玻璃球，有些暗若沉夜，有些灰若积尘，有些隐隐发光。这里面并没有任何关于邓布利多的内容，也没有亚瑟非常熟悉的人。但其中一个人名，让他本已经放轻松的心沉了下去：哈利•波特。  
哈利•波特并不算一个有名的人，但他的父亲就是布莱克自认为自己害死的那位，霍格沃茨的聪明学生，乐观活泼，娶了那届最聪明的麻种学生，莉莉•伊万斯。但是某一天，毫无预警地，詹姆斯就死于索命咒，同时死的还有他的朋友彼得•佩迪格鲁，而做这件事的就是他们最好的朋友，现在关于阿兹卡班的西里尔斯•布莱克。那个咒语炸掉一条街，傲罗将他当场抓住，他供认不讳。然而詹姆斯的妻子莉莉和他们幼小的，才一岁的儿子哈利，从此不见踪影。  
十几年了，再没有人见过他们。  
他赌这个预言球，就是格林德沃最想要的那一个。  
此时的神秘事务司没有任何人，而且任何监控器材在神秘事务司都不会起作用。亚瑟深呼一口气，拿起有关哈利•波特的那一个，然后翻转手腕，这个小小的，看上去脏兮兮的球撞到了地板上。那一刻看上去非常慢，事实上非常快，预言球立刻碎成了片，接着一个人影，一个只有两个眼睛一张嘴却没有其他五官的白色人影飘到空中，嘴巴一张一合地说着预言。  
亚瑟听着，脸色发白，但他听完后，立刻把其他预言球连同这个破碎的球放到袋子里，迅速离开。一回到自己的办公室，他就将这段记忆抽出来，放进一个如鞋带细的小瓶中，蓝色液体般的记忆静静地躺在里面，封着一个极大的秘密。这个装在小瓶中的秘密，此刻在他掌心里安静地沉睡，将来却说不定可以改变历史。他难以抉择，半晌，终叹口气，还是把它缝进衣领里，让它一点也看不出来。  
他刚整好衣领，马尔福就走了进来，趾高气扬地道：“韦斯莱，听说你去了神秘事务司。”  
亚瑟心中一跳，抬头间却以前所未有的沮丧神情看着他，半晌道：“我大概要完了，我刚才把格林德沃先生让我取的一个预言球给摔碎了。”  
马尔福大吃一惊，忙问：“谁的，哪个？”  
亚瑟指指那个袋子，跌坐到椅子里：“我没注意，我只是按先生给的号码取的。好像标签上写着，S•P•T什么的，不知道是什么人。”  
马尔福忙翻着袋子，只见每个球上都写着一个编号，要想知道这些预言属于什么人，需要查档。马尔福记下编号，气恼地看了他一眼，咬着牙道：“我看你真是不想干了！”  
“你以为，为那位做事，谁不紧张？”亚瑟一怒之下，拍案而起，但他还算克制，又压低声音。  
马尔福却轻蔑地道：“他远离英国，能怎么样？再说，他给予英国的自治优惠非常多，和欧洲大陆并不一样。也就是他在欧洲大陆，要是……”他说到后面，不再说下去。  
亚瑟却想起一句话。那时候他还在学校，在一个拐角处，他无意间听到过马尔福崇拜地对着里德尔说：“如果统治欧洲的，是我们英国巫师，斯莱特林的后代，那真是无比荣耀的事。”  
如果是这样，还真能解释不少事。  
亚瑟心中若有所思，面上却全当没听懂这句话。他挥挥手，不耐烦地道：“你行行好，快出去吧，我还要头疼怎么交待这件事！”  
马尔福冷冷地瞪了他一眼，转身大步离开，用力摔上了门。亚瑟等他走了，才轻轻地摸摸衣领。他手指抚在衣领上，眼睛却盯着那只袋子。半晌，他把袋子放到柜子里，决定先去找马人。  
乌姆里奇的死亡确实蹊跷，第一，她为什么要去见马人；第二，为马人什么要杀了她。  
亚瑟站在马人所在的禁林前，握紧了魔杖，半晌才深吸一口气，走了进去。没走几步，一个马人挡在了他的面前：“人类的巫师，不要再前进了，这不是你应该来的地方。虽然现在欧洲属于你们巫师，但我们也并不畏战。”  
“我来并不是为挑衅，”亚瑟忙道，“我只是想知道，为什么乌姆里奇，我们的执法司部长，被你们……”他摇摇头，说不出踩死了这几个字。  
马人显然知道他在说谁，冷笑一声：“她偷听我们对星相的分析，在我们赶走她时，还侮辱了我们马人，说我们是肮脏多余的，我们就和她打了起来，她不经打，我们有什么办法。”  
预言，又是预言。  
亚瑟抬起头，冲着他张开嘴。  
像是瞬间猜透他的意图，马人立刻冷淡高傲地道：“人类，我们不会把预言告诉你。”但他在这时抬起头，轻声道：“木星进入了狮子座，木卫二重新发起了亮度。”  
这和告诉我没区别，但我听不懂啊！在学校的时候，我的占卜就学得很差！亚瑟苦笑一声，轻声道谢，但临走前，他又想了想道：“你们星相分析有固定时间吗？如果不固定，乌姆里奇怎么知道你们那天要占卜？”  
马人若有所思地看了他一眼，最后平静地道：“不固定，但是我们那天会有占卜这件事，学校的管理员阿格斯•费尔奇知道。”  
这真是一个大新闻，亚瑟再次向他道谢，快速回了魔法部，就听一个大嗓门怒吼道：“我穆迪的任务是抓坏巫师，不是抓麻瓜！麻瓜的警察都死光了吗？要我来！”  
避开大厅的争吵，他几步踏进自己的办公室，开始把这些事一件件排列出来，之后靠在桌上，歪着头冥思苦想，这确实都是一些八杆子凑不到一起的人。  
三天的时间又到了，他抱着那袋预言球，顶着里德尔阴鸷的脸色走入纽蒙迦德，对格林德沃道歉：“我把一个预言球摔碎了。”  
格林德沃挥挥魔杖，房间门迅速关上，这次，连那只耗子都没能再进来，亚瑟相信他用了静音术。就听格林德沃冷淡地问：“我相信，以你的头脑，不会只为带给我这种消息。”  
亚瑟用魔杖指指自己的领子，魔法让上面的线迅速抽开，掉出一个小瓶子，再迅速缝合回去。他把瓶子递过去：“当然。”  
格林德沃偏偏头，接过那只瓶子，突然笑了：“我猜这个瓶子里头装的，属于一个叫哈利•波特的男孩。”  
——————  
想让它流行就禁止它，这句原话是赫敏说乌姆里奇的：如果她能做一件事绝对保证学校里每个人都会读采访你的文章,那就是禁止它。这里移到了校长身上。  
S•P•T，是指西比尔•帕特里夏•特里劳妮，那位著名的占卜课教授，在原著中是她向邓布利多预言了哈利与伏地魔的终战。而在HP5的原著中，神秘事务司的预言球的标写方式是“黑君主与哈利波特。S•P•T to A•P•W•B•D。”即 Sybill Patricia Trelawney（西比尔•帕特里夏•特里劳妮）说予 Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore（阿不思•珀西瓦尔•伍尔弗里克•布赖恩•邓布利多）。


	4. Chapter 4

空洞没有多余五官的白影，鬼魅一样地张着大嘴，在空中飘浮，嘶哑的嗓音听着令人骨寒：“新的黑魔王即将兴起，七月出生的男孩将是他唯一的克星，他的帝国不能持久，新旧的交替将重新点燃夏日的星空。”  
格林德沃靠在椅子里，他的手指互相转绕着，安静的空气并不让人尴尬，而是一种刺骨的冰凉。半晌，他终于露出一个饶有兴味的笑意，把眼睛转向强自镇定的亚瑟：“你这是听第二遍了？”  
摔碎预言球的时候他显然已经听过一次了，这次当然是第二次。亚瑟不知道怎么回答，只能胡乱点点头。  
从和纽蒙迦德拉上关系后，他每走一步都如履薄冰，不敢出一丝差错。尽管格林德沃看着温和，但他铁血的手腕每个人都记得。  
“新旧交替是必然的，不过他要是不能让帝国持久的话，我也要重新考虑。”格林德沃遗憾地道。他说着，挥挥手，这段记忆散在空中，而他则取消了静音咒和封锁咒，接着拍拍手，家养小精灵很快就摆好了桌，仿佛方才让气温陡然下降的气氛从来没存在过。格林德沃恢复了他惯常的气度，声音不高，听着总是温和悦耳，甚至显得和气。  
亚瑟却不敢因为他的态度改变而掉以轻心，他只能稳住情绪，坐到城堡主人的对面，等待着他下一步提问。没想到格林德沃并没有问下一个问题，而是用魔杖轻点向每一个预言球，那或灰色的或暗沉的小玻璃球一个个爆裂开来，预言浮到空中，交错的声音让人很难听清他们在说什么。  
也没有人听，就像亚瑟打碎预言球是为了混淆视听，格林德沃打碎预言球也是为了混淆视听。  
他们对视一眼，格林德沃露出一个浅浅的笑意，而亚瑟干笑了一声。格林德沃似乎觉得很有趣，笑意扩大了。他一边笑一边抖开餐巾，不经意地问：“你去见过马人了？”  
“见过了。”亚瑟先给自己倒了点酒，今天的餐前酒是一种开花雪莉酒，他边解渴般喝了一大口边道，“马人说乌姆里奇部长偷听了他们的占卜，所以起了争执，他们失手把她踩倒，然后她就……”他说着耸耸肩。  
“这真是个令人遗憾的意外。”格林德沃举着杯子轻晃着，并不放在心上。他吃得不多，这种淡酒也喝得不算多，倒是烈酒能喝好几杯，尽管如此，他也不是贪杯之人。  
这话却让亚瑟觉得有点无法解释，显然格林德沃并不在乎这些人是怎么死的，他就像是顺手帮个忙，只要能查出真相就好了，甚至对马人有没有提及它人，根本不多问。亚瑟想了想，还是决定说一半：“马人说，他们那天看到星相说，木卫二重新亮了。”  
格林德沃举着杯子的手顿了一下，看向一脸茫然的亚瑟，半晌他啜了一口酒，才轻轻道：“木卫二就代表了欧洲。”  
如果他会溜须拍马，这时候就应该说一句类似：“既然如此，说明您的管理让欧洲更加光明。”但亚瑟张了张口，只是沉默了下来。  
没想到格林德沃道：“要是别人，现在肯定要说我千秋万代了。”他说着，轻笑而轻蔑地道，“那群蠢货。”  
这句嘲讽让亚瑟心里叹口气，仍旧没有说话。  
“不过阿不思那老家伙在的时候，曾经说我：你又想让别人说你好，又嫌别人夸得不到位，在你手底下做人太难了。”格林德沃随手给自己切了点松茸鹅肝，切完他摊摊手。  
亚瑟几乎笑了，这确实是他们教授最有可能说的话。他甚至能想象邓布利多说话时的口气，像看一个二年级的小淘气，语气轻快，似乎没有责备，却尽在不言中。  
既然你这么惦记着他的每一句话，为什么当初要处决他呢？亚瑟给自己切了一点鞑靼牛排，叹息地想。  
格林德沃永远能猜到他没有说出的话，他平静地道：“不是我想处决他，是他要求我处决他。你们这些年轻人，生活得太幸福了，恐怕都不能明白。”他撇撇嘴，“你们觉得现在有些书不能看，被罚着抄些书，不能随便说话就不幸福了？你没有看到近千年来，巫师生活在随时丧命的可能中。被麻瓜，被巫师自己，逼到毫无前路。”  
如果有一天，麻瓜重新掌握了这个世界呢？已经暴露在了麻瓜世界中，曾经统治过麻瓜的巫师，并不占人数优势的巫师该怎么办呢？这群早就什么都不干，只会研究魔法，甚至对麻瓜世界的技术发展毫无了解的巫师该怎么办呢？  
亚瑟的沉默不语让格林德沃叹息地道：“小傻瓜们。所以巫师界也真是一群没治的蠢货。只想着统治麻瓜后可以耀武扬威，从来没想过可以拿麻瓜来做什么。”  
亚瑟张张嘴，终于还是闭上。他想说，大家都是人。  
“是啊，大家都是人。”格林德沃点头，“阿不思也和我这么说，他说每个人都有活着的权力，每个人都有向善的机会。不过，我问他，在一千年前，他们把巫师当邪恶降临的象征而烧死，甚至不问青红皂白，将他们自己的人也烧死时，想过大家是人吗？他们用新发明的武器向血肉之躯的平民开枪扔炸弹只是为了获取更多的殖民地时，想过大家都是人吗？他们占领了别人的国家，趾高气扬地将其他人种像猴子一样戏耍的时候，想过大家都是人吗？他们伪装成愿意和巫师来往，其实探听巫师的所在地，好肃清巫师的时候，想过大家都是人吗？”他说着，哼了一声，满是不屑：“人，永远只觉得自己是人，却把别人踩进泥里。”  
“您不也是吗？”亚瑟忍不住，突然反驳道。  
格林德沃也没有生气，他支着下巴，若有所思地看向亚瑟，然后微微笑了：“对，他也这么说我，不过嘛，至少我尊重他们愚蠢的权力。”他说着，眼睛并没有离开亚瑟，“所以我让他们去做适合他们做的事。”  
亚瑟感觉自己背后有点湿，他后知后觉地发现方才自己作了一个什么大胆的发言，但这个时候道歉没有意思，解释也没有意义，他只能抿抿唇。在格林德沃身边，好好活着的，要么就是那些擅长钻营的人，要么就是完全认可他理念的人。他并不是一个能听得进话的人，能让他听得进话的人恐怕都死了。  
他想着，突然想到刚才被带远的话题：什么叫，邓布利多教授要求处决？这些信息已经超出他可以理解的范围！  
这时候，格林德沃给了他一个更大的消息，格林德沃一边切着一块草莓拿破仑酥饼，一边漫不经心地道：“美国和苏联的麻瓜准备就中亚地区开战。”  
亚瑟的刀都掉了，落在餐盘上叮咣作响，但他管不了，他只是提高了声音：“麻瓜？美苏？现在？”  
在麻瓜界和魔法界的关系还未调和稳定的时候，他们要开战？为什么？  
“美国的麻瓜与魔法界表面和谐，实际上紧张，尤其是我用魔法让导弹悬停在白宫顶上之后，麻瓜总统对巫师一直很头痛，但他们的科技发展很快，这让他们在麻瓜世界战争前的计划可以再进一步，而苏联挡住了他们的步伐。”格林德沃慢条斯理地道。  
亚瑟顾不得是否冒犯：“但对美国最大威胁的，不就是……”你？  
格林德沃微微笑了，他抬起头来，看他的眼神中带着怜悯，这让亚瑟整个心都凉了。  
欧洲为什么要与美国谈和，为什么要向美国开放，为什么最近对麻瓜的政策趋于缓和？因为格林德沃早就猜到美苏之间一触即发，他要研究麻瓜的科技到底发展到了哪一步，要研究欧洲未来的战略布置与发展计划，要考虑全球的局势，最好是让别人来打，他来看。而对于美国来讲，与其和苏联合作，不如选择欧洲。  
“我得到的消息是，美苏的魔法师，都决定为了国家，宣誓为麻瓜政府服务。”格林德沃撇撇嘴，小声下了结论，“一群傻瓜！”  
美国魔法界为什么要做这样的决策，这非常清楚，因为格林德沃就是利用了麻瓜的世界战争，扩张自己的势力，使巫师和麻瓜对立，同时利用战后大家放松下来却还未完全恢复的那一刻，突然起事，对麻瓜先行统治，接着再占领魔法界。他们现在想反其道而行，假意稳定欧洲，和欧洲结好，先拿下和他们意识形态不同的苏联，再反水。  
知道他们会拿这件事做文章，所以格林德沃故意让他们觉得，这样更有利于控制。  
事实上战争只会两败俱伤，尤其进入二十世纪，不会有任何一方得到利益。除非有坐山观虎斗的第三方，在保证本土不受影响的前提下，于关键时候再扭转战局，方能获利。  
格林德沃还是在打这个主意！只有欧洲还不够！他最终还是要让魔法界管理全世界！  
亚瑟看着他，心里完全凉了，同时也下定了最后的决心。  
离开纽蒙迦德，回到英国魔法部，路过辛尼克斯的办公室时，他往里看看，发现他的三子还在加班。他轻咳了一声，珀西抬起头来，看到是他，微微皱了下眉，接着又摆出好儿子的模样，彬彬有礼地道：“晚上好，父亲。”  
亚瑟再次清清嗓子，感觉很别扭地道：“晚上好，珀西。”他顿了一下，不知道该说什么，只好扬扬手中的一个小盒子，“猜你还在加班，买了个熏鸡肉贝果给你，注意身体。”  
他说着，把贝果盒子放下，父子相对无言，最终珀西也不自在地轻咳一声道：“谢谢你，父亲，你也保重身体。”  
亚瑟摆摆手，实在找不到话，只好又摆摆手，退了两步，离开了他的办公室。珀西等办公室门关上后，才慢慢伸手去拿贝果，里面除了夹了些熏鸡肉，还有橄榄干，他吃了两个，有一个声音在他脑子里直接响起：“纽蒙迦德要通过美苏之战挑起世界之战，好从中获利，而里德尔与他面和心不和。请通知凤凰社。”  
珀西面无表情地吃了两口，确定没有什么消息再传进来，便把贝果扔回盒子里，重新开始与数不尽的文书做斗争。


	5. Chapter 5

美苏开战的消息纽蒙迦德并没有掩盖，欧洲的人民很快就知道了，格林德沃亲自出来做了演讲。他许久不这么高调，在统一欧洲后，他似乎把大量的时间和精力都用在了行政事务上，渐渐显得神秘起来。他的一些政策让一部分早期的支持者颇为不满，但依旧获得了大量的民意基础，尤其他几次亲赴美国，缓和欧美之间的关系，再次赢得大量支持，甚至包括麻瓜的支持。  
亚瑟是在晚间的电视中看到了这个演讲，欧洲新闻台面向全体欧洲人民，无论魔法界还是麻瓜界，都会收到信号。尽管魔法让许多巫师安于现状，不愿用麻瓜的东西，但格林德沃于无声无息中，渐渐让魔法界与麻瓜界的生活开始接轨，比如电视与电话。麻瓜有麻瓜的娱乐台，而巫师有巫师的娱乐台。  
“娱乐是一件非常有意义，有益于身心健康的事情。我早说过，我不恨这些不会使用咒语的人，他们在这个世界上有他们的作用，比如说，提供新的娱乐方式，供我们参考。”格林德沃在很早之前就谈过这件事。但他觉得娱乐有意义，可亚瑟不觉得。娱乐，邓布利多曾经在课上教过他们，本就是一种另类鸦片。  
他的演讲一向很有煽动性，即使对麻瓜也十分有效，否则怎么会有一批麻瓜愿意加入放松后的欧洲议会呢？

“我亲爱的欧洲的各位朋友，我们的可敬可爱的人民，在今天，你看这个节目的时候，一场不幸的战争正在远方展开。我们可以理解有些国家，为了保护自己的边境，而进行一定的军事安排。但随意挑起战争，并波及平民，并不是一件明智的事情。  
多年前，欧洲能走向统一，是因为我们把握住了机会。我们有同样的历史，同样的梦想，同样的目标。虽然其中的过程多少有些曲折，有些遗憾，但那些历史的包袱，不是阻止我们相携互助、走向更加光明的未来的绊脚石。  
纽蒙迦德从统一欧洲以来，一直战战兢兢，唯恐在背负起欧洲后，不能让她走向辉煌，我们正握着历史拐点上最重要的一棒，不敢有丝毫大意。无论后世如何评价我们，评价我，我并不在意。我在意的是，现在，我们每个人，每一个欧洲人，无论是否会魔法，能否去拥有一个安定的生活，能否去一起完成当初的承诺。  
现在的欧洲，正处在一个前所未有的时代。我们拥有前所未有的和平，却没有任何可以借鉴的对象，因为没有任何一个国家曾像我们今天一样。我们若想继续前进，没有任何人能帮助我们，我们能借助的，只有自己的力量。即使我们偶尔有些狼狈，但一想到欧洲，我们的子孙，我们的未来，可以有一个比我们过去，比我们现在更加优秀美好的前景，我们的付出就从来不算失败。  
我一直担忧，担忧着我们得意忘形，担忧着我们未完成使命，反让欧洲衰败，担忧着外来的势力让我们不能专注。这些担忧并不是自扰，这一天终于还是来了。我们魔法界与非魔法界刚找到一个微妙的平衡点，正准备迎接期待中的美好，正要和大西洋另一边，和我们曾经有过共同情谊，虽然中间略有龃龉，但未来还是愿意合作的一方，携手走向一个新未来的重要时刻，我们东边传来了令人遗憾的消息。  
或许我曾经有一些过于激进的行为，但你们，我亲爱的欧洲同胞，一直在让我们认识到人类的力量，让我认识到，前进的每一步，都要谨慎。更何况，我曾经说过，我，我们，每一个人都不是为了恨，为了私利而战！而是为了自由，为了爱，为了人民，为了未来！但今日，有些国家，却为了一己私利，要向遥远的，与她毫无关系的，毫无共同倾向的国家开战。不仅如此，他们，这个政府，甚至要求魔法界宣誓为了他们非魔法界的利益而战。他要我们魔法界的人，为了他们的傲慢，为了他们的扩张，为了他们的私利，将魔法对准无辜的平民！  
欧洲不愿出征，我们也不会为此出征，但是如果，如果有任何一个国家，要踏上我们的土地，我绝对不会允许！如果我们欧洲的任何一个平民，无论是魔法界还是非魔法界，因为这种原因而失去性命，我绝对不会允许！如果要欧洲向这样的政权妥协，我绝对不会允许！  
欧洲现在是空前统一的时刻。曾有人说，我离权力的顶端，只差一步。但我不追逐于此，我在此，不是为了将我们的力量用于这些无谓的事情上。力量，拥有它，不单是一种荣耀，同时是一种责任。不滥用，不擅动，是我们的义务。而我们欧洲最终的目标，是用它创造一个耀眼的未来，而不是让它成为一道阴影，悬在我们的头顶。  
希望我们所有人民谨记，自己是欧洲人，应该保卫的是欧洲。我们不能对别人的灾难幸灾乐祸，但也不能失去警惕，以为这些离我们很远。一旦中亚失守，接下来的就是西亚，地中海，然后就是我们。当欧洲失守，大西洋的另一边，是否还能成为最后的避风港？  
我们离上一次浩劫并不远，无论是魔法还是人类的科技，为了一己私利所造成的巨大破坏，不少人都曾亲眼目睹。绥靖的下场是什么，许多人都亲身经历。  
我们没有防护，我们自己就是最后一道防线。  
欧洲不求战，但也不畏战。只要我们精诚合作，无论是什么样的困难，我相信，一个团结的欧洲，绝对不会让欧洲再次陷入失序的状态。”

这个演讲不知道在麻瓜心中引起了什么样的变化，英国魔法部在第二天就炸锅了。所有人都在讨论纽蒙迦德是什么意思，是要避战，还是将欧洲拉入美苏的战场中。  
亚瑟没有参与，他闭紧了嘴，保持着沉默。但是更快，纽蒙迦德就给各国魔法部送去了格林德沃的亲笔信，只针对魔法界内部，严正要求魔法界不许参与麻瓜的战争，尤其不许为了麻瓜使用魔法，更不许随意去夺取其他国家麻瓜的性命。

“这是一场麻瓜内部的战争，苏联和美国的魔法界加入其中，实在是自降身份，自取其辱。欧洲魔法界可以为了保护欧洲的领土而战，但绝对不许如此放弃尊严。否则就是对魔法界的背叛。”

“你说，纽蒙迦德到底是什么意思？一边发表那种演讲，一边又不许我们参加。”穆迪在食堂端着盘子坐到亚瑟旁边。他们都知道，因为魔法部突然连着死了几个人，亚瑟时不时去纽蒙迦德报告，所以都向他打听消息。  
亚瑟苦笑：“那位先生的目的，我们怎么可能轻易猜得到。”他顿了一下，还是压低声音，“他显然是要对麻瓜放松一点，但也不会对他们特别好。大棒加糖吧。”  
穆迪啧啧两声，不再说话，盛着菜吃了几口，还是小声道：“但最近的政策真的是很奇怪，朝令夕改的。有人怀疑，他确实是……”老了。穆迪没有说出这个词，耸耸肩，大口就着菜吃着面包。  
亚瑟若有所思地吃了几口，小声道：“不知道欧洲大陆的联合部是什么想法。”  
穆迪抬头看了他一眼，突然道：“我可以帮你问问金斯莱，他去年调到了欧洲。”  
亚瑟没有说话，但他的眼睛里显然是同意。  
吃饭并不是重要的事，亚瑟在做完日常的工作后，还要完成纽蒙迦德的任务，为此，他去了一趟霍格沃茨附近村。他一直想私下里问费尔奇几个问题，最终约在霍格莫德的猪头酒吧中见面。  
这间酒吧原本属于邓布利多教授的弟弟阿不福思，但纽蒙迦德在将邓布利多处决后，立刻搜查了这里，老板早已不见踪影，现在它属于提贝鲁斯•麦克拉根。  
费尔奇抱着他的猫，戴着兜帽，警惕地走进酒吧，看到亚瑟后，哑声问：“你要问什么？”  
“我想知道乌姆里奇部长去见马人前是否和你见过面，马人说你知道他们定期聚会的时间？”亚瑟开门见山地问。  
费尔奇听到那个名字后，瑟缩了一下，才小声道：“那可是执法司的部长，她要问点事情……”他不再说下去，显然对乌姆里奇的手段颇有畏惧。  
亚瑟叹口气，又想到些别的问题，接着问道：“除了马人，她还向你问起过别的事吗？”  
费尔奇摸着他的猫，侧着脸瞄着他，眼睛里写满了不信任与一闪而过的狡猾，亚瑟索性把格林德沃给的卡片放到桌上，示意他在为高层办事。看到那个标记，费尔奇微张大眼睛，讶异地看向这张卡，过了一会儿，抖着手从旧得不能再旧的袍子里摸出一张卡。  
那张卡和格林德沃的卡一模一样，一样的图案，一张的签名。费尔奇哑着声音笑了：“小子，你显然不知道这张卡有多大的作用。它是一个护身符，但不能随便用，除非你想死得更快。它只有在最关键的时刻才能拿出来，那时候，你可以免除被特别搜查队怀疑和搜查。”他边说，边摸出另一张卡，“你看看其他的卡。”  
这显然是费尔奇不知道从谁身上摸来的，但它与亚瑟手上这张有明显的区别。首先是花纹，只是一个哥特体的“For The Greater Good”，像一个飘带一样托着一座城堡的简笔画，这是纽蒙迦德堡的统一标识。而格林德沃的签名也是统一印刷体。但亚瑟手上的有一个奇怪的标志，是一个三角，里面一个圈，中间一个竖，这个三角特别像一个大写的Ａ，而两个背对着的Ｇ标于其外，“For The Greater Good”环于四周，格林德沃的签名亲笔书于其上。  
“它可以保你一命。”费尔奇收起卡片，“我不知道他为什么愿意保你，但显然，你和邓布利多教授有一点的关系。”  
亚瑟突然道：“那你和教授是什么关系呢？”  
本已经准备起身离开的费尔奇沉默地看了他一眼，又坐了下来：“你知道，里德尔把哑炮全送进了仙境吗？”见亚瑟点头，他接着道，“哪有什么仙境？他们全用来做了魔法实验。而我，说不定是英国境内唯一一个在官方登记的，却没有送进仙境的哑炮。因为那位先生亲签不准动我！因为我是邓布利多教授在生前唯一指定了工作的哑炮。是教授让我在这里做管理员，给了我一份体面的工作。”  
亚瑟看着他，眼中全是震惊。他也看着亚瑟，最终扯出一个嘲笑，戴好兜帽，迅速离开了酒吧。  
付了酒钱，亚瑟走出酒吧，看着飘起雪的霍格莫德，看着周边互相打着招呼，生活似乎从来没有受过影响的巫师们，突然有点迫不及待想去纽蒙迦德。  
但进了纽蒙迦德又要问什么呢？当三天之期一到，亚瑟站在纽蒙迦德的大厅里时，也忍不住嘲笑自己。他就算再有骨气，也只是个最末流的公务员，即使有些工作需要他做，也不过是个跑腿的。  
格林德沃这次没能和他一起吃晚餐，他似乎突然病重，亚瑟见他时，他正躺在宽大的四柱床上，柔软的靠垫支撑着他勉强坐着，前两次见时还略有血色的脸又变得像第一次吃饭时一样灰败，甚至更严重了。  
听到他的脚步声，格林德沃睁开眼睛，有点没精神地道：“你过来了？坐吧！多比，过来给韦斯莱先生端点茶点。”他说着，叹息地道，“抱歉，这次不能留你吃晚餐了。”  
一个家养小精灵很快送来了茶点，然后垂手站到他们旁边。  
“这是马尔福家的家养小精灵。”格林德沃微微笑了一下，“他原本是送多比来陪他儿子的，不过小马尔福先生前两天在街上和一个人吵架，被人家塞了只臭袜子，他把它随手扔给了这位小多比，转头才发现，他给了自己的家养小精灵一件衣服，于是多比就自由了。他想找个工作，但没人敢给他，我觉得这件事很有意思，就给了他个工作。”  
亚瑟目瞪口呆，他想象不出德拉科•马尔福会被严苛的卢修斯如何责备，但更想象不出一个小精灵居然如此喜欢一份有薪水的工作，而格林德沃这种行为，与其说是一时兴起，倒不如说与他过去的风格全然不符。  
这是人之将死，其行也善？  
但他也未必就真的要死了吧？  
亚瑟想着，还是决定先把费尔奇的事情说了，说完，他半试探半真心地说：“听费尔奇说，是您给了他一份工作，让他继续留在霍格沃茨，不用一把年纪还要跑到哑炮仙境那么远，所以非常感谢您。”  
格林德沃笑了，他笑着笑着就咳了起来，半晌才止了咳，喘均气，多比忙递给他一杯茶，他喝了几口润了下嗓子，低声说：“我也确实觉得把他送到那儿太危险了，何况，你们教授留下的人不多了。当初我答应过他……”  
亚瑟看着他怅然若失的表情，一时不知道该如何接下去。  
这位老人在二十年前答应过什么？尽量照顾英国？照顾邓布利多的学生与朋友？照顾这位教授曾经关心过的人？或者给予英国更宽松的政策？  
英国的政策确实不算严苛，至少在亚瑟年轻的时候，并没有这么紧。而据金斯莱从欧洲联合总部送来的消息显示，与英国魔法部相比，欧洲部许多政策都不一样，对麻瓜的态度也有所不同。但是欧洲魔法部也很久没有见过格林德沃了，有许多政策都是里德尔送来的，欧洲的魔法界为此非常不满。  
亚瑟忍不住问：“您的演讲，我们都听了，英国魔法部，都不明白您的意思。尤其是您提出不许我们参与麻瓜战争。”  
格林德沃闭着眼睛说：“你想想，麻瓜的总统或者第一书记，无论是谁，为什么要让魔法界的人去上战场？”  
为了让他们趟雷！这是最佳的消耗手段！  
格林德沃这时才睁开眼睛：“这和前两次麻瓜的战争又不一样。以前是麻瓜不知道我们存在，我们去帮他们。现在是他们知道我们存在，故意让我们上。以前是英雄，现在就不是了！现在是，牺牲品。”


	6. Chapter 6

巫师成为麻瓜战争的牺牲品，是否应该把这个罪名归到面前的老人头上？如果巫师能一直隐藏于世界之后，是否能够平安度日？  
“所有的事物，包括人类，包括巫师，最终的结局都是消亡。不知何时，不知何日。唯一的问题是，如何。”格林德沃睁着眼睛，盯着床幔的某一处轻声说。他永远能猜到身边的人想什么般，根本不需要亚瑟说话，就可以接下去。此时他的气息听着不算特别匀，但还算稳，“很多年前，很多很多年前，夏天的时候，我们还是两个少年，我就和他讨论过这个问题。那时候我们理念还一样，都认为，可以让巫师走出《保密法》。后来他变了，我们分开后，他就认为，既然都要消亡，坦然地面对自己，即使默默地回归天地，也不失为一个好结局。但我不相信，就算注定消亡，我们拥有魔法的人，怎么可能比麻瓜还坚持得短呢？”  
随着麻瓜技术的发展，魔法的作用在渐渐削弱，他们就像一个童话世界，想维持这个世界还像童话一样运转，需要大量巫师的坚持，稍有不慎都有危险。  
“巫师和麻瓜之间，也没有那么大的仇恨，我们都有自己的短板。”亚瑟突然说，他甚至不明白自己为什么有勇气这样说，他知道格林德沃对麻瓜的政策有多苛刻，但他还是这样说了下去，“我们原本不用如此。”  
一边的多比惊恐地看着他，不知道他为什么还要说下去，但格林德沃转过头来，却微微笑了。他笑起来的时候，亚瑟竟从他的眼睛里看出自己一对双胞胎儿子般的淘气。我肯定是眼花了，亚瑟心里苦笑。  
格林德沃笑了笑，平静地道：“和麻瓜真正相处了二十几年，我确实觉得，没有魔法的他们，有过人的长处，而即使是巫师，也有蠢到令人想扔进钳锅的存在。”  
亚瑟仍是不太明白他的意思，但是格林德沃却闭上了眼睛，他不好再说。等了一会儿，多比小声说：“先生睡着了，你先离开吧。”  
他惊讶地看着格林德沃，这还是他第一次看到格林德沃在有客人的情况下，居然睡着了。多比送他出来，他迟疑地问：“先生的身体……”  
多比一双大眼睛很快就湿润了，但他什么都没有说，只是摆摆手，示意他快点走吧。  
难道格林德沃的生命旅途真的要走到尽头了？亚瑟走到楼梯底端，不由回望上去，城堡就像无尽的黑暗，看不到终点，把一切都吞噬，让一切过往都遗落其中，不可再寻。  
如果格林德沃真的即将走到尽头，魔法界是否会和他一起，与这座城堡一样，被黑暗吞噬？  
谁能接手这一切？  
绝对不是连哑炮都送到“仙境”的汤姆•里德尔！  
亚瑟在心底深深吸了口气，转头和城堡里其他人客套地打了个招呼，顶着他们审视的眼光，迅速离开。他一回到魔法部，先去看辛尼克斯在不在，时间正好，恰巧他在开会，而珀西在办公室一个人整理资料。  
看到他父亲突然进来，珀西颇为惊讶，他站了起来，不明所以地，疏离地看向他的父亲。亚瑟想了想，问他：“对于最近魔法部官员频频死亡的事情，你如果有什么头绪，请一定要通知我。格林德沃先生可能不太好，希望我能为他办好这件事。”  
这是一个很重要的消息，珀西的瞳孔一瞬间收缩了，但他更快地收拾好情绪，毫无外露，只倨傲地道：“为纽蒙迦德工作，是我们的本分与荣耀。”  
只是珀西没想到，这个本分和荣耀很快就落到他头上。没过两天，辛尼克斯不耐烦地道：“纽蒙迦德要看我们部里五年内和周边国家的外交报告，指定你去送一下。”  
珀西忙唯唯喏喏地站起来，赶紧去把资料搜罗齐全，却听辛尼克斯在他背后嘀咕：“亚瑟真行，不知道怎么搭上纽蒙迦德，连自己的儿子也提上去了。”  
他心中打了个颤，没有说话。珀西并不算是一个胆子非常大的人，但若不走这一步，可能连家人都保不住，什么更重要，他心里还是更清楚。他想着，走进档案室，将近几年的外交资料准备好，立刻启程去纽蒙迦德。  
纽蒙迦德正在下雪，下得很大，风也非常紧，和伦敦完全不一样。他站在纽蒙迦德堡的大厅里，看着外面的雪景，等着召见。他尽量站得离壁炉近一点，让火暖和着他，不要让人看出他心底的恐惧。  
熟悉的脚步声让他立刻站直，汤姆•里德尔，这位欧洲联合魔法部的政治办公室主任走了下来，有些遗憾地道：“我们的领袖恐怕时间不多了，今天都糊涂了，和我说要见奎妮•科瓦斯基。”见珀西错愕，汤姆故意叹息道，“我们谁不知道他这位重要的助手在3年前已经去世了呢？”  
珀西点点头道：“可不是？”他说着，微凑上前一点，悄声道，“理论上这事我不好过问，但看在辛尼克斯部长的面子上，若是领袖身体不好，这未来的领袖安排是个难题，万一他真的精神不济，来不及安排，魔法部的工作量，尤其是您的工作量，也太大了。”  
汤姆自信地道：“这不是你该关心的事。”他说着，略鄙视地看他，“记住你自己的身份，别和你老爸一样没出息。”  
珀西忙笑着点头，又立刻小声道：“先生要看过去五年的外交记录，也不知道为了什么。”  
汤姆却哼了一声：“不过是因为麻瓜要开战，他就紧张起来了。要是二十年前，大概根本不会把这点事放在眼里吧。”他说着，向旁边的手下点点头：“检查过了？”  
一边站着的罗尔点点头，同时用手势示意没问题，珀西忙小跑着把资料送上去。他一进格林德沃的卧室，不由觉得有点热，显然这位先生最近很怕冷，炉火烧得比楼下还要旺。  
格林德沃此时坐在靠近炉火的一把椅子上，门打开时，这位老人回过头来，上下打量了一下珀西，甚至在他火红色的头发上多看了两眼，然后冲他招招手，示意他过来坐。  
珀西没敢坐，他恭敬地把外交资料拿了出来：“五年的资料比较多，我猜您可能更想看美苏的，所以把他们放在了上面，其他国家则按首字母排了序。”他说着，悄悄打量着对方，觉得格林德沃脸色看上去还不错。  
格林德沃支着下巴，甚觉有趣般笑了：“你是亚瑟的儿子？说实话，我见过你的兄弟们，又见过你的父亲，如果不说，实在没办法把你们联系起来。”  
珀西感觉到自己的手指发了僵，这位先生在哪里见过他家的兄弟们，这件事他都不知道自己的父亲是否察觉，但他仍然一板一眼地道：“我的兄弟们都比较喜欢开玩笑，但我的梦想和他们不一样。”  
格林德沃点点头，说不上是不在意还是没听清，他眯着眼睛拿起美国的外交资料，看了一些条约和信件往来，随口道：“英国魔法部的外交司长自从出了事故去世后，新上来的我一直不太满意，我和里德尔说一声，以后你接手外交部吧？”  
珀西一时懵了，他甚至结巴了一声：“我？我！”  
格林德沃长长地嗯了一声：“怎么，不满意？”  
珀西忙道：“不不不，只是，有点突然。”他说着，忙站直，一本正经地道，“感谢先生的提携，我一定为纽蒙迦德与英国的外交而努力。”  
格林德沃嗯了一声，迅速地召来一张纸，写了任命状，签了字盖了火漆，随意地道：“你下去的时候，把这个给里德尔，明天直接上任就好了。关于美国和苏联的外交记录，先放到我这儿，以后有关这两个国家的内容，直接发给我。”  
他说着，抬起手，揉了揉太阳穴，突然就咳起来，这突起的咳嗽一时竟止不住。他越咳越用力，几乎要把肺咳出来般。家养小精灵立刻跳了出来，递过药来，又熟练地在他喝了药压下咳喘后，递上了茶。接着，格林德沃有气无力地挥挥手，似乎这样已经耗尽了他一切力气。  
珀西像踩了棉花一样向他道了别，走了下来，把任命状递给里德尔，梦幻般地道：“我要做外交部长了吗？”  
里德尔迅速地拆开看了一眼，一闪而过的厌恶从他微红的眼角飘起，又让他压了下去。他袖手假笑地更正他道：“是外交部司长，恭喜你，珀西•韦斯莱先生。”  
到底叫什么头衔，珀西根本不在乎，他眼睛放光，盯着里德尔轻道：“为了英国！”  
因为这句话，里德尔的厌恶减轻了，他依旧端着假笑，轻微地点点头，示意他知道珀西是站在哪一边的，然后拍拍他的肩：“任重道远。”  
珀西恭敬地向他微躬躬身，转身离开纽蒙迦德，把里德尔皱着眉不太乐意的表情丢在了身后，拿上门钥匙，回到了英国。但他没有立刻回魔法部，而将目的地放到了对角巷的破釜酒吧。似乎是这趟任务让他饿了，他随便坐在长吧台上，点了炸鱼面包和奶油浓汤，快速吃完就离开了。他旁边戴着帽子喝酒的人随手在他的位子上摸了一下，一张小纸条落到手上。这人不动声色地喝完酒站了起来，帽子下面漏出一抹与珀西一样的红发。  
他手揣在兜里，走向二楼的住宿区，边走边小心四处瞄着，才拉开自己的房门。  
房内一个姑娘从书本中抬起头来，眼神中透出光，帽子客才拿出纸条，轻声念道：“格林德沃在怀念邓不利多。”  
另一边床上靠着的人睁开眼睛，在灯光下透着漂亮的绿色，如果多比在这儿，立刻就会向他道谢，感谢他和小马尔福先生吵架，才让多比有机会得到自由。这位绿眼睛的年轻先生此时果断地道：“这可不是我们能决定的！”  
姑娘平静地开口：“所以我们要去问白蜜蜂先生。”  
“赫敏！”绿眼睛恼怒地叫停。  
赫敏回他：“你明白这是事实，哈利，不是吗？罗恩你觉得呢？”  
罗恩摘掉帽子，比划一下：“你才是我们之间最聪明的不是吗？”他说着，继续拿着纸条念，“格林德沃病危。”  
这下哈利和赫敏面面相觑，赫敏则感叹一声：“哎呀，这还真要去问一下先生了。”


	7. Chapter 7

接到这个消息后，赫敏于第二天早晨先去报平安。她打扮得像一个美国的普通麻瓜少女，背着可爱的小背包，踏着高跟鞋走进了麻瓜的电报局，用电话光明正大地打给了凤凰社的接线员：“我要接怀特先生……，是教授吗？太好了！……对，我们现在到了英国，这里非常漂亮，不过您的老朋友病危了，我们一时也见不到他。……是的，斯坦的哥哥招待了我们。……您让我们参加他们的家庭聚会？”最后一句话赫敏忍不住提高了声音，但她很快就压了下来，“这样不会打扰吗？……好的，我明白了。您的消息就……好，我明白。”  
放下电话，赫敏架上太阳镜，深色的镜片后，她的眼睛机灵地转了几圈，确定没有追踪后，信步走过几个小商店，绕了几圈，再次确定安全后，向对角巷走去，隐入破釜酒吧的二楼。  
她关上门，先抽出魔杖施展了静音术，才道：“先生叫我们去参加英国凤凰社的聚会。还有，不许透露他还活着的消息。”  
罗恩立刻道：“我得先去传个消息，和我爸商量这件事。”他说着，拿出一个银西可，用魔杖在上面写了几个字，字迹很快就渗入其中。他迅速出去到吧台向里面的服务生纳威•隆巴顿要了点食物，把银西克扔进对方的手里，要求对方把食物送到房间里。  
这三位藏在这里，与珀西•韦斯莱接头的年轻人，尽管都是英国人的后裔，有两位的国籍却不是来自英国，他们是借着从美国来交流合作的机会进入英国。在护照上，他们的名字登记的可不是互相交流的那样，罗恩对外写的是斯坦•桑帕克，而赫敏的登记则是珀涅罗珀•克里尔沃特，至于哈利，他登记的是弗农•达力。  
罗恩全名罗纳德•比利尔斯•韦斯莱，这位韦斯莱家的小儿子在英国呆到十五岁时，被他父亲以交流的命义，送到美国学习了半年，实际上是去与美国的凤凰社接头，从此，韦斯莱家给院子里的一个食尸鬼施了变型术，变成的一个患有龙痘毒的“罗恩”，而他本人则为凤凰社送起消息来。赫敏•格兰杰，这位被称为美国伊法魔尼霍格沃茨分院近几十年来最聪明的女学生，是凤凰社年轻一代成员的翘楚。而哈利，他父亲詹姆斯在十八年前，突然被朋友布莱克杀死，当然，他母亲在美国坚称这事与布莱克无关，随着他和他母亲的失踪，这成为一桩秘不能宣的悬案。  
几天前，当他和赫敏踏上英国的土地时，他不由深吸一口气，这是他最陌生又最熟悉的故土。他在这里出生，成长到一岁，就被迫隐姓埋名，背井离乡，此时终于归来，却依旧前路未卜。  
他回来是因为前几天有关他的预言由亚瑟辗转递给了美国凤凰社，美国这边在几经决定后，让他过来冒个险。一来看是否能解救出西里尔斯•布莱克，二是探清纽蒙迦德现在的状态。  
用他母亲莉莉•波特的话来讲：“西里尔斯怎么可能去杀詹姆？自从预言传出的那一刻开始，他就不知道我们家的地址在哪里，而唯一知道的人是：彼得•佩迪格鲁！”   
但彼得死了，被布莱克杀掉了，布莱克被当场抓获，疲于逃命的莉莉带着还在襁褓中的哈利，自身难保，也来不及救他。  
哈利回英国之前，莉莉坐在昏暗的老房间里，轻抚着他的头，如呓语道：“你父亲去世了，就应该由西里尔斯来教导你，他是你的教父，为了你父亲，也为了你的教父，你要尽全力。”  
但被派到英国的青年三人组非常迷茫，除了传递消息以外，他们完全不知道自己能干什么。纽蒙迦德壁垒森严，根本进不去。难道让他们强攻？亦或是站在魔法部前振臂一呼：“我是能打败新黑魔王的救世主！”人民就会和他们一起推翻纽蒙迦德？  
更重要的是，谁是新的黑魔王？他们的敌人是谁？显然凤凰社给他们的指示并不是要推翻格林德沃。  
等罗恩送完信回了屋，哈利正就这个问题和赫敏吵架：“我什么也不知道，整整十几年，我都生活在美国，现在告诉我，我要消灭一个我们都不知道是谁的黑魔王？而他，他一直也不肯露面，只把我们打发过来！我都不知道该信谁？”  
“哈利，冷静点！”赫敏也微提高了声音，“他不会害你！他爱你！”  
“谁知道他爱谁！”哈利把自己扔进床里，“说不定他爱格林德沃都比我多！这么多年，他也没有针对纽蒙迦德做过什么！”  
罗恩只好抬起双手，插入这个谈话中：“嘿，哥们儿，能别和我女朋友吵架吗？”  
赫敏翻了个白眼，摇摇头，转到另一个角落里去，重重地拿起她没有看完的一本大部头书，不再理男孩子们。  
罗恩则坐到哈利旁边：“还记得咱们三个人是怎么熟悉起来的吗？”  
他们三个人是在英国魔法部的奇洛来偷走魔法石时熟悉起来的。魔法石当时被尼克•勒梅藏在伊法魔尼里，一个外来的交流生，一个高傲的聪明女学生，一个隐姓埋名的救世主，三个人都不常同他人交流，却因为这件事互相帮忙，出生入死，直到勒梅带着他的朋友找到他们，事情才圆满解决。  
罗恩就是在那时，见到了勒梅最重要的朋友，凤凰的创始人，哈利的保护者，现在代号白蜜蜂的人。  
哈利眨眨眼，没有说话，罗恩抬手拍拍他的肩：“先生怎么说来着？我们害怕的，只是未知。”他说着，放下手，冲他的朋友笑了一下，“放轻松。”  
他们对视了一眼，突然笑了，哈利摊摊手，似乎想说什么，但又找不到话，最后只能道：“希望你的消息早点来。”  
消息很快就传了过来。服务生纳威，罗恩曾经的同学，在把他们要的食物送上来后，却没有说一句话，但他们知道，写有时间地点的纸条夹在面包中。谨慎地拿出纸条，他们记牢了上面的内容，立刻把它烧了干净。  
等到了第二天夜幕降临，他们在人烟稀少的时刻，顺着对角巷走下去，进了一个没人的死胡同里，赫敏用魔杖数着其中几块砖，轻轻敲了几下，一道门从他们旁边的墙上显现出来，他们三个人警惕地环顾了四周，转身走了下去。  
门很快在他们身后合上，他们三个人都把手握在魔杖上，以防突发事件。罗恩这时候突然轻声道：“说实话，要是麻瓜的伯莱塔M72这时候突然来一发，大概我们有魔法也不管用。”  
赫敏冷淡地道：“这就是我们不想让巫师参加麻瓜战争的原因。”  
他干笑了一声，没有再接话，过了一会儿，地道尽头终于亮了起来，一个人把魔杖指到了罗恩咽喉下，开口问：“你从美国回来后，和我说的第一句话是什么？”  
“我要加入凤凰社，爸爸。”罗恩耸耸肩。  
亚瑟放下了魔杖，这时才看向他身后的人：“美国说要送两个人来调查布莱克的事，是这两位吗？”  
罗恩先指指赫敏，用口形对他父亲道：“就是她。”才笑嘻嘻地指着哈利道：“爸爸，这是哈利•波特，布莱克的教子。”  
密室里的人同时都沉默了，然后齐声惊讶道：

“波特？”  
“那个波特的儿子？”  
“他还活着！”  
“是莉莉的儿子吗？”

亚瑟张大嘴：“天啊！美国是疯了！怎么能把你送回来！”作为这里唯一完整听过那个预言的人，他觉得自己把那个预言传给美国真是傻！  
哈利平静地道：“我只是来告诉各位，我教父和我父亲的死亡没有关系。当初知道有人追杀我父亲之后，凤凰社就把我们全家保护了起来，为此我们很感谢，但我们家房子的保密人，不是我教父，而是我父亲的朋友中，最不受人关注的那个。”  
密道里有人轻声道：“彼得•佩迪格鲁。”  
所有人都惊讶地看过去，只见三位青年身后又进来一个人，一个凤凰社成员都多年未见的人。角落里一个大个子站了起来，他手里拿着一把伞，此时粗声粗气地指着他道：“邓布利多教授从学校被抓走前，和你还有我说的最后一句话是什么？”  
来人平静地道：“在光明到来之前，保护好自己。”  
大个子慢慢放下伞，轻颤着声音道：“天啊，莱姆斯，你去哪儿了？这么多年！”  
“就像你在劝说巨人一样，海格，我也在劝说狼人。”莱姆斯说着，却把眼睛调向哈利，“如果你母亲有和你提到你教父，也许，你也知道我。”  
“知道。”哈利的眼睛不由湿润了，“我知道你叫莱姆斯•卢平，是我父亲生前最好的朋友之一。”  
卢平看着他，抬起手，迟疑着，终于轻问：“我能……”  
他还没有说话，哈利主动地拥抱了他：“见到你真好！见到你们真好！”  
在不能向任何人说明身份的异乡，忍耐多年，终于可以回到故土，见到可以说出自己身世，自己真名的人，真好！  
卢平紧紧拥抱着他，半晌，哽咽地道：“梅林在上，你和詹姆斯长得真像，不过，你有一双你母亲的眼睛。”  
他们拥抱着，似乎不知道时间，而海格用手绢用力擤着鼻子，呼噜着声音道：“这真是个奇迹。”他说着，忍不住大步走过来，一把将他们两个人抱了起来。  
坐在一边的人群中，终于有人粗声道：“感人热泪的事情先放一放，我们先说正事吧，毕竟大家都时间紧迫。”  
“穆迪，总要让大家偶尔放松一下吧！”海格大声抗议。  
根本不理他的话，穆迪只道：“彼得•佩迪格鲁已经死了。”  
哈利从海格怀里挣出来，在口袋里摸出一张报纸，铺到桌子上：“他是一个没登记的阿尼玛格斯，他可以变成一只老鼠，我妈妈在看到这个报纸的时候说，这一定是他。”哈利把报纸摊到桌上。  
卢平看过去，若有所思地冲着穆迪道：“阿拉斯托，彼得最后能找到的一块尸骨是什么？”  
“一只手指。”穆迪也看向他。  
然后他们都看向报纸上的那只老鼠，一只少了一根脚趾的老鼠，它爬在现任欧洲联合魔法部政治办公室主任的肩上，是他的宠物。亚瑟看着这张照片，倒抽了口气：“里德尔每次都用它来监听我和格林德沃的谈话。我就是因为这个，去问过布莱克。唐克斯让我问的，难道唐克斯知道什么？”  
卢平这时有点不好意思地开口：“唐克斯和我，比较熟悉，我一直让她关注西里尔斯的事。”  
他们互相对视着，还来不及多下结论，密道再次进来一个人，罗恩的哥哥珀西走了进来，看到罗恩，他依旧维持着兄长的气势向他点点头，倒是罗恩翻了个白眼：“高升了就不理人了。”  
“罗恩！现在不是胡闹的时候。”珀西皱着眉，先转向今天来的凤凰社成员，“今天下午在开会的时候，格林德沃突然陷入昏迷了。斯内普现在是他的主治医师。欧洲的工作，按照职务高低顺序，暂时交给了汤姆•里德尔。”  
密室里的人一时沉默了，赫敏这时突然轻声道：“新兴的黑魔王？”  
穆迪抬头看了她一眼，他一只眼睛是假的，四处乱转，像是一个窥镜，赫敏不由退了一点。他却没有再看赫敏，反而问向珀西：“格林德沃昏迷的时候，你在现场吗？”  
珀西点头：“他看资料真的非常快，上次我把近五年的美英外交记录交给他，他已经看完了，开会就是为了外交事宜，他说队伍里有叛徒，话还没说完，就开始咳，然后喘不过气，接着就陷入昏迷了。”  
穆迪支着下巴，想了一会儿，突然道：“你们谁有印象，格林德沃是什么时候开始，身体变得这么差的？”  
屋里的人想了很长一段时间，最后还是珀西道：“如果我没记错的话，应该是奎妮•科瓦斯基去世后，他的健康状态就反反复复。我就是那时候开始给辛尼克斯做秘书，英国部的工作渐渐就变重了，对里德尔的倚重也越来越强。大概是去年，阿伯纳西也去世以后，斯内普被调入欧洲，他就日渐衰弱。”  
哈利终于忍不住道：“这个里德尔是怎么回事？”  
关于里德尔到底是怎么回事，真是一时半会儿都说不清，大家只能慢慢向他讲述。  
在他们讨论得热切时，远离英伦岛，在阿尔卑斯山的纽蒙迦德里，城堡主人突然从昏睡中醒了过来。他不是无缘无故醒来，床头的一个水晶球突然亮了起来，唤醒了他。  
格林德沃伸手握住那个水晶球，听着里面传出来的声音，突然微微笑了。  
——————  
怀特先生：Mr White，Albus Dumbledore，将名字内的意义转换再调整一下，就是Wasp White。黄蜂•白，就是白先生嘛。直接说白黄蜂就露馅了，所以白蜜蜂好一点。  
此处哈罗赫三人的化名就是在《死圣》里被食死徒抓住带回马尔福庄园前，他们报的化名。


	8. Chapter 8

关于里德尔到底如何达到现在的高度，凤凰社的成员也很难说得清。他们只能把里德尔的生平向哈利介绍了一遍。  
里德尔，1945年从霍格沃茨毕业，曾经做过级长，获过的奖项超乎想象地多，被称为百年最聪明的学生，很多人都觉得迟早一天他会做英国魔法部长，没想到他在毕业后却投奔了纽蒙迦德。在学校里，亚瑟比他长两届，海格比他小两届，而卢修斯•马尔福和哈利的父亲一样，比他小四届，在亚瑟要毕业的时候，里德尔举报了海格私养神奇动物，导致一个少女死亡。  
“阿拉戈克没有干过那样的事！”海格不满意地哼了一声。   
凤凰社其他的成员都沉默着没有说话，这是校史上的一桩悬案，至今没有完全解决。卢平这时候平静地说了一句：“如果消息可靠，当然，这条消息是我在狼人们聊天时听说的，里德尔刚毕业的时候，曾经说过，他一定要让邓布利多离开霍格沃茨，也一定要坐到格林德沃的位置上。”  
“就我所知，里德尔一开始的目标是在霍格沃茨当老师，并不想进魔法部，尽管英国曾经夸他是最适合做部长的人。”穆迪嗤鼻道，“我和他是同一届。至少他在毕业前是要申请当老师的，然后被邓布利多拒绝了。隔了两年又申请了一次，又被拒绝了。再见他，就是50年了，他已经是纽蒙迦德派驻到英国的交接代表。”  
赫敏左右看了看，大着胆子提问道：“那他中间干了什么？还有他进入纽蒙迦德后做了什么？”  
凤凰社的人再次沉默了一会儿，还是珀西回忆了一会儿道：“他中间做了什么，没有人知道。但就我所知，现在英国魔法部的中高层，基本都是他的人，至于在纽蒙迦德和欧联部的比例就不清楚了。他在50年之后，先在英国魔法部做了几年，然后调回了欧联部，从执法司做起，主要是审查各种巫师的案件，以及巫师与麻瓜之间的案件。之后成为欧联部的主要议员，兼审查部终身审查员。大概在65年的时候，欧联部改组过一次，成立了一个政治部，他就一直担任主任。”  
卢平补充道：“政治部基本就是欧联部的人事部，可以说欧联部所有的人事调动、出身资格、政绩功过，都是是由政治部来负责审核。”  
珀西接着道：“不止这些，政治部可以监查一切信件，也可以监听麻瓜的邮电局。”  
大家再次沉默了，听到“邮电局”这个词时，赫敏悄悄地深呼吸了一下，才道：“纽蒙迦德就让里德尔升职得这么快，然后放手让他管了这么多事，可以审查整个欧洲魔法界，甚至麻瓜界？”  
穆迪看向她：“小姑娘，你以为这是美国吗？”  
她忍不住摸了摸眉毛，颇觉尴尬：“我不是这个意思。”顿了一下，她接着说，“我知道，一旦一个人大权独揽，很容易出现人事任命错误。但是毕竟欧联部有那么多人啊，怎么会让里德尔如此乱来！”  
“把欧联部逐渐换血并不是难事，当年跟着格林德沃出生入死的人，现在平均年龄都在85岁左右，不少人都可以退休了。虽然这个年纪对于魔法界来讲，也就是相当于麻瓜的5、60岁，但是大部分巫师对行政事务并不热衷。”珀西耸耸肩，“当然，他们也在乎名声，但和麻瓜的方式不太一样。”  
“他杀了不少人。我是说里德尔。”一直没怎么说话的海格瓮声瓮气地道，“我知道，我在禁林里，费尔奇偶尔会和我说点。很多反对他的人，后来都消失了。”  
“这些人消失了，格林德沃会不问吗？”哈利觉得有点不可思议。  
“先是底层的人，这些人不会受到格林德沃的重视。他们胆子更小，一旦受到这样威胁，很容易屈服，屈服就有可能升职，升上去后，就是他的人。时间长了，原本中层的人也就开始投靠他了。当这些人和里德尔站到一个阵营后，他再联合更多人去和高层谈判，许以利益，高层一些人也就慢慢妥协了。这些事，大概格林德沃都不知道吧。格林德沃不是只要确保魔法部和麻瓜还在他的掌握中就行了？只要魔法界对麻瓜有绝对统治的能力就行了？”穆迪嘲讽地大声道。  
赫敏咬了咬唇，皱起眉思考了一下，轻道：“这不可能。格林德沃怎么会让事情失控到这种程度？他的前线崩塌了，他怎么可能一点也不知道？”  
“一些格林德沃的人应该已经投靠了里德尔，有些家族的老人们已经退休，新兴的人要么在考虑新的靠山，要么对格林德沃也不太认同，觉得他老了。另外，在欧联部建立后，格林德沃的政策，尤其针对麻瓜的政策，和他们想象的不一样。他们以为，这些麻瓜会被送进毒气室。”珀西微垂着头，看着自己的指尖，他的眼珠没怎么转动，尽管面前只是一张桌子，他所看到的，却是一片废墟。这个青年在魔法部里表现得颇为趋炎附势，刻板而功利，此时却像被抽走了大部分力气般，平和冷静。作为英国魔法部长的秘书，他可以说是这个团体中，最为接近里德尔核心的人。  
“我怀疑，里德尔一直在架空格林德沃。但从什么时候开始，就不知道了。不过你说得对，”他说着，抬头看向赫敏，“格林德沃看上去似乎一点也不知道，这点很令人怀疑。所以我们一直倾向于，他知道，而且他是赞同里德尔这么做的。因为他知道自己身体不太好，所以在为里德尔铺路，毕竟在所有的高层人物中，只有里德尔最接近他的风格。”  
“不，一点也不接近！”赫敏大声地反对，她甚至站了起来，但看到一群中年人在听到她的话后，都瞪大眼睛看向她，她还是退缩了一下，却又很快挺起胸膛，迅速从她随身的小背包里摸出一张纸，包里面显然施展了无痕伸展术，她施了一个飞来术才找到这张纸。  
展开纸，她指着上面几点，道：“斯卡曼德先生分析过最近一段时间欧洲大陆的政策，他说以格林德沃的风格，对审查是非常不屑一顾的。这个人一向看人很准，而且用人不疑，他确实会要求自己的手下效忠，但主要针对的是组织核心，而对中层则是用他引以为傲的口才诱骗，让对方死心塌地。如果对方不接受，他自然会有安排。斯卡曼德先生认为，至少从五年前开始，欧洲大陆的行事风格就在发生改变，审查这件事是最不合理的，其次是针对麻种巫师的政策。格林德沃虽然不喜欢麻瓜，但对所有拥有魔法的人，只要肯在他旗下，他不问出身。另外就是关于哑炮，他一向懒得管这些人，不会特意安排他们的生死。”  
“斯卡曼德先生？”海格先凑了过来，“哪个斯卡曼德，大的，还是小的？写书的那个，还是做傲罗的那个。”  
“两个都有说。”赫敏莫名其妙地看他。  
“哈哈！太好了！我就知道！”海格欢呼一声，“我就知道他，他们都还活着！”  
赫敏现在能体会到穆迪刚才说先谈正事时的心情了，她只能无奈地看着海格用庞大的身躯在有限的空间范围内转圈，转过头来，她看到一双温和的眼睛，月光一样软。看到她的眼神，眼睛的主人，卢平轻声道：“太不容易了，尤其哈利今天回来，大家多少都有点亢奋。”  
倒是穆迪还保持了清醒，他拖过那张纸，仔细地看起来：“要是年长的那位斯卡曼德先生说的话，就更可信了。他是一位非常有经验的傲罗。”  
“那合理的解释就是里德尔架空了格林德沃。这就非常可疑了，格林德沃居然没有发现对方在架空他吗？”亚瑟也怀疑起来，“从我这一段时间定期去纽蒙迦德所接触到的情况来看，他似乎并没有这个意识。”  
“他老了，九十岁了！”海格重重地坐下。  
九十二岁，哈利在一边默念，他和赫敏对望了一眼，咽下后面的那句话：他的老对手都九十四岁了，也没有糊涂到这种程度。  
“不论格林德沃知道不知道，不能让欧联部落入里德尔的手中，他不会放过任何一个活着的麻瓜，而且他乐见美苏战争，更重要的是，他希望欧洲卷入这场战争中。但显然，格林德沃并不希望。”珀西总结道。  
穆迪还在研究那张纸，边看边随口道：“亚瑟，那老家伙让你查的几个死人，有什么线索没有？”  
“我调了他们的档案，发现有几个和里德尔是一届的同学，也有比他小一两级的。”亚瑟叹气，“最早死的那几个没有好好地查，现在很难查得出来了。不过他们都是被一些简单的咒语击倒，然后施以毒药。”  
“如果能用咒语击倒，目的又是杀人的话，为什么不直接杀，反而还要击倒后再施以毒药？”哈利听了半天了，这个时候提出了自己的疑问。  
“可能魔力低到不足以用咒语杀人。”罗恩转头看他。  
这句话让亚瑟突然深思起来，他想了想，轻声说：“格林德沃曾经和我说，以前有过一种魔药，可以让麻瓜和哑炮暂时拥有魔法，但时效不会超过半个小时，后来他把它禁了。”  
穆迪抬起头来：“这玩意儿我有印象，麻瓜的猎巫审判所用这个给我们制造了不少麻烦。”  
“现在这种情形，麻瓜怎么能拿到魔法界的药？”罗恩率先问出了大家心中的疑问。  
在场的人重新陷入沉默，半晌，亚瑟说：“这是个好问题。我可以去问问纽蒙迦德。”  
这个问题确实重要，当亚瑟能再次进入纽蒙迦德时，已经超过了三天之约，格林德沃终于醒了，能坐起来说说话。以他现在的身体状况，显然不能邀请亚瑟吃晚餐，于是他们改成了下午茶。  
“您看起来……”亚瑟有点不知道该怎么说，格林德沃看上去气色确实非常不好，他就像强撑着，清醒地看着末日的到来，或者最终的结局。  
“人固有一死，清醒地去迎接死亡并没有什么坏处。”格林德沃毫不介意，“重要的是，死之前都在做自己喜欢的事情。”他说着，招招手，示意他坐下来，说说他有什么新进展。  
这件事没有什么需要隐瞒的细节，亚瑟直接了当地说出了自己的怀疑。  
关于魔药的疑问，格林德沃没有直接回答，反而颇感兴趣地反问道：“你这个问题很有趣。你是怀疑那几个斯莱特林，是被麻瓜杀的？”  
“这并非毫无可能，如果拥有这样的魔药，暂时的魔法足够他们完成这种程度的凶杀。”亚瑟严肃地说，“所以我想知道，您在禁了这个药后，它还有没有可能流通出去？”  
“你知道麻瓜聪明在哪儿吗？”格林德沃依旧没有直接回答，“他们聪明在，只要有说明书，总有人能把那些看上去很复杂，似乎不可能完成的东西，拼制成功。他们可以在无人的荒岛上，在条件有限的情况下，只靠人力和麻瓜的技术，不用魔法，也能做出令人惊叹的作品。”  
这话看上去像什么也没有回答，却完全回答了这个问题：只要有配方，麻瓜就能做得出来！  
看着亚瑟沉下来的神色，格林德沃从枕头下抽出魔杖，挥了挥，一个笔记本从他的书柜里飞了出来，落在面前，书页迅速地翻过，停在其中一页，他将这页纸拿出来：“你或许可以找一个精于魔药的人来看看，我记得斯莱特林现在的院长霍拉斯很精于此道，西弗勒斯也做过他的学生，不过他以前更喜欢里德尔。”  
接过这张纸，亚瑟突然发现一件事，格林德沃喜欢叫别人的名字，比如，他们才见过几次，格林德沃一直叫他“亚瑟”而不是“韦斯莱”，但是只有里德尔，格林德沃一直叫的是他的姓。  
他突然大着胆子问了一个问题，一个他觉得不该问，应该被埋于地下，甚至这个老人恐怕也想把它深藏于不见人的洞穴中，派一条龙守着，只要有人提及就会被火喷死的那种问题。  
“您为什么，在关押了他那么多年后，突然决定要处决他？”亚瑟轻声问。  
“我说过，不是我要处决他，是他要求我处决他。”格林德沃不为这个生气，“我为了不处决他，顶住欧联部的压力五年，55年的时候，欧联部几乎是用一切手段来催促我，尽快处决这个，他们怎么说的来着？”格林德沃出神地靠在床头，盯着床幔想着，他甚至依旧含着微笑，眼睛里全是怀念，但亚瑟看到他握在魔杖上的手指渐渐收紧，“哦！对，我想起来了。他们说：‘这是个全世界的威胁，是魔法界永远的祸害，是巫师们软弱的源泉，是我最大的枷锁，是纽蒙迦德和欧联部走向辉煌的最后一块挡门石。’”  
他说着大笑起来，室内似乎连亚瑟的呼吸都停止了，只能听见他尖锐的笑声传来那空荡荡的回音，最后这些回音止于剧烈的咳嗽。这笑声让亚瑟感到有点害怕，更多的则是气愤，不但气愤于欧联部，更气愤于格林德沃。他甚至冷酷地想：这不就是你一直以来的想法吗？  
格林德沃拒绝了多比送来的茶，挥挥手示意他没事，接着平淡地说：“后来阿不思对我说：‘杀了我吧，大家都轻松。’我就下令处决了他。尸体在地下室里放了三天，欧联部来了很多批人来检查。最后我烦了，我把他的尸体变成了一座雕像，就放在地下室，现在还在。我有时候会下去看看。”  
这声音太平淡，平淡得令亚瑟觉得毛骨悚然，他甚至能看到邓布利多闭着眼的雕像现在还立在格林德沃的地下室中，而面前这个老人时不时就会下到空无一人的地下室，对着这座雕像，一个人呆着。  
“那间地下室里没有别人的东西，只有他的，我把他在霍格沃茨当教授时用的东西全搬到了里面。”格林德沃闭上眼睛，唇边的笑意仍没有消散。  
邓布利多在校时期的办公室亚瑟当然去过，他甚至闭上眼睛都可以想起自己老师的房间是什么模样，而格林德沃就在这样一间仿造的办公室里坐着。  
“我有时候能坐一晚上，有时候也就小半个下午。那儿没有阳光，地下室嘛。不过，我还是尽量让他那里灯火通明。”格林德沃讲这些事的时候，真是毫无起伏，与他平常极具说服力的说话风格完全不一样，他的感情不知道是被剥夺了，还是被极力压下，这让这个故事听着干巴巴的，毫无生命力。  
亚瑟很想和他说：够了！  
但他没有动，依旧听着。听着格林德沃说：“我很想知道，那个老家伙，怎么能在这样一间房子，一躲就躲了几十年。我想知道，他在这里会想什么。”  
他说着，突然垂着眼睛笑了一下，似乎觉得这事太傻气。但他并不避讳在亚瑟面前犯傻，此时也只是像对一个孩子般说：“好啦，这些老旧的事情就说到这里吧，希望你别觉得无聊。”他说着，往被子里滑了滑，似乎这样更暖和点：“我总是想，如果我死了，大概就没有人知道他的这些事了。那怎么能行呢？”  
他真的是在准备身后事了，亚瑟再次不经大脑，发出一句他自己都不敢相信的问题：“如果您不在，纽蒙迦德……”  
及时住了嘴，亚瑟不知道自己的脸色是什么模样，他只能感到冷汗从脖子滑进背上的战栗感。  
这个问题似乎让格林德沃觉得万分好笑，他再次大笑起来，笑了一会儿才道：“亚瑟，这个位子没那么好坐，谁坐上去，谁知道。所以，谁想坐，就得忍受得了像我当年一样的惨烈。我等着。”  
这简直是对纽蒙迦德的王座下诅咒一般。  
亚瑟退了出来，带着这个方子，一时不知道该不该给霍拉斯•斯拉格霍恩教授看。他不知道格林德沃是真想破这个案子，还是想在死前把麻瓜与巫师之间的麻烦搅得更大。  
想到这里，他还是决定，在下一次凤凰社聚会的时候先把格林德沃的这一系列不合理表现提出来，再考虑下一步。  
“他就和你聊这个？他和……邓布利多先生的，往事？”哈利率先不可思议地问。  
罗恩支着下巴也一脸不可思议：“老爸，你就每隔三天去听这个？”  
赫敏支着额头，几乎是叹息地道：“他可能就是老了。”  
穆迪粗声道：“先不讨论这个，我们主要讨论的是，他到底会不会在可能快死的时候，依旧给魔法界和麻瓜界制造更多的麻烦。”  
“我怀疑他就是临死前想找个人怀念一下过去。”哈利忍不住道，赫敏拍了他一把，他只能耸耸肩。  
“比起这个，我想先问一个问题，纽蒙迦德是否有别的魔法可以监听麻瓜的邮电局？”赫敏已经在这几天整理了很多问题，好保障他们在英国的任务能顺利完成。  
目前在魔法部工作的人都互相看看，集体摇了摇头。穆迪挥挥手比划着：“纽蒙迦德有一批忠心的麻瓜，非常热衷于维持秩序，他们负责监听所有可疑麻瓜的电报或者电话什么的。”  
赫敏轻轻地松了口气，小声道：“那还好，渗透麻瓜的邮电系统要简单一点。”她说着，把目标重新放回到那张从纽蒙迦德带回来的魔药配方上，“我还有一个疑问，如果里德尔有斯内普的话，他们没有怀疑过这几起谋杀与这个药方之间的关系吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

如果斯内普能获得同样的药方，这个想法让凤凰社的成员再次疑惑起来。亚瑟先道：“乌姆里奇还活着的时候，一直想诱导我认为，杀这几个人的是猎巫审判所。她似乎并不在乎这些人的死，她只是希望，杀人的是麻瓜。”  
“这样就有机会去杀麻瓜了。”海格大声地道，“里德尔讨厌所有麻瓜，也讨厌麻瓜出身的巫师。要不是纽蒙迦德有严格的规定：巫师之间不能互相迫害，每一个证据都会严格审查，以防构陷，里德尔早就把麻种巫师都抓起来了。”  
“不抓也差不多了。”卢平道，“西里尔斯的那个表姐，里德尔最忠心的手下，天天在欧洲各种给麻种巫师找碴，欧联部肯定经常给格林德沃写信，但我想这些都被里德尔拦下了。给他写信的人，大概也会被里德尔处理掉。”  
“那就说明，这很有可能是里德尔找了一些麻瓜，让他们喝了药水，然后再害死他自己的人？”哈利觉得这件事实在不可思议，“我想，他要找麻瓜的麻烦，不用找这么大的借口。倒是格林德沃可能会这么做。”  
“主要是格林德沃自阿伯纳西去世后，基本就没有再去欧联部工作过。要不是最近美苏冷战，他都不准备露面。他没有机会下这种命令。”珀西接口，“他不露面，这是个大问题。可以说，里德尔就是内定的接班人。而欧联部的高层，没有什么人反对。”  
“这是个脏活。”罗恩道，他说完，其他人都看他，他不由耸耸肩，讶异地道：“难道不是吗？坐在那个位置上，每天下的令都是处理掉什么人。要不是天生喜欢这个，一般人哪里做得来。”  
“谁坐谁知道。”亚瑟不由低声接了口。  
他的话让其他人把眼睛都转到这位韦斯莱家的家长身上，他和罗恩一样耸耸肩：“今天在纽蒙迦德，格林德沃自己说的。”  
想到格林德沃说出这样的话，凤凰社的几位成年人一时也都默然，纽蒙迦德在初成立的时候，还是获得了不少巫师的支持，主要是因为他们出门终于不用再躲着麻瓜，不会再因为穿的衣服与麻瓜不一样而烦心，不用再因为偶尔不小心施展了咒语，尤其小孩子无法控制魔法而担惊受怕。  
凡是对这些有疑异，凡是对魔法界不满，凡是觉得魔法界不应当光明正大地站在这个世界上的，都被处理掉了。甚至许多麻瓜以为他们真的要被送到毒气室而担惊受怕时，整个欧洲安静下来了。之后纽蒙迦德为了既不让欧洲再次开战，又能让魔法界和占有更多人口比例的麻瓜和睦相处，采取了大量新的措施。至此，欧洲维持了一个微妙的平衡。   
除了不能针对魔法界，不能结社反对巫师，不能再决策欧洲，只能成为巫师界生活用品的提供者以外，麻瓜的生活倒也意外地平静。甚至纽蒙迦德专门成立了工业部，研究如何将魔法与麻瓜科技相结合。正是因为这些政策，巫师界有许多人，在获得了能自由站在这个世界上的权力后，再次产生了不满。  
格林德沃可以用一次两次，甚至三次的演讲来说服一部分人，但他没有那么好的耐心，最终的解决方法是，让反对的人闭嘴，让一直反对的人消失。最终，欧洲还是形成了高压的管理政策。  
“事实上，我一直不太能理解格林德沃。”穆迪皱起眉，他们凤凰社一直站在反对格林德沃的那一面，这时候迫于特别原因，突然和他站到同一战线上，总觉得哪里非常怪异，“如果说他不讨厌麻瓜，那不可能。四十年代他的政策基本就是能怎么杀麻瓜就怎么杀。但真正拿到欧洲后，他似乎原本是想让麻瓜成为家养小精灵的替代品，但是除了不自由，工作辛苦，他反而没有再滥杀。似乎麻瓜对他来讲，变成了一批……”  
“黑奴。”赫敏接口，看向所有的人，“虽然格林德沃对麻瓜的政策比里德尔好一点，但也没有好到哪里去。”面前这些人比她年长很多，又是凤凰社主力，更是生活在高压的欧洲下。出于对他们的尊重，她一直没有多说，但她总是习惯性地时不时想提醒所有人，正事是什么。  
把大家从这个议题里拽出来后，她对着一张纸道：“虽然暂时分不清这批人到底是麻瓜杀的，还是纽蒙迦德哪一派人的计谋，我们可以做些别的。哈利和我在下午讨论了一下，既然我们不能了解纽蒙迦德现在是什么情况，我们可以先做点力所能及的，比如，先把布莱克先生救出来。我们在考虑，是让他越狱去抓佩迪格鲁，或者是先抓到佩迪格鲁，然后带着他去给布莱克脱罪。以及，我们想和费尔奇先生交谈一下，我们觉得关于乌姆里奇，他可能有别的事情没有说。至于那个药方，我想，既然格林德沃提出要让韦斯莱先生去见斯拉格霍恩教授，他可能有什么安排，我们不妨将计就计。”  
她说完，环顾四处，看着这些成年人都盯着她，一时有点不自在，只能清了清嗓子，故作镇定地道：“你们觉得怎么样？”  
穆迪那只假眼滴溜转着打量她，半晌道：“丫头，有兴趣做傲罗吗？”  
赫敏干笑了一声：“我还是先把眼前的事情做好吧。”  
穆迪这时候又把眼睛转向哈利，这小子话并不多，他只是安静地坐在一边，看着大家讨论，偶尔才会和他的小团队说点什么。看到他在打量自己，哈利也就转过去看他，没有要躲的意思。穆迪耸耸肩，不再看他，反而道：“让西里尔斯越狱和抓佩迪格鲁，哪个更好做点？”  
“如果要抓虫尾巴，只能等里德尔带着他去欧联部的时候抓。相对来讲，说不定西里尔斯越狱更简单。”卢平终于开了口，大家这才知道，佩迪格鲁还有个外号叫虫尾巴。  
穆迪在这些事上更敏锐：“不要告诉我，西里尔斯也是个没登记的阿尼玛格斯。”见卢平不张口，只是微微点了点头，穆迪咧开嘴笑了，“那确实是越狱更方便。”  
哈利这时候插嘴：“如果可以的话，当然，我是说，如果可以，我们能不能双管齐下？”  
“这可能会打草惊蛇。”罗恩打断他。  
“如果格林德沃知道那是个阿尼玛格斯呢？如果他把你爸爸叫过去，其实就是为了让人打草惊蛇呢？否则我想不出，他这样一个人，为什么越过欧洲大陆的人来找英国人来帮忙？难道因为大家都是邓布利多的学生？”哈利转头反问。  
“我觉得，把爸爸叫过去这件事，已经是打草惊蛇了。”珀西不等其他人说话，先对哈利道，“这是我弟弟，哦，不是罗恩，我有好几个弟弟，弗雷德，你可能知道，我的一个双胞胎弟弟说的。他和我说，格林德沃叫爸爸过去就是为了吓里德尔，我以前觉得他是开玩笑，但你这么一说，我觉得有可能。”  
“‘你做的事情我都知道。’”赫敏探身看向珀西，“如果是这个意思的话，我想里德尔把斯内普调到纽蒙迦德的意图就很明显了。”  
毒杀！这就是里德尔的目的。用一个不显眼的方式，让格林德沃尽快死去，他就可以平稳地接手欧联部，真正地实施他的大计划。  
“这很不合理。”卢平觉得有点好笑，“如果格林德沃能意识到里德尔的问题，怎么会心甘情愿被他杀掉？以格林德沃的手段，十个里德尔也被他扔进地狱喂刻耳柏洛斯了。”  
“也许他不想活了。”亚瑟突然道，他想着格林德沃下午的话，慢慢地，甚至思维越来越清晰地道，“也许他早就对这件事没兴趣了，他想拉整个欧联部给他陪葬。因为他们……要求他……”他说到最后，突然有点不知道该怎么说。  
倒是穆迪了然他想说的内容，接过了后面的话：“欧联部为了处决邓布利多，给了格林德沃很大的压力。那时候欧联部刚成立，本来也不稳定，他们要求，如果格林德沃不杀掉邓布利多的话，欧联部将动员其他巫师，不再支持纽蒙迦德。”  
“他们借格林德沃建起欧联部，他已经没用了。”赫敏立刻明白了其中的纠葛，叹口气道，“任何一个权力共同体，刚成立的时候，对最上位者并不友好。他们在成立前和成立很久以后，都可以很稳定，唯有刚成立的时候，会觉得，除了现在那位，还有很多人可以坐这个位置。如果格林德沃没有处理好这件事，欧联部当时就会陷入自相残杀的局面。”  
“但是邓布利多是保护他们的。”哈利忍不住道。  
“他也掌握着很多他们的秘密。”不用赫敏解释，海格先说了出来，他气哼哼地道，“那群人，格林德沃没有占领欧洲的时候，天天来找邓布利多。等格林德沃占领后，就迫不及待地把邓布利多交出去。听说格林德沃不准备和邓布利多决斗，而是要直接把他抓起来时，那些人可松了口气呢！要是决斗……哼！现在还不知道是什么情况。”  
对格林德沃来讲，决斗肯定不是最好的选择。尽管这让他落下了懦夫的名声，但对于目的是能位高权重占领世界的其他巫师来讲，这是个满意的结局。  
“他可能以为，欧联部会允许他劝降邓布利多，但其实，巫师，尤其是那些纯血家族，大都不喜欢邓布利多。”卢平叹口气。  
密室里的气氛一时有些压抑，他们猜测的内容太多，绕的圈子太远，哈利不得不轻咳一声拉回注意：“我们得做点什么，只要我们能成功，他们就没有白白牺牲。”  
亚瑟故作轻松地道：“哈利说得对，我们还是来先商量一下，接下来该怎么做。”  
主要还是关于布莱克，既然怀疑格林德沃本身就是为了打草惊蛇，哈利提到的双管齐下就很有必要。通知布莱克在合适的时间变成阿尼玛格斯来越狱这件事就交给了穆迪，而哈利则决定和亚瑟一起去见斯拉格霍恩教授，赫敏与罗恩跟着海格去与费尔奇谈谈。  
他们约定好时间，先回去稍作休整。而哈利三人组则不再住在破釜酒吧，改去入住了一家麻瓜酒店。他们一出对角巷，在没人的地方，哈利就给三个人披上了一件斗蓬，这是一件可以让人隐形的外套，让他们不会被人再看到，等到合适的地方，他们再摘掉斗篷，换成麻瓜的模样，走进酒店。  
麻瓜酒店最大的好处就是有电话，而且附近有很多公用电话亭，不用总去邮电局，以防引起怀疑。赫敏继续承担着联络者，她父母都是麻瓜，为她这个“旅行者”的身份作了很好的掩盖。  
接线员很快就把电话接给了“怀特先生”，赫敏在简单地说了他们的计划后，有点迟疑地道：“先生，根据斯坦的父亲说，因为您的那位老朋友所在的董事会，曾经想要，您的命，所以，您的这位老朋友可能准备，和董事会，”她实在不知道该怎么用词，最终还是勉强而茫然地道，“同归于尽？”  
那边也沉默了，半晌，一个和蔼的声音道：“这确实有可能，也像是他会做的事。不过我想，事情还没有那么紧急。”他顿了一下，有点叹息地道，“我就说，他为什么不自己把那位年轻的继承者处理掉，原来打的是这个主意。”  
赫敏和怀特先生讨论着这件事的前因后果，并把他的指示记下来，尽快地挂断电话，以防可能存在的监听。尽管她在上面施了不少防麻瓜的魔法，仍然不能掉以轻心。  
邮电局监听着许多电话，有专业的麻瓜监听员审查是否有对欧联部不利的消息。只是没有人知道，其中有一根特殊的线，用特别的魔法连到纽蒙迦德。这个实验只此一处，但它非常成功。  
格林德沃靠在床上，抛玩着一个小小的水晶球。多比进来给他送茶时，觉得他看上去非常高兴。  
“先生今天心情不错？”多比怕茶太烫，小心地把茶递过去。  
“我确实心情不错。我终于确定了一个我一直不太确定的好消息。”格林德沃把那个水晶球小心地放到一边的抽屉里，接过茶，向多比道了谢，“我想，我可以进行下一步了。”


	10. Chapter 10

亚瑟按部就班，因为受格林德沃的直接指派，霍拉斯•斯拉格霍恩很快就接待了他。看过那张方子后，他摇摇头：“这个方子不算老，虽然禁了，想拿到它也并不难。但还是很少有人能真正配出来。”他顿了一下，眼睛里并没有什么神气，有点有气无力地道，“这里面有几味药，麻瓜很难拿到。关键是，它的制造过程需要非常精确的操作，比如说，第一道里的左搅三下，是需要快搅还是需要慢搅？麻瓜就很难掌握。”  
“但如果他们掌握了，并且能拿到其中的药……”亚瑟还是坚持地问，毕竟穆迪也曾说过，麻瓜曾用这种药水给魔法界找了不少麻烦。  
斯拉格霍恩抬起头来看他，最终无奈地点头：“可以的，如果他们确实完全掌握，是可以做出来的。但是亚瑟，这个药效会比巫师做出来的小得多。”他低下头去，看着自己的手指，“魔药之所以叫魔药，是因为做它的人有魔法，这种魔法通过制药的过程，加持进入有特殊作用的药物中，才会让它发挥出极大的作用。”  
亚瑟一时心有点凉，但他还是抱着侥幸地问：“如果麻瓜做的话，他能持续多久？”  
“五分钟，我估计，非常短。因为即使是巫师来做，也只能让身上的魔法维持半个小时。”斯拉格霍恩比划了一下，有点退缩地看他，“总之，不长。当然，如果是哑炮的话，能支持多一会儿。当初魔法界刚接管麻瓜的时候，麻瓜们用这个玩意造成的麻烦，也就是一些小烟火，让傲罗们跑来跑去，疲于应付罢了。”  
这个时间长度对于麻瓜来讲太无用了，还不如一把枪。只是让他们学会魔法，哪怕只会一条咒语，也需要大量的药物存储量，这对于麻瓜，很难办到，更不要说去实施谋杀。亚瑟沉默了一会儿，最后勉强地笑了笑：“谢谢你，斯拉格霍恩教授。”  
这位年纪也不小的教授站了起来，难为情地道：“抱歉，没办法帮什么忙。”  
亚瑟看着他，看着这位教授。他教过自己，也教过穆迪，甚至里德尔，在英国还没有沦陷的时候，他曾经有一个俱乐部，叫鼻涕虫，专门邀请优秀的学生聚会。亚瑟当然不在受邀之列，他既不爱那些荣光，更谈不上魔法优秀。他上学的时候就喜欢用魔法来研究麻瓜的技术，这对于这位教授来讲，没有任何意义。斯拉格霍恩享受的是那些优秀的学生将来会记得他，会和他来往，给他带来荣耀与好处。  
但现在，他看上去也没有那么光鲜，甚至显得有点胆小，不敢直视旁人的眼睛。即使他曾经很看好里德尔，即使现在里德尔如此风光，而斯拉格霍恩还享受着斯莱特林院长的地位，他看上去也不像是想沾光的样子。  
亚瑟看着他，突然道：“教授，如果，如果您还有什么知道的，请一定一定要，告诉我。看在死去的邓布利多教授的份上，看在霍格沃茨的份上。”  
斯拉格霍恩几乎要说什么了，但他还是握紧椅背，咬住了唇，躲闪地干笑了一声：“我现在就只是一个普通的老师，能知道点什么呢。”  
亚瑟看向他，他没有流露出失望，只流露出疲惫。二十年来，像斯拉格霍恩这样，知道什么，知道能做些什么，但没有去做的人很多。他没有闲暇来一一失望，他要做的事还很多。  
服了复方汤剂，改变了容貌，伪装成一个跟班的哈利一直没有说话，他总觉得这位教授在看到他的眼睛时，不知道为什么，总是很纠结。他不过是在选择伪装的时候，找了一个和他同样有绿眼睛的人罢了。  
他想着，在亚瑟转身离开前，替亚瑟轻道：“既然如此，祝您生活平安，教授。”  
不知道这句话哪里刺激到了斯拉格霍恩，他突然叫住亚瑟：“亚瑟！”  
亚瑟和哈利都转过头，不明所以地看他。见他深吸一口气，先施了一下静音咒，然后走到亚瑟耳边，用特别小的气音，发着颤道：“如果你确实代表纽蒙迦德，你去问问格林德沃，《尖端黑魔法》里的魂器是什么。”  
出了学校，他和哈利对视一眼，哈利也摇摇头。  
这个东西他们确实没有听说过，想到刚才斯拉格霍恩退开一步，瞪着眼睛，惊恐地看着他们，亚瑟想，这一定是一个非常可怕的东西，否则斯拉格霍恩的眼睛，不会像是看到了死亡。  
他们满怀疑虑地参加了凤凰社的下一次聚会，看看其他几个人的成果。  
通知布莱克逃脱不算太难，穆迪作为傲罗，在审问其他犯人时，“顺便”去看了一下布莱克，并将哈利还活着的消息及虫尾巴的事情告诉了他。因长年的监禁而显得脱型的布莱克眼睛突然放起了光。他在上次亚瑟来的时候就总觉得有什么事要发生，但他没想到，居然是如此好的消息。  
他原本背靠在栏杆上的身体转了过来，手指用力扒在栏杆上，眼睛盯着穆迪，像要放出光来：“你发誓！你说的是真的。”  
“以傲罗的荣耀发誓。”穆迪沉声看着他。  
布莱克看着他，很快，他的眼睛又耷拉下来，仿佛什么事都没有发生，但穆迪听到他用非常小的声音道：“我会去找你的，你会知道那是我的。”  
穆迪点点头，既然布莱克这么说，自然可以做到。他没有再说话，转身离开，等待着与他会合。  
至于赫敏他们，也用复方汤剂改变了自己的容貌，伪装成其他普通巫师，和海格一起去见了费尔奇。赫敏同样怀疑，这种药与其说麻瓜会去做，不如说哑炮做的可能性更大。  
她索性开门见山，诈一诈费尔奇。长年躲在学校里，作为唯一登记在册受到保护的哑炮，他也并不一定过得非常好，他虚张声势的背后，一定藏着更大的秘密。  
没想到费尔奇只是冷笑，甚至表示，有本事就杀了他吧，反正他没什么好说的。  
“正是他这样说，让我觉得他更可疑。”赫敏用笔戳着纸，伤脑筋地道，“巫师也并不都向着纽蒙迦德，也许有人可能找不到凤凰社，正在自己努力对抗。如果费尔奇联络了这些巫师，做出了那份魔药，他们可能还保护着一批别人不知道的哑炮，形成了一个连我们都不知道的小组织，完全可以完成这些谋杀。”  
在上一次巫师与麻瓜的战争中，巫师用魔法让人类的所有战争武器全部停用后，凭借狼人，巨人，还有巨怪等等一切力量，极大地震慑了麻瓜，才让欧洲魔法界快速征服了麻瓜世界。而之后，哑炮的生活并没有太大的改变，他们和麻瓜一起生活工作。反正他们看上去和麻瓜也没有区别。  
直到里德尔出台了仙境计划，哑炮这几年就像消失殆尽一样。但这个计划真的让哑炮一点反抗能力也没有了吗？  
“我最不能理解的是，里德尔对死了这么几个下属似乎并不恼怒，而格林德沃却要在这个时候查清楚。”赫敏拽着头发，“完全不明白他们这两边在做什么！”  
“如果格林德沃已经猜到里德尔在做什么，他做的这一切倒好解释，就好像猫抓老鼠之前，要先逗着玩一玩。但关键是，如果格林德沃生命真的不剩多久了，他还这么玩？”珀西也觉得不可思议。  
凤凰社的人互相交换了一个眼神，只有一个想法：纽蒙迦德新旧两任黑魔王都是疯子。  
“里德尔忍这一时，大概是因为他还没有完全控制欧联部。但格林德沃几乎足不出户，他也认为自己必是稳操胜券，所以他根本不在意格林德沃现在做的事，觉得这个老魔王大概也翻不出天来。但他为什么有这么大的自信？那可是格林德沃啊！”哈利也觉得不明白。  
“如果我们以前猜的都是错的，其实格林德沃确实在借此释放别的消息，比如说，要求我们警惕里德尔……”卢平犹豫地说着，说完他也觉得有点好笑，摆摆手，示意大家无视他。  
穆迪却谨慎地道：“这还，真不无可能。”  
亚瑟这时候突然问：“你们听说过，什么叫魂器吗？”  
看所有人都莫名其妙的表情，哈利在旁边补充了一句：“有关《尖端黑魔法》。”  
“虽然格林德沃是黑魔法大师，里德尔的黑魔法也很厉害，但他们一致同意，《尖端黑魔法》这本书可列为禁书。”穆迪好心地提醒他们。  
赫敏这时候犹豫了一下，穆迪看到她的表情，转头道：“丫头，来了这里，有什么话就直说。”  
“虽然《尖端黑魔法》在美国也是禁书，不过我能让同学帮我查一下。”她谨慎地道，“我可以用麻瓜的电话来联系和我一样出身于麻瓜家庭的巫师同学。”  
亚瑟点点头，有点疲惫地道：“这样最好。”他顿了一下，靠进椅子里，说话声音低了下来，“如果这是哑炮做的，可就真超出我的能力范围了，我也就对麻瓜的技术有点兴趣，对他们还算了解。无论里德尔和格林德沃在玩什么计谋，我是猜不出来了。”  
他显然还有别的话要说，所有人都没有开口，等着他接下来的话：“以前邓布利多教授上课的时候和我讲，优秀的巫师，其实都是喜欢麻瓜的。但看着现在的欧洲，我真不知道，我们算不算优秀的巫师。”  
“算的，你们肯定算。”哈利先急急地道。  
罗恩伸手握住他的胳膊，轻轻摇头，示意他不用这样安慰。  
亚瑟倒是笑了一声：“谢谢你，哈利。”他接着道，“我有时候想，我们还能做点什么？我们为什么还在坚持？都说，正义与光明虽然会迟到但永不会消失，到底是不是真的？甚至就算你来了，哈利，我知道你来的原因，但是，我也不知道，我们，还有你，能做点什么。预言到底有什么意义。”  
凤凰社的成员一时都有些低沉，他们都知道，如果想攻破纽蒙迦德，甚至欧联部，要么等它内部解散，要么要有一支能占绝对力量优势的军队，他们现在，都不具备。有些麻瓜已经适应了现在的生活，觉得这种稳定的生活也挺好，甚至有些麻瓜觉得为欧联部工作是一种无上光荣。  
哈利环顾四周，先打破了沉默：“就算欧联部还要存在，也不能交给里德尔这种人吧？单是这件事，也挺有意义的。”  
“对！搞不定整个欧联部，我们可以先搞定里德尔！”罗恩跟着给大家打起气来。  
亚瑟看着自己的儿子，尤其珀西转过头，轻轻向他点了点头，他再转头去看穆迪、海格和卢平，甚至越过他们，可以看到还有许多不能说出名字，不会参加这个聚会，但不断为凤凰社提供消息的人。  
海格看他缓过劲儿来，歪歪头，先笑了起来：“有没有觉得自己又年轻点。”  
亚瑟不高兴地白他一眼：“我不老！”  
凤凰社的成年人们同时沉默了一下，为着这句话齐声大笑。  
没有人放弃。就算不能让它变得更好，但也不能让它变得更糟。  
这是沉默下的力量。  
尽管不知道纽蒙迦德到底在做什么，但基本任务还是定了下来，先对付里德尔，以及他集结起来的力量。在临散会的时候，穆迪嘀咕着：“如果莱斯特兰奇的那个女人和马尔福家被攻破，英国这边的势力会减弱很多，欧洲就可以交给格林德沃来解决了。”  
毕竟是二十八纯血家族，他们所代表的势力，在整个欧洲魔法界都首屈一指。  
赫敏把这个先记在心里，她决定先联系一下美国，解决《尖端黑魔法》的问题。这次她挑了一个电话亭，哈利他们披着隐形衣挤在电话亭里一起听着白蜜蜂先生的指示。  
她不能在电话里说魂器，但她博览群书，在听到魂器后就猜到了它的一些用途，联想到相关的指代词：“先生，您知道古埃及神话中，关于奥利西斯被分割后还能复活的神话吗？这个神话的完整版本，我们在欧洲找不到。”  
“这个神话确实有，不用看书我也这知道，这种技术传给了他的儿子荷鲁斯。不过传说是传说。”电话里的老人总是那样平静稳定，似乎天塌下来，也有他先顶着，毕竟他是个高个子。  
哈利抢先道：“那岂不是对付他就没有意义了？就算有人杀了他，他马上就可以立刻复活？”  
“也没那么容易，根据记载，奥利西斯第二次复活的时候，因为少了一块，他就不能回到阳间，只能做阴间的守护神，何况复活需要很长时间的准备，也需要各种魔药。尤其刚死的人，灵魂很不稳定，马上复活都不一定能成功。”白蜜蜂先生带着笑意告诉他。  
“您的老朋友，也知道这些吗？”哈利接着问。  
“可能，非常可能。”对面谨慎地道，“但想让对方丢一块，那也不容易，更不要说，他现在恐怕很难离开他的老家。毕竟作为董事长，一举一动都有人关注。”  
他们又简短地了说了几句，挂了电话后，回到酒店，赫敏皱眉道：“那就得先击杀里德尔，然后趁他还没复活时，找到魂器，破坏它们。”她说着，抬头看向哈利。  
感受到她的注视，哈利道：“你是想说那个预言？我的任务就是去击杀里德尔？”  
罗恩摆摆手：“你们这个有点略欠考虑，你们不知道里德尔的魔法到底有多厉害！”  
不管有多厉害，预言里也说了，面前这个绿眼睛男孩是他的克星。到底预言有多大的作用，是否会改变，面前三个人面面相觑。最终罗恩摊摊手：“我可不认为，你站到他面前给他一个咒语，就能实现预言。”  
“预言只是事件的片段，我们永远不知道片段是在什么时候发生，也许我们现在做的一切，都是向这个片段前进，但不能让这个片段影响到我们的决定。”赫敏点头，看到对面两个男孩迷惑的表情，她茫然地道，“这是先生给我们单独上课的时候说的！”看到这两个人还是没有印象，她长叹口气，“就没有一个人能好好上课吗？”  
哈利摆摆手：“先不要管上课了，我们先研究一下，下一步要怎么做。”  
还不等他们做什么，欧洲突发混乱，哑炮从仙境里跑了出来，对所有欧洲的魔法部进行了突袭，连麻瓜都被卷入其中。  
无论是巫师还是麻瓜，都震惊地看着哑炮们在胸前挂着牌子，上面写着：“还我生命与自由”，冲进各个魔法部，用不知道从哪里弄来的麻瓜武器对他们进行攻击，更有甚者，虽然时间很短，但有些哑炮用了魔法。尽管最初没有反应过来，有不少巫师受了伤，但他们还是很快地开展了防御，并把大量的哑炮击晕抓捕。  
逃跑的哑炮在街上与麻瓜的维安队及巫师发生了争斗，虽然最后还是落败了，仍引起大量的关注。尤其当有人不怕死地将摄像机对准这些哑炮的时候，他们大声喊着：“为什么把我从家里骗走，为什么拿我们做实验！”  
这声控诉成为了麻瓜世界与巫师世界的报纸头条，尽管麻瓜的电视与报纸迅速就被下架，但巫师界的报纸却无法叫停。所有的矛头都直指向欧联部与纽蒙迦德。格林德沃早以身体有恙为由，很久不参与政事，熟悉欧联部的人，自然将所有的目标都对准了里德尔。  
里德尔代表纽蒙迦德面向所有巫师表达了遗憾，表示原本美好的仙境计划出了如此差错是他没有想到的，他会立刻彻查，给所有巫师家庭一个满意的答复。  
“如果他处理不好，要不欧联部得让他下台，要不他就会暴露本性，直接先统治欧联部再说。”哈利看着报纸，在酒店里对他的朋友道，“这真是，百密一疏。”  
赫敏摇头：“这也来得太及时了，就像在为你制造机会一样。难道先生还另有安排？”她在不大的房间里走了几圈，最终重重坐下，皱眉思索，“这倒很有可能，不把所有的鸡蛋放在一个篮子里，这才能有效迷惑敌人。”  
关于这件事，亚瑟也不能置身事外。他赶着去纽蒙迦德做报告的时候，难得只有斯内普一个人在，里德尔和他的下属大都在处理这次突发事件，纽蒙迦德都显得清静了不少。亚瑟简单地向斯内普点点头，对方也冷淡地回礼，比了个请，示意他随便进。  
环顾四周，亚瑟没有见到那只老鼠，却看到一只姜黄色的大猫站在楼梯口上警觉地盯着他。亚瑟也与那只猫对视了一眼，见对方最终懒洋洋地一跃而走，迅速就不见了。他想，这可能就是格林德沃说的那只猫狸子。  
一推门进去，就看到格林德沃居然在看电视，而且看的还是美国的CBS。看到他进来，格林德沃示意多比可以关掉了。多比打了个响指，电视立刻就黑了下来。他很快为他们送上了下午茶，接着就不知道躲进了哪个角落。  
亚瑟还没有汇报最近的进展，格林德沃先道：“仙境的看守员全部死亡，而且是非常利落的阿瓦达索命咒，一击一中，没有多余的咒语。”  
这可以说是内部消息，恐怕欧联部的很多人都不知道，亚瑟小心地道：“是新肃清者，还是别的……？”  
“里德尔怀疑是凤凰社。”似乎没有注意到亚瑟全身一僵，格林德沃正犹豫着给自己的茶里放多少糖，最终还是没有放很多，只放了半勺，才转头看向亚瑟，轻笑了一声，“我看他是犯傻。不过，为了这点事，他把阿兹卡班的摄魂怪调走不少。”  
亚瑟迟疑地道：“您这边，不会守卫太少吗？”  
格林德沃摇摇头：“谢谢你的关心，亚瑟，不过放心，他们还没有落魄到要对我这个老头子动手的地步。”  
“关于哑炮，”亚瑟决定还是进入正题，“我这边显示，魔药可能不是麻瓜使用，而是哑炮们制造。或许，几次凶案和这次事件一起，都是他们计划的一部分。”  
格林德沃只是吹着他有点烫的茶，半晌才抬起头：“或许吧。”  
这个回答让亚瑟觉得很难受，他甚至觉得有什么东西爬在他的背上，让他想动一动，好缓解现状。他忍不住道：“仙境计划，”  
知道他要问什么，格林德沃抬起手示意他不用说：“不是我提议的，但我确实批准了。我知道里德尔是想把他们另关在一处，毕竟哑炮某种程度上和麻瓜一样。不过发现他在拿哑炮做实验，确实是很久以后。因为我也不知道，这个地方在哪里。”  
听着他的回答，亚瑟漫无边际地想：如果把仙境的守卫击倒，把哑炮放出来，是格林德沃的计划呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 魂器与荷鲁斯的想法不是我想的，是有人考证魂器的单词时，认为这个单词Horcrux的词根与荷鲁斯Horus可能有关系。  
> CBS：美国哥伦比亚广播公司，1927年成立，美国三大商业广播公司之一，50年代它就推出了彩色电视广播。


	11. Chapter 11

到底该如何评价格林德沃？在当代也没有办法拿出一个公平公正的说法。  
美国说他是未加冕的魔法界帝王，黑魔法的使者，银舌灿莲，却也承认不可能轻易击败他。倒是苏联人的评价耐人寻味：他是一个，想要获取就敢付出代价的人。  
在欧洲本土，即使是麻瓜，也有他的狂热崇拜者，对力量，对他个人能力，都非常认可。毕竟他也提拔了一群麻瓜。用麻瓜来管理麻瓜是最佳的办法，他曾经在一次专门对麻瓜的演讲上说：“我不是因为你们不具备魔法而让你们低人一等，而是你们长年的傲慢，无序，对这个世界的破坏，内部无修止的战争，而让我觉得你们就像一群侵蚀着这个星球的害虫。若你们能够修正，人类仍有希望。”  
有不少麻瓜也认可他的说法，认为自己身处的麻瓜世界就是一个恶心肮脏自相残杀毫无远见的环境，这些人成为了纽蒙迦德管理麻瓜的先锋，获得了极高的特权，享受着很多荣耀，挺着胸膛赞美着魔法界对世界的美好改变。  
当然，目前欧洲魔法界也没有说过他的不好，说他不好的文章都没能发表，大家所看到的，都是以丽塔•斯基特为代表，指责美国和苏联在世界的发展中毫无建树，却一味苛求着努力发展的欧洲。她甚至提出，美国魔法国会的建国史充满了“无人能看到的有如老鼠洞的历史”，“一个倍受迫害的群体，却与迫害者站在一起，来迫害欧洲”。  
亚瑟有一次去纽蒙迦德向格林德沃汇报时，正好看到《预言家日报》上有一篇这样类型的报道，而格林德沃只拿它来垫东西。见亚瑟盯着那篇文章，他还笑着道：“别理那个疯女人。”  
这样一个人，一手建立起欧洲现在的世界，难道会再自己一手把它推倒？  
若真是他把哑炮放出来，为了什么？只为对付里德尔也有点大材小用了吧？  
“里德尔的哑炮仙境计划，在好几个魔法部都非常受欢迎，甚至有些哑炮是被他们的父母亲自送过去的。”格林德沃边喝着茶，边谈天气般谈着这件震惊了全世界魔法界的新闻，“有些纯血家族认为，家里出现了哑炮，默然者，或者与麻瓜结婚，是一件非常耻辱的事情。这些人会从族谱里除名。”  
被自己亲生父母送进仙境？亚瑟目瞪口呆地看着他，觉得自己的耳朵出现了幻觉。  
“并不是所有的父母都会无条件地疼爱自己的孩子，孩子是他们荣耀的继承，是他们的奖杯。如果没有起到奖杯的作用，就没有存在的必要了。”格林德沃被他的表情逗笑了，轻描淡写地道，“你知道现在麻瓜家庭里，有多少人觉得能出一个巫师是值得炫耀的事吗？”  
“但是，英国现在，不太喜欢麻种巫师。”亚瑟忍不住道。  
听了他似抱怨的话，格林德沃挑挑眉：“那欧洲大陆还比你们好一点。”他说着，不等亚瑟反应过来，换了个话题道，“我有段时间禁止了美国与苏联的报社在欧洲设立分社，后来美国的报社可以进入英国，苏联的报社可以进入德国。哑炮这件事，在欧洲大概能压下来，但国外的舆论，大概就不太好做了。你给你儿子捎个消息，让他回去看看，如果有什么问题，记得告诉我。”  
亚瑟答应了，没头没脑地离开纽蒙迦德，觉得自己已经被欧联部莫名其妙的政策搅晕了头，只能先把格林德沃的要求带给珀西。  
对于这个要求，珀西只能叹口气，带他去看审核部，边走边道：“苏联的报社在德国，不由英国分管，所以不知道那边如何。英国这边得到的指示是，美国这边的报纸只能在美国发行，不可带入英国，也不可以进入欧洲。”  
他们说着，老远就听见审核部里传出丽塔•斯基特不满意的声音：“我的文章哪里还需要审核！要真出了问题，我自己能负责！”  
“你负责？你哪能负得起全体审核部的责？出一个字的错误，我们部门所有人都吃不了兜着走！这叫新闻事故！”他们一进门，就看到审核部里阿莫斯•迪戈里正挥着魔杖，审核着报纸上的稿件，而斯基特抱着臂，嘟着嘴站在旁边。  
珀西指着这些初稿道：“上面会有一张专门的单子，凡是单子上列出来的事件都不能写，列出禁止的词都不能出现，在这个单子的基础上，审核部会更严格，比如同义词也不能出现。因为以前有出现过，被上面发现了以后，是一级新闻事故。”他干巴巴地道，“那次事故里的人，还在世的，现在只能扫厕所。”  
斯基特骄傲地道：“我可不是洛夫古德那个傻瓜。《唱唱反调》？呵！他真敢唱。”  
洛夫古德的杂志确实是一本非常敢写的杂志，基本算是英国的禁书，尽管他宣布他早就不写了，但大家随时都能找到最新的一期。比如他在上面写着：邓布利多肯定没有死，他将是英国的希望，迟早一天带着英国脱离欧洲大陆。  
“那怎么能知道美国的报纸有没有进来呢？”亚瑟看着迪戈里的工作量，叹口气问。  
“大部分报纸进来的渠道就那么几个，我们时不时就会去查。麻瓜负责查麻瓜，我们负责查我们。当然，还要靠专门的人举报，否则我们有时候也发现不了。”迪戈里指指旁边的漏网之鱼，“喏，这就是刚收上来的。我们规定了，即使是来英国旅游的，也不许带这类东西入关。”  
亚瑟拿起一份美国的报纸，斯基特倒先用魔杖点了点报纸，娇声说：“可不要受蛊惑哦。”  
“它有格林德沃先生一半的本事吗？”亚瑟不咸不淡地道，他想着，打开报纸扫了一下，无非是些对哑炮事件的抨击，指责了欧洲政策的失误，并且提出，高压之下必有反弹，如果欧洲还保持如此，美国与她的合作，恐怕要再谈。  
“说得好像谁想和他们谈似的。”斯基特也看到这段，她撇撇嘴，扶了一下自己最新的发型，生怕它塌了，然后不耐烦地看向迪戈里，“我的文章到底行不行？”  
迪戈里冷淡地指指里面一个词：“新规定，这个词不能出现。同义词也不行，替换词也不行，总之和它相关的事都不行，不管是赞扬还是贬低，这个词会让人产生相关联想，所以删掉，改写。”  
斯基特匆匆扫了一眼，亚瑟也看了一眼，是“权力平等”。  
迪戈里一板一眼地道：“里德尔主任说了，权力会让人产生邪念，平等这个词与其他词联用，就会产生歧义，让人意志不明，所以删掉。”  
亚瑟几乎要喷笑了，他只能极力忍住，但这笑意很快就泛起了苦涩。他低下头，夹着报纸，随手拿起迪戈里那张单子，罗列的东西不胜枚举，他随口道：“倒是哑炮这件事不在这个单子上？”  
迪戈里嘲讽地看了他一眼：“特殊新闻不由我们写，包括这位女士也没有资格写，是由政治部亲自写好以后送到报社，直接印刷。”  
他还是第一次听说这件事，亚瑟只能夹着报纸看了一下珀西，刻板地道：“为了我们好不容易维持下来的欧洲秩序，请努力。”  
珀西也平淡地道：“我的荣幸。”  
亚瑟出了审核部，没有人注意到他拿走了一份美国的报纸。他之所以拿这份报纸，是因为他记得，上次去纽蒙迦德时，格林德沃床头就放着一份。虽然不知道这位当权者为什么要看，但是蛛丝马迹也不能放过，他得回去仔细研究一下。  
只是他研究了半天，也没发现这份报纸上有什么值得格林德沃关注的地方，只好晚上送到凤凰社让其他人去看看。  
凤凰社的其他人看了看，都没有看出什么，从美国来的青年三人组也翻了一遍，赫敏只是看看广告的部分，顿了一下，然后摇摇头，示意不知道。但她随口问了一下：“格林德沃当时在看什么呢？”  
亚瑟回忆了一下：“就是哑炮相关的新闻。”  
赫敏低头看了看，最终仍是摇头，大家只能失望地散了会，认为这不过是格林德沃的一时兴起，想看看国外是怎么评价，毕竟他也曾很擅长消息收集与分析。  
唯有三人组回了酒店后，赫敏紧张地道：“那份报纸上，有先生以广告名义发的一个消息。”  
哈利严肃地点头：“我看到了，但不敢在开会的时候说。我不想引起其他人的注意。”  
“你的意思是格林德沃在看这个广告？”罗恩不可思议地道，“它只是一个卖假发的广告，格林德沃还不需要假发吧。”  
这个广告的用词经过特殊的排列重组后，是美国凤凰社发出的一条警告消息，示意欧洲有几个巫师要逃往美国，需要接应。  
赫敏有点焦虑地转了几圈道：“我不知道！我不知道格林德沃是否知道或者熟悉先生的一些用词习惯！如果他们曾经是朋友，他可能，是不是能看出来……”  
哈利安抚地道：“我想没有，如果看出来，你以为格林德沃能坐得住？”  
赫敏重重地坐到单人沙发上，叹口气：“希望吧。”顿了一下，她道，“我得给先生打个电话，起码要提个醒。”  
白蜜蜂先生愉快地道：“我想他应该不知道，我已经修改了我的修辞方式很久了。从我们分开后就一直改，不过谢谢你的提醒，我会关注这件事。”  
“斯坦的父亲觉得最近的事情是他特意放出来对付董事会和新继承人的，您觉得的呢？”哈利在旁边问了一句。  
“除非他确实要结束董事会，否则我想不出来他要这样做的原因。但以他的能力，让董事会解散重组有很多种方式，直接让他不喜欢的那类人去组织进攻，实在是匪夷所思，但我们也不能太掉以轻心。”白蜜蜂先生平静地道。  
“您会回来解决这件事吗？”哈利又接着问。  
对方沉默了一下，声音中露出自嘲：“我想不出，我有必须再回去的理由。”  
“如果，您的老朋友被他的继承人害死了呢？”哈利也沉默了一下，又轻声问，“如果害死他后，这个新继承人会实施更严酷的管理方式呢？而这个新继承人，还不会死呢？”  
美国那面没有回答，半晌，白蜜蜂先生轻道：“不早了，你们早点休息吧。”  
哈利失望地听着那面挂掉了电话，抬头看到赫敏叹息的眼神，他不满意地道：“怎么了？”  
“他已经做了很多了。”赫敏轻声道，他们并肩向旅店走去，她轻声道，“他很犹豫，他热爱自己的国家，比起我们是出生在大西洋另一边，也成长在另一边，他是被迫离开这里。”  
“他如果能回来，这件事可能更快就可以解决了。”哈利急声道。  
“但这里并不一定欢迎他回来。”赫敏站在街头，看着完全昏暗的街上，最后一批麻瓜正关掉自己的店铺。她轻声道：“已经习惯了占有统治地位的巫师，哪里能轻易让出自己的权力？”  
哈利和她并肩站在街头，看着街上行色匆匆的行人，这个时间点，巫师和麻瓜走在街上，除了服装，完全看不出来区别。  
他们得不出最好的结论，也不知道未来的拐点在哪里。  
然而哑炮的事件还有后续，一些普通巫师家庭甚至麻种巫师家庭因为这件事，开始悄悄议论，认为这次是哑炮，下次又是谁呢？这件事不断地升温，尤其哑炮事件在英国引起的波澜，比在欧洲大陆还要大。毕竟这些年，纽蒙迦德给予了英国特别区的待遇，这件事让他们觉得自己的待遇受到了破坏。  
为了压制这件事，里德尔派了贝拉特里克斯•莱斯特兰奇来审查，亚瑟敏锐地发现，里德尔让他的那只老鼠跟在了他最信任的女人身边。这只老鼠显然是为了在魔法部探听消息。  
这只老鼠还没来得及探听两天，就在大门边被一只大黑狗追得四处跑。在巫师们喊着不祥的时候，也有几道咒语看着像是帮忙，其实是击向那只老鼠。  
不知道从谁的魔杖里发出一道白光，击在这只少了一根趾头的老鼠上，在大家的惊呼声中，这只老鼠被迫变成了一个人。这阵惊呼在一道不可思议的声音中，变成了更大的尖叫——有人认出了这个人：“彼得•佩迪格鲁？你不是死了吗？”  
不知道是谁的束缚术让虫尾巴陷在当场不能动弹，这激怒了办完事出来的贝拉特里克斯，她从一片混乱中挤了过来，怒吼着维持秩序，甚至不惜用魔杖发出钻心剜骨的咒语，但一边的大黑狗也突然变成了一个人。大家看着这个有些眼熟的男人，小声尖叫：“西里尔斯•布莱克！这是怎么回事？！”   
布莱克拿着不知道从哪儿拿来的魔杖，向贝拉发动了攻击。他们互相争斗，贝拉特里克斯还尖叫着要其他人来帮忙，但这样的变故让魔法部的人一时举着魔杖不知道该做什么。布莱克在躲过这位表姐的一道光后，突然向她连着发射了几咒语，而人群中不知道谁也向她发动了一道咒语，她惊异地低头看看自己的前胸，慢慢软倒，竟然死去。  
布莱克也显得非常惊讶，他只来得及顿了一下，有一个人在混乱中，突然趁其他人没有注意的时候，走近他，一把握住他的手臂，幻影移形，消失不见。只留下被捆在当地的虫尾巴，和贝拉克里特斯的尸体。  
人群慢慢地围过来，不知道谁说了一句：“梅林的胡子，这下糟了。”  
英国魔法界进入紧急状态。


	12. Chapter 12

自贝拉特里克斯被击杀后，里德尔极为震怒，整个英国陷入戒严，尤其是魔法界。这位里德尔最重要信徒突然死亡，布莱克越狱出逃，原本应该死的佩迪格鲁却还活着收监，显得英国魔法界莫名颠倒，让人人自危。  
所有巫师的出身、魔杖使用状况，都以杂七杂八的名目被查了几遍，尤其是麻瓜出身的巫师更是查得严，这让麻种巫师忍不住抗议，连麻瓜都在悄然议论，认为英国麻瓜现在的生活，说是在特别区，还不如被欧洲大陆巫师界统治的麻瓜。  
凤凰社的人也不轻松，韦斯莱家的人因为和格林德沃最近走得比较近，审得不算严，其他人都遭到严格监视。  
令凤凰社的人更提心吊胆的是：布莱克并没有与凤凰社的任何人会合。头两天大家还以为他是躲起来了，但长时间没有消息让大家着了急。他们不知道他去了哪儿，他既没有再找魔法部的麻烦，也没有去见能和他接头的人。  
“只能说，没有消息就是好消息，不是吗？”海格带着自己烤的饼，尽管大家都没胃口，尤其这玩意儿看上去让人特别没胃口，青年三人组还是给面子地拿了一块，结果差点硌掉牙。  
这句话只能让人强颜欢笑，毕竟布莱克是阿尼玛格斯，他要愿意，早就变成狗跑来和他们会合了。  
海格接着说：“不过大家最近也是小心点，里德尔把布莱克在校期间也就读于格兰芬多的人都查了一遍。”  
“你也被查了？”哈利皱眉问。  
“怎么可能放过我？尤其我和他还有点……哼！”海格说到一半，没有再说下去，其他人都知道是什么事，叹口气，唯有三人组不太懂，只能听海格接着说,“不过我没什么好查的，他总觉得我是个傻大个儿。”  
“里德尔要求所有傲罗去找黑狗，一个个试哪个是布莱克，还把登记处的人问责了。”穆迪叹口气，又觉得挨个儿找黑狗这件事特别可笑。  
“贝拉特里克斯怀了四个月的身孕，可能是里德尔的，虽然她的丈夫是别人。”珀西突然道。  
穆迪震惊了，这个消息他身为傲罗都不知道，珀西耸耸肩：“职位高也有好处，何况我做过部长秘书。”  
“那里德尔岂不是要气疯了？”穆迪若有所思地道。  
“他气疯了不是因为这件事。”珀西到底在部长身边呆过一段时间，对这个政治部主任还算了解，“女人可以再找，孩子可以再有，忠诚的信徒可以再来，但他觉得自己的权威遭到了挑衅。”  
这样的话让大家一时闭嘴，终于意识到那句“这下糟糕了”是什么意思。  
赫敏忍不住道：“可在这之前已经有好几个他的人……”  
“那些人对他并不重要，而且他们死了以后，有不少麻瓜也因此被杀，让他觉得也算值得。”珀西顿了一下，轻叹，“大概乌姆里奇死了对他有点影响，虽然乌姆里奇未必对他如贝拉特里克斯忠心，但她毕竟讨厌麻瓜，又在执法司工作，而且折磨人的时候绝不手软。不过里德尔大概并没有意识到这样的人对他的影响或重要性。”  
“听上去，好像他比格林德沃要糟糕多了。”哈利若有所思地问。  
“不，他们一样糟糕，只是格林德沃老了。”穆迪平静地道，“你没有见过他年轻时候，那会儿欧洲让他搞得鸡飞狗跳，而且他对不愿意臣服的人，也从来不手软。只是他不太喜欢这种阴沟一样的手段，他一向是大张旗鼓，光明正大地打败对方。他自诩为能改变魔法界的人物，也认为没有人能在魔法上打败他。他折磨人都是摆在明面上，以绝对力量压制，让人毫无还手之力。”  
“其实处决了邓布利多教授后，他慢慢收拾了好几个欧联部的大家族，相当于在他的圣徒内部进行了一次清洗。这让他的威严更盛，大家以为他要做什么的时候，他又安静了下来，魔法界与麻瓜界才能像踩着钢丝一样，走到现在。不过他重要的几个左膀右臂去世后，他似乎脾气变得好多了。”珀西总结了一下。  
但到底怎么个好法，他们也说不清楚，毕竟连韦斯莱家能接近纽蒙迦德都是最近的事，凤凰社虽然曾经和纽蒙迦德对抗很久，但那也是55年前的事，不少老人死的死，跑的跑。从那之后，他们做的事，不过是转移那些生命受到威胁的巫师和麻瓜，从没想到有一天，和权力的中心如此近，也与风暴如此近。  
卢平最后总结了一句：“等吧，暴风雨来之前，总会有一个信号的。”  
信号什么时候出现，以什么样的形式出现，谁也不知道，大家只能顶着里德尔严苛的审查，一遍遍地交待，有时候得到风声，知道里德尔要处理谁时，提前把对方转移。但里德尔的审查越来越严，甚至连许多纯血家族都受到了牵连。  
当亚瑟定期进入纽蒙迦德时，正赶上里德尔去欧联部处理事务，纽蒙迦德里连斯内普都不在，只有一个年轻人守着：德拉科•马尔福。  
这个刚毕业没多久的年轻男孩子有着家族明显特征的金发，此时正坐在大厅窗前的沙发上读书，看到韦斯莱进来，露出一个略显嫌弃的表情，皱着眉冷淡地道：“先生正在开会，你要等一会儿。”  
亚瑟只好找了一个离他远一点的座位等着，边桌上放着一些书报供来客消遣，亚瑟也就找了一本看了起来。  
这个会议开的时间算不上长，也不算短。亚瑟坐着又等了近一个小时，楼上的门才打开，多比尖细的声音响起：“各位慢走。”  
一位听上去有些年纪，甚至听着就很熟悉的声音让亚瑟不由抬了下眼睛：“格林德沃先生，欧洲魔法界将未来交在你手上，你就如此不负责任吗？”  
格林德沃懒洋洋的声音响起来：“在你们把未来交到我手上的时候，我不负责了吗？现在应该是我负责吗？诸位自己说这些话的时候，没有动过脑子吗？”  
亚瑟终于想起这个声音是谁了。由于格林德沃对一些麻瓜技术的认可，现在巫师界有些事件也会用广播和电视来传播，他曾经在电视上听到过这个声音，是二十八家族中伯斯德家族现任的最高负责人。伯斯德家族成员也遍布整个欧洲，想必也有不少人在英国生活，里德尔最近的行为显然威胁到了他们。  
不过英国再紧急，欧洲也应该还是在格林德沃手上，他们这些家族急什么？他想着，抬眼看到对面的小马尔福先生满脸的不屑，似乎上面的人说的话蠢不可及。但看到他的眼神，德拉科又垂下眼睛，正襟危坐地看书了。  
上面的人又高声说了几句，只留下格林德沃恹恹的咳嗽声：“你们不是嫌我又老又快死了吗？既然如此，站在我这儿，不怕你们的新主子知道，找你们的麻烦吗？何况你们敢这么做，不就是因为当初向纽蒙迦德，向欧联部誓约忠诚的人，都死了吗？”  
终于有一位急了：“我们不知道……”  
“不知道什么？不知道未来会怎么样吗？那你们慢慢享受未来吧，我大概只能在神秘事务司的某个角落里看着你们了。”格林德沃说罢，再次对多比说，“送客吧。”  
多比替他重重地关上了门，用力道：“各位，不送。”  
上面的人磨着牙，叹着气，交头接耳地走下来，亚瑟找了个不起眼的地方站着，看着这些在媒体上出现过的重要人物，二十八纯血家族的各个负责人，欧联部举足轻重的大佬，都只能低着头离开，不由默想，里德尔，有这么可怕吗？  
更何况，就算他们不知道楼下坐着的这个年轻人是里德尔的人，格林德沃刚才说那些话，也不担心这个年轻人转达给里德尔吗？他想着，瞄了一眼德拉科。  
等所有人都离开，多比突然出现在他脚边：“先生请你上去。”  
亚瑟站定到格林德沃床前，这位老人明显比他们第一次见面的时候消瘦了不少，此时也显得精神不济，但还是向他招招手，示意他坐。亚瑟微低头：“我这边可没有什么好消息向您报告。”  
格林德沃无声地笑了笑，似乎并不介意他每次带来的内容：“你知道我为什么叫你来吗？”见亚瑟摇摇头，“因为你在有些人看来，无足轻重，没有危害，最多让我在死前解解闷罢了。”他顿了一下，含着笑不知道回忆起什么，“阿不思以前和我说，我从来注意不到那些最简单的事物下所显现的真理。现在我可以把这句话送给别人了。”  
亚瑟觉得某种程度上，自己已经被这个老人看穿了。他甚至知道凤凰社的存在，但他从来没有动过这个小组织，因为这是邓布利多留在英国，为数不多的“事物”。  
“来吧，好孩子，让我们看看，英国最近发生了什么。”格林德沃靠得更舒服点，看向亚瑟，等着他的汇报。  
把里德尔最近的所作所为，英国的事情都说了一遍，他甚至把凤凰社关于里德尔的一些猜测透露给了这个老人，想试试他的反应，没想到格林德沃若有所思地道：“他这么做下去，恐怕没等他接管欧洲，从英国开始，不安定的情绪就会慢慢烧起来。尤其是麻瓜，我给英国的麻瓜政策要比欧洲宽松得多，里德尔突然收紧，这些没有经历过欧洲政策的麻瓜，会首先感受到的危机。”  
亚瑟错愕地道：“您是说麻瓜会向巫师开战？”  
“在这个地球上，虽然大家都是人类，即使是麻瓜世界，也是不同的利益群体。利益之战从来是两个团体高层的蛋糕重新分配，但是总会影响到普通人的生存机会。英国的麻瓜太久不懂什么是危机了，即使欧洲几次战争，你们受了一定的影响，但作为古老的大不列颠，对战争你们总是想象多于现实。比起欧洲满地疮痍的状态，你们生活得太舒服了，毫无警惕之心。”格林德沃闭着眼睛轻道。  
没有任何人生下来就应该生在不舒服的生活中，为什么应该要产生警惕之心？如果不是因为有些人自私自利，仗势欺人，更有甚者，以这样的权力来折磨他人、以看他人的悲痛为乐，人们何至于不得不睁大眼睛，生活在警惕而恐惧的情绪中。若没有这样的团体，这样的人，若不是因为……  
格林德沃抬起了眼睛，那一边蓝一边银的眼睛如冰一样让亚瑟瞬间收回了自己的胡思乱想，却听格林德沃低声道：“谢谢你这段时间来陪我聊天，如果你觉得不安全，需要带你家人离开欧洲，这点小能力，我现在还是有的。”他顿了一下，自嘲地道，“这样的权力，握在手里的时候非常动人，但失控的时候，也令人无能为力。”  
欧洲为什么会走到这一步，在他们不知道的时候，里德尔悄然掌握了欧洲多少？亚瑟心惊地看着格林德沃疲惫而更为灰败的神色，最终还是咬咬牙：“不了，我永远与我的祖国同在。”  
格林德沃看着他，最终笑了笑：“你们教授教出来的孩子啊，都一个德性。”他说着，摆摆手，“你最近不用来了。”这就是示意他可以离开了。亚瑟退了一步，看他开了电视，靠在床头，像个普通的麻瓜老人一样，眯着眼睛，看着电视新闻。  
他临出门前瞄了一眼，略有点奇怪地想：这个节目，似乎上次来的时候，格林德沃就看的是这段。他的爱好真奇怪。  
将格林德沃的情况转达给凤凰社，穆迪先重重靠进椅背里：“这就麻烦了。格林德沃显然能感受到自己大限已至，而我们却不知道，里德尔对欧洲的控制达到什么程度。如果麻瓜与巫师的战争先从英国爆发，这真是不堪设想。”  
卢平低头看着自己的手指，轻轻握了一下，又放了开：“我们就只能，能做多少，做多少吧。”他说着，看向哈利，“你可以，”  
“不。”不等他说完，哈利先拒绝了，“既然预言和我有关，不管结局会是什么，我都要等到最后。”  
亚瑟抬头看向自己的儿子和旁边那个聪明的女学生，知道他们也不会离开，只能叹口气：“那就先这样吧。我们先，等等看。”  
他们不用等太久，就像格林德沃猜的那样，麻瓜和麻种巫师先行开始了抗议，抗议的人潮围在位于白厅的英国魔法部门口，而被逼问得不耐烦的辛尼克斯下令暴力驱散。一些早就等待良久，对麻瓜有着嗜血爱好的人，冲着这些手无寸铁、对魔法毫无反击能力的麻瓜发动了攻击。  
绿光闪过后，无声软倒的人那不可置信望向天空的空洞眼睛，掀起了这次浪潮。


	13. Chapter 13

英国魔法部与麻瓜的公然冲突及白厅惨案使英国的紧急状态直接升级。在第一个麻瓜被击倒后，许多麻瓜也害怕地退后了一步，但看到地上尸体，最靠近的围观者小声说了一句：“杀人了。”  
这微小的声音如波浪一样传了开来，麻瓜人群中的声音越来越大，渐渐鼎沸。麻瓜的情绪控制不住，逐渐激动了起来：“他们连不会用魔法的巫师都抓，连自己人都杀！我们算什么？”  
魔法部的当权者没有想到，居然有人公然使用了死咒，这已经是让他们头疼，但在死亡咒语的威胁下，麻瓜居然没有后退，反而挽着手踏上前来的时候，即使是巫师也不由退了一步。  
辛尼克斯的手下挥了挥魔杖，立在白厅上的雕像突然裂开，露出麻瓜武器的原本形态，这些经变形术改变外形的枪械冰冷而无感情地对准了下面的麻瓜。在经历了几十年的研究，魔法早已经和人类武器有效结合，保护了魔法部多次。  
但这一次麻瓜们没有退，甚至当第一颗子弹从上面不受控制地倾下时，突然有巫师站了出来，站在麻瓜身前，用魔法控制了白厅上面的武装。这是一个混血巫师，年纪不小了，在魔法部并没有什么威望，甚至很多人想不起她的名字。此时她显得有点紧张，手都在发抖，但她毫无犹豫，用魔杖指向了魔法部。  
魔法部的成员恼羞成怒，一道钻心剜骨毫无犹豫地发向自己的同胞，但更快的，有另一位巫师站到了她的面前，击偏了这道攻击，又用一道统统石化让施咒者倒下。  
站在街边的媒体一时目瞪口呆，但职业习惯让他们很快沸腾了，无论是站在抢新闻的角度，还是站在见证者的角度，他们都本能地举起了摄像机。  
有魔法部的成员注意到了他们，咒语也波及了他们，但记者中也有巫师，他们放下相机，将咒语反击回去。白厅很快就乱成了一团，有麻瓜趁机扑向巫师去抢夺魔杖，但是上面的武器已经开启了自动防御，凡是有人越界，子弹就倾泄而下。有巫师见状，立刻控制了枪械的方向，不让它们伤害下面的民众。  
白厅的混乱让所有人分不出敌我，只觉得人头攒动，尖叫不断，完全不知道自己攻击和防御的是什么。  
这样的混乱不知道持续了多久，突然有一道亮光分开了众人，里德尔气急败坏地站在了人群之中，他握着魔杖的手都在抖，看向麻瓜的眼睛里全是厌恶，他低声说道：“这群，卑贱的虫子！欧联部建立之初，就应该把你们全送入地狱！”  
他身后有人平静地道：“里德尔主任，欧联部的目标是平息混乱，而不是把事态扩大。”  
里德尔回过头来，面容扭曲地看向说话的人，欧联部现任总务官之一，英国调到欧联部的金斯莱•沙克尔。对方似乎不太理解他为什么还在犹豫，甚至偏了偏头，对他为什么还不采取行动而颇感好奇  
看到他这个态度，再看向他身后几个总务部的负责人，里德尔只能轻轻地深吸口气，转过头来，严肃地道：“我亲爱的英国同胞，暴力一向不是我们的传统，今日出现这样的遗憾场面，固然有许多偶然，但我们两边也应该各自反省。”  
“反省的应该是我们吗？难道不是你们巫师吗？我们英国几百年来的传统不是都被你们丢尽了！看看你们背后的门，对准我们的是什么！”有麻瓜声嘶力竭地打断了他！  
里德尔几乎要发怒了，他强忍着愤怒，冷淡地道：“不要忘记，任何人，只要危害英国，危害到社会安定，危害到巫师与麻瓜之间的稳定关系，任何，都是重罪！这是你们自己也同意的！”  
麻瓜的声音一时不能平息，里德尔的魔杖已经亮起了星微的绿光，站在麻瓜身前的巫师不由警惕地握紧了魔杖。  
里德尔冷冷地盯着每个人，不知道为什么，被他的眼神扫过，大家一时也不由退了一步，他趁机道：“这件事，英国魔法部会有个交待。请各位先冷静下来，安葬死者，其余容后再议。”见还有麻瓜要反驳，他提高声音道，“如果再发生骚乱，别忘了我刚才说的，这是重罪！”  
他说着，让魔法部的人退后，退到了安全线之后，尽管麻瓜想跟进去，却无法突破这里的防御魔法和架在大门上的枪械。他们只能站在门外，举起手来，高低不一地喊着：骗子！杀人犯！以及那些可以反映出他们压抑了长久愤怒的词汇。但魔法部没有任何人再出面，再解释，只有一些巫师，站在他们身边，以防突然的袭击。  
这些声嘶力竭的喊叫，没有得到魔法部的任何回应，最终只留下悲伤群众的哭泣，与长久站立的人民。  
里德尔的“容后再议”议了三天，却也没有拿出任何有效方案，他只是取消了辛尼克斯魔法部长的资格，让一位叫康奈利•福吉的圆滑年长者暂时上位，以此安抚民众。但这并不能安抚麻瓜。过分的审查，莫名的攻击，身份地位的下降，生活的窘迫与工作的高压，以及每次魔法部有什么事故都推给麻瓜背锅，让这群忍了很久的麻瓜终于对魔法部极尽反抗，甚至要求欧联部的最高负责人作出解释。  
而这时候，倍受关注的纽蒙迦德召开了记者招待会，由格林德沃现在所雇的家养小精灵多比代他作出了声明。  
小精灵睁大眼睛，好奇又怯怯地看了一眼下面的照相机与摄像机，轻轻咳了一声，挺直了胸膛，眨眨眼向下面的人公布了一个消息：“非常遗憾地通知大家，在英国魔法部发生骚乱的那天早上，因为身体问题，格林德沃先生已经陷入昏迷，现在还没有醒。按照他清醒时的安排，欧联部的事务由欧联部下属的总务部与政治部共同负责。如果他不幸就此去世，将由总务部与政治部共同选出新的负责人。”  
他说罢，再次看看其他人。这个消息让下面的新闻记者一时都静默了，过了足足一分钟，他们才反应过来般，疯狂地按下快门，并将话筒尽力伸向多比：

“请问格林德沃先生是什么病？”  
“他醒来的可能性有多高？”  
“他的安排是什么时候制定的，有书面声明吗？”  
“谁负责他的病情？”

多比吓得退了一步，过了一会儿，才快哭了般道：“格林德沃先生，不是病了，是有人下了毒。下毒者现在还在追查中。”  
这个回答让下面的记者再次沉默了，接着闪光灯比刚才还要疯狂地照向这个小精灵，话筒伸得更前。多比吓了一跳，匆匆地道：“就这样吧！”他说着，瞬间幻影移形，消失在当场，让所有的记者都扼腕轻叫。  
这个新闻在各国魔法部大厅的大荧幕上也播了出来，所有巫师都听到了这个新闻，整个魔法部静到连一块墙皮碎片落下的声音都清晰入耳。半晌，才有巫师小声说：“有人毒杀格林德沃？不会吧？谁啊？”  
但更快地，大家的讨论声就变成了：  
  
“政治部会如何管理魔法界？”  
“总务部能让政治部权力这么大吗？”  
“英国现在怎么办？”

就像他们讨论的，格林德沃突然陷入昏迷后，虽然欧联部提出要彻查他被下毒的事情，但他们把更多的精力放在了总务部与政治部的权力之斗上。  
总务部是格林德沃在55年稳定了欧联部后，所设置的最高行政机构，由各国魔法部推举的负责人组成，虽然在后来也渐渐允许各国推举的麻瓜领导加入，但总务部的成员基本来自魔法界权力最高的鼎盛家族，或者由德高望重的巫师担任，代表着各国的力量配比。而政治部是近几年异军突起的一个部门，这批新兴力量靠着审查，将魔法界的不少权力，重新整合在里德尔手上，与总务部分庭抗礼。  
现在谁能赢？  
趁着格林德沃昏迷，魔法界权力不稳，麻瓜们也打起了主意。由英国麻瓜界掀起的抗议活动也蔓延到了欧洲，无休止的混乱让普通麻瓜也开始恐慌，甚至有人屯积起了日用品，哄抬物价，引发起新的混乱。  
从美国来的青年三人组靠在街边的墙上，施展了各种驱逐咒后，隔着咒语形成的保护层，看着这个混乱的世界：商店哄抢的争吵，抗议队伍的口号，时不时有咒语的光亮起，也有枪声响起。  
“我以为我来到了世界末日。”赫敏轻声道，“我从来没有想过，原来混乱，可以一瞬间就爆发。”  
哈利没有说话，他甚至觉得与这个世界格格不入，不知道该怎么去爱它，也不知道该如何帮它。尽管他出生于此，但他成长于美国，一个比英国更平和开放的社会。尽管在美国，麻瓜与巫师之间也有矛盾，再加上欧联部让巫师不得不向麻瓜暴露了身份，但美国用了二十几年，还是稳定下来。见到一个看上去井然有序的社会从突然就混乱失序，还是让他们震惊与茫然。  
“如果先生不回来坐镇，我不知道这事情要怎么解决了。”罗恩轻声道。  
“他回来坐镇，就能解决吗？”哈利迷惑地小声道。  
赫敏和罗恩都没有回答，他们不知道这个凤凰社里最隐秘的人，是否能够真正解决这一切。是否就像许多故事里讲的，只要一登场，就可以让混乱重新归于有序。  
这正是最好的机会，却也是最混乱的时刻。  
但更大的混乱还在等着他们，里德尔在欧联部连抓带杀了几个重要人物，他的一批支持者突然现身，控制了欧联部。魔法界从来不知道他身后有这么多人，这些人穿着黑袍，有的人还戴着奇怪的骷髅面具，冲着欧联部露出得意的怪笑。  
这场号称魔法界的第二次巫师大战，至此爆发。里德尔用绝对的武力控制了欧联部后，颁布的第一个要求是：“从美国潜入一个对我们魔法部有极大危害的人物，他的父亲是那位被自己的朋友杀死的詹姆斯•波特，而杀了波特先生的，就是那个假装成老鼠，伪装成我的宠物，现在还在监禁中的未登记的阿尼玛格斯，彼得•佩迪格鲁。而他的教父，也是他父亲的另一个朋友，西里尔斯•布莱克，就是前几天当众谋害了他的表姐贝拉特里克斯的那个男人。他们三人当年为了利益混战，今日他们的后代也是如此卑鄙。现在我要求，全体欧联部成员，全力通缉这个卑劣者的后代！”  
凤凰社的成员听着这个命令目瞪口呆：“他疯了？这逻辑颠三倒四！何况他上台不先管好欧联部，先通缉一个孩子？”  
哈利忍不住抗议：“我不是孩子了！”  
“听话！”海格先大声阻止了他的抗议声。  
卢平倒先问向珀西：“纽蒙迦德那边怎么样？”  
“我去了一趟，被斯内普拦住了。如果斯内普在，我想格林德沃情况大概不好。而且多比对格林德沃非常尽心，如果他说昏迷，那恐怕没有错误。何况欧联部的人去了好几拔，斯内普没有拦，但每个人出来脸色都非常差。”珀西叹口气，有点紧张般地绞着自己的手指。他抬头看了眼亚瑟，“或许那时候，你还是应该要一张出欧洲的通行证，至少把妈妈和金妮……”  
亚瑟看了他一眼，犹豫着从口袋里拿出一张证递给他：“多比有一天晚上突然到了咱们家，给你妈妈的。”  
信封里是一张通行证，足够他们一家所有人离开。  
珀西看着这张通行证，终于露出了恐惧的神色：“他大概早猜到，只要他一倒，结局就是这样。欧洲会直接陷入战争。”他嗓子似乎卡住了一般，半天才道，“外交部有内部消息，苏联准备趁这个时候，攻入欧洲。如果美国这时候袖手旁观……”  
在麻瓜科技层面上不知道是否能与美苏抗衡，而魔法界自身又在内乱之际，这场风雨飘摇，欧洲是否能抵挡得住？  
地道的门突然被推开，有人闯了进来，是一个漂亮的，他们没有见过的姑娘，后面站着有些束手无策的纳威。面对着集体举起魔杖的人，她毫无惧色，只是环视了一下，声音显得有点飘忽：“凤凰社对角巷分社吗？麦格教授让我通知你们，准备撤回霍格沃茨总部。”她顿了一下，拨了拨自己耳朵上的萝卜造型耳环，又加了一句，“我和金妮•韦斯莱同级，她现在很好。在学校里担任着重要的职务。”  
“如果你能介绍一下自己就好了。”纳威在她身后无奈地道。  
“我没有吗？哦，”她轻笑了一声，“我叫卢娜•洛夫古德，很高兴认识你们。你们准备什么时候启程？”


	14. Chapter 14

霍格沃茨不能幻影移形，所有的人先用卢娜带的门钥匙到达学校外的长桥，再进入学校的安全范围。  
赫敏和哈利看着这个听他们教授讲过多次的学校，一时忍不住惊呆，虽然伊法魔尼也非常精致，但霍格沃茨的城堡则有着古老的魅力与庄严，经久的历史让她在繁荣与沧桑中都屹立不倒，教育出也保护了一代又一代英伦岛上，甚至欧洲一些愿意来这里的学生。尽管从这里也走出了许多破坏者，但更多的是，依旧站在她身前，愿意为她而战的巫师。  
罗恩还在向赫敏介绍着细节，讨论着《一段校史》上的记载与实际情况上有什么不同，而珀西在穿过长桥的时候忍不住对来接他们的姑娘道：“我们以前见过面。”  
卢娜转过头来，偏着头微微笑了：“是的，我父亲是《唱唱反调》的主编，你曾经带人没收过我们家的印刷品。”  
珀西也偏偏头：“我只是按要求办事，也没有伤害你和你的父亲。”他顿了一下，“我们不少人都看过你父亲的文章，虽然里面有些内容，大家不能认同，但有些东西还挺有启发。”  
“是的，我们全家都反对里德尔，也反对格林德沃。”卢娜轻描淡写地道，“不过重要的是，我们家的杂志为凤凰社提供暗码通知活动。如果我没猜错，你上次来销毁就是因为那次暗码受到了注意，来提醒我们暂时不要用了。”  
珀西忍不住笑了一下：“是的，确实是。”  
他们说着，霍格沃茨的大厅已经近在眼前，一个削瘦身材的女性穿着一件翠绿的巫师长袍正背对着他们站在大厅里，听到他们的脚步声，她才转过头来：“哦，很高兴你们终于能回来。”  
穆迪粗着嗓门高声说：“米勒娃，为什么要我们撤回这里？”  
“美国的凤凰社在听到里德尔要追查詹姆斯的儿子时，捎来消息，他们认为，里德尔现在最大的目标就是哈利，但他之所以知道哈利会活着，一定是哪里出了差错。”她说着，眼睛扫来扫去，最终定在了哈利的脸上，尽管她面容严肃刻板，但眼睛里一瞬间流露出和蔼和怀念，“这就是哈利？”看他点头，她微微笑了一下，“你长得真像你父亲，不过你的眼睛，”  
“像我母亲。”哈利不由微笑了，“她和我提起过您，您出色的变形术。”  
“哦，我不算什么。如果邓不利多还活着，”麦格教授低头笑了一下，“他毕业的时候，用变形术做出了令人惊叹的魔法。”  
赫敏生怕话题哪里不对，马上插口道，“抱歉打断你们，但时间紧急，我想问一下，关于里德尔获得哈利进入英国的消息，现在查到是哪儿出的差错了吗？”  
麦格的注意力被她吸引了过来：“正在追查，我们只知道，你们身后站的这些人，是绝对不会把消息透露出去。？”  
她的话才落下来，一边的门里跑来一个人，看到罗恩，对方显然惊讶了一下：“罗罗，你怎么在这儿，你不是得龙痘毒了，好了吗？”  
“嘿！”罗恩抗议地叫了一声，然后冲赫敏道：“这是李•乔丹，我同学。别理那个称呼。”他说着，转过头来去对李说，“没什么事，现在回来了！”  
赫敏显然对罗罗那个名字很感兴趣，但同时又觉得莫名的恶心，她冲着哈利小声道：“罗罗？我打赌，前女友起的！”  
罗恩拽了一下她，哈利忍住笑，摆摆手示意现在不是说这个的时候。就听李•乔丹说：“教授，我们收到消息，是从入境证明里知道的。”  
“我们用的是麻瓜的护照和签证，而且魔杖也做了变形，还用了暂时消除法力药水。”赫敏惊讶地道，“当时都没有查出来。”  
李•乔丹耸耸肩，不太确定现在海关的法术有什么特殊变化，只比了个手势，示意自己继续去监视，就跑出了大厅。  
麦格教授冲他点点头，回过头，看向他们每一个人，严肃地道：“里德尔不会放过霍格沃茨，凤凰社是从这里，由邓布利多教授所建，他会毫不犹豫地认为，这里是总部。当然，我们确实总部。”她说着，双手比划了一下又紧紧交握垂在身前，“让所有的凤凰社的成员撤回来，就是想和你们说，如果你们觉得，现在的危机已经不能抵抗，可以从这里离开，我们会想办法安排想离开的人。”  
穆迪翻了个白眼：“哦，我们还以为要发生什么事呢！你眼里我们就是这种人？”  
麦格瞪了他一眼，又转过头去看其他人：“如果你们今天不走，那么我想，至晚这周末之前，里德尔就会攻入霍格沃茨城堡。以前，至少格林德沃对于学校教育没有太多干涉，只是要求老师们在教授知识的时候，对麻瓜不要太客气。但如果里德尔控制了学校，你们可以想象一下，他大概会要求像乌姆里奇管魔法界一样严苛，更不要提他会向所有的小巫师宣扬，杀死麻瓜合理。以及，所有麻种出身的小巫师，恐怕就都没有活路了。”  
亚瑟突然道：“麦格教授，我一直有个疑问，费尔奇为什么要让乌姆里奇去听马人的预言。是您安排的吗？”  
麦格摇摇头：“不，事实上，费尔奇最近失踪了。自从哑炮从仙境里跑出来后，他就不知去向了。而且就我所知，他以前是向着乌姆里奇的，你知道他，特别喜欢用规则管理学生，看他们垂头丧气。不过因为这样对他们的安全也有一定的好处，我也就从来不过问，所以乌姆里奇时不时来学校审查的时候，他一向欢迎。我不知道他们后来，发生了什么。”  
亚瑟点点头，不再说话，他冲担忧地看着他的珀西摇摇头，自嘲地想：格林德沃可能都命不久矣，他居然还在想着对方交给自己的这件事。但如果不能破解这个谜题，他总觉得哪里解释不清。  
麦格拍拍手：“既然你们不离开，那么我想，我们可以开始准备了，这是我们最后的堡垒。如果被里德尔攻破，凤凰社未必不复存在，但恐怕很难像以前一样起到很大的作用，而英国的魔法界，甚至整个英国，都会因为我们的失败，而开始更艰苦的战争。”  
大厅里站着的人互相看看，默默地向麦格教授点点头。  
麦格想了想又道：“如果这次的战争真的开始，我会向整个魔法界提出求援，当然，他们愿不愿意来就是一回事了。我已经开始把愿意离开的学生们都撤出去了。”  
她话还没说完，李•乔丹又闯了进来。她忍耐地闭闭眼，严厉地道：“这次又是什么？”  
李指指窗外，有点紧张地道：“教授，看看外面！”  
大家听了他的话，集体探头去看窗外，然后同时发出了一个字：“Shit！”  
霍格沃茨上方突然飘来了大量的摄魂怪，显然有人指挥控制了他们，并让他们悬停在了学校的上方。麦格怒道：“用摄魂怪！这群疯子！没人性的家伙！”  
她说着，又有一位教授跑了进来：“米勒娃！”他说着，惊讶地看着大厅里的人，但他管不了那么多，“斯内普带着校董们还有魔法部的人来了。”  
麦格回身把其他人推了一把：“先到后面去。”  
海格一把拉过哈利，转向大厅后面的走廊，他们不再说话，大门被用力推开，参差的脚步声鱼贯而入，接着一个听上去慢吞吞，令人有点厌烦的声音响起：“米勒娃，好久不见。”  
“西弗勒斯，何事屈尊？”麦格也冷淡地回复。  
斯内普似乎觉得她明知故问，轻笑了一下，接着道：“从今天开始，这所学校，将由我接手，请你把校长职务交出来，我将成为下一任校长。当然，你可以继续做变形术教授。”  
他说着，从口袋里拿出校董们及魔法部签字的授权书，那张纸飘到麦格面前。麦格却连看到都不看，她只是平静地道：“里德尔准备怎么管理这所学校。”  
她话一出口，魔法部和校董派来的人已经露出不满的表情，斯内普则拦下他们，微扬下巴道：“请以后尊敬点，称他为，大人。我们的主人，以后的大名，无人可以随便呼出口，他将叫：伏地魔大人。”他说着，挥挥魔杖，伏地魔大人几个大字飘到了大厅上方。  
“大人？”麦格压住怒意，忍不住道，“纽蒙迦德那位，还没死吧？”  
校董和魔法部的人都忍不住露出嘲讽和幸灾乐祸的怪笑声，唯有斯内普依旧冷淡地道：“没几天了，不劳你担心，如果需要你出席葬礼，主人会通知你的。”  
麦格的眼睛里露出怒火：“你这个……”她顿了一下，咬咬牙，没有再说下去。  
斯内普似乎知道她要说什么，也没有生气，甚至愉悦而又怜悯地看向她：“让你立刻接受可能不太容易，所以主人很宽容，给你一天的时间交接，明天下午，我会来接手。”他说着，裹紧他身上黑色的巫师长袍，准备离开。想了想，他又转过头来，轻蔑地道，“米勒娃，早点交出来，大家都能活得好点，说不定，有些人还能活得长点。”  
他说着，带着校董和魔法部的人趾高气扬地转身离开，留下脸色铁青的麦格教授及学校外的摄魂怪。  
等他带着所有的人从长桥上消失得影子都看不见时，躲在长廊里的人才出来。刚才来通知的矮个子教授担忧地道：“他刚才说什么？里德尔改名叫……伏地魔大人？”  
“他早有准备，在纽蒙迦德蛰伏多年，终于格林德沃要死了。”麦格冷冷地道，“多比在电视上说什么来着？格林德沃是被人下了毒。呵！有斯内普在，下毒的人还能是谁？一旦格林德沃死于毒发，里德尔就可以借题发挥，不知道将会有多少人因为这件事而受牵连！纽蒙迦德！一个两个都是祸害！”  
矮个子教授担忧地看向她，她却道：“弗立维，害怕不会解决问题。”  
“教授，麦格教授！”她身后，一个声音响了起来，对方似乎有点紧张，对她有点畏惧。  
她转过头来，看向发声人：“怎么了，哈利？”  
哈利看看所有的人：“我想，不如把学生们都撤出去，然后告诉里德尔，我在这里。”  
所有人都惊呆了，仿佛他提了一个要把龙叫醒的咒语，麦格更是果断地道：“不行！这种事，怎么能交给一个孩子！”  
“我不是孩子了！”哈利再次对这个词提出抗议，“更何况，预言不是说，打败他的就是我吗？如果预言说的是这个，那我现在就在这里，让他来！或许我来这里，甚至预言的意义，就是要让我当诱饵！然后，让你们打败他，”他顿了一下，环视四周轻道，“哪怕是要我的命！”  
赫敏轻道：“哦，哈利！我们可以再想想。里德尔的魔法太强了！他曾经用一条咒语就让一个村庄连同所有的麻瓜化成了灰。”  
“来不及想了！”哈利转身看她，“如果我们在格林德沃死之前都不能打败里德尔，还让他接管了欧联部，我，我们，甚至整个英国，乃至欧洲，会是什么下场？你看那些人，对他卑躬屈膝，言听计从，尤其他们还仇恨麻瓜。现在终于有个人能带着他们随意滥杀，未来将会怎样？你也说了，他的魔法那么强！”   
他说着，看向所有的人：“我们回来，不就是为了战斗吗？难道我们要等着美国，或者苏联的巫师来救我们吗？我们不应该自己先解决吗？”  
靠在一边的长桌上，麦格支着额头：“难道我们现在就只能去牺牲年轻人了吗？就没有一点别的什么，可以牵制他？”  
“魂器？”卢平突然轻道，他说着看向亚瑟，“我记得你以前说过，后来有人说要回去查一查。”他的眼睛又从亚瑟身上调到了赫敏身上。  
赫敏看看哈利，轻呼了口气：“是的，我们查了。魂器，就是把人的灵魂，分裂后，封在有很强魔法效应的器物上，这样可以保证主人在受到伤害后，随时复活。但制作魂器，需要杀掉一个人，然后用这样的恶咒，来分裂自己的灵魂。”  
凤凰社的人一时沉默了，半晌，麦格教授轻道：“你是说，里德尔可能……”  
赫敏点点头：“他可能不会轻易地死。”她说着，悲哀地看向哈利，“所以我不知道，哈利在预言中，到底有多大的作用。”  
哈利想了想，突然道：“我也不知道，但预言说我是他唯一的克星，而且新旧交替的时候，我会起到作用，不是吗？”他说着，抽出自己的魔杖，“还有，你记得我告诉过你，这根魔杖的杖芯。”  
赫敏和罗恩看向他的魔杖，哈利曾经和他们说过，当他收到入学通知，要去买魔杖的时候，魔杖的制作者告诉他，这根魔杖的杖芯来自一支凤凰羽尾，而这支羽尾做了两根魔杖，一根在英国，是里德尔的魔杖，而另一根，则飘洋过海，来到了美国，选择了他。  
“魔杖选择主人，不是吗？它选择我，也许就注定了这件事吧？”哈利收起魔杖，转头再次看向麦格，恳求地道，“教授，既然你们不准备把这里交给里德尔，那就从我开始吧。至少，让我有个机会，为我父亲报仇吧？”  
麦格看向他，又看向他身后站得笔直的其它人，最终叹口气，轻道：“希望我做的是对的。”她顿了一下，突然道，“在我之前，霍格沃茨的校长是邓布利多，我认为他是我经历过的校长中，最好的。我有时候总想，他会怎么做。甚至有时候想，要是能和他的画像交谈一下就好了。但校长室里，他的画像一直是空的，他死了以后，画像从来没有在学校里出现过。没有人知道他为什么不出现。或者，他不想出现在这里，这个把他抓进来，交给纽蒙迦德的地方吧。”  
哈利忍不住摇头：“不，教授，不会的，我相信他不会的。他只是不能出现吧。他爱这里，我们都知道。”  
麦格微怔，然后笑了一下，伸出手与他握了一下：“很高兴你来，哈利！既然你有这么强的决心，那我们就放手去做吧。”  
大家正准备行动的时候，卢娜突然说：“等一下。”她抱着臂微垂着头想了想，轻道，“如果制作魂器需要魔法效应很强的器物，里德尔会用什么？我记得，学校里重要的物品，都丢了，不是吗？包括格兰芬多之剑？”  
赫敏走近了一点：“你是什么意思？”  
“我们总要有点他的把柄吧？我记得以前有教授说过，里德尔在英国战败之前，曾经几次回学校来申请教职。虽然邓布利多教授拒绝了他，但他还是不死心地回来过。他来干什么呢？尤其我们院有一个传说，消失的拉文克劳的冠冕。”  
哈利看着这群成年人以及旁边的卢娜，不解地问：“什么意思？”  
麦格教授解释道：“霍格沃茨有四个学院，传说每个学院的创始人都留下了一件宝物，格兰芬多的宝剑在以前现过身，曾经帮助过格兰芬多学院的学生，所以大家知道它是存在的。但是斯莱特林的吊坠，拉文克劳的冠冕，赫奇帕奇的金杯，大家都没有见过。”  
“里德尔几次回来，是不是想找什么东西，或者藏什么东西？而且，消失的东西，不应该问，已经不存在的人吗？”卢娜接着道，“守塔精灵，那位女士。”  
关于这点，成年人们虽然都有点嗤之以鼻，不过既然年轻人却讨论了起来，麦格只能道：“既然我们明天才交接，你们可以试试。”几个年轻人互相看了一眼，点点头，立刻向拉文克劳的塔楼跑去，麦格教授则对留下的成年人道：“我们现在来商量一下，要怎么办吧。弗立维，麻烦你叫醒所有的教授，让他们过来。如果有异心的，立刻关到监禁室！以及，我想，各位不会真的想把这个孩子牺牲掉，这件事，我们应该有个共识，不是吗？”  
成年人同时笑了：“除非我们都死了！”  
他们只有一天的准备时间，年轻人看着充满朝气与希望，但在欧洲斗争了几十年的成年人，尤其是麦格这一代人则没有那么乐观。愿意共同抵抗的教授和凤凰社的成员一起，从布防，咒语的实施，如何向整个魔法界求援，甚至一旦战败要如何转移其他凤凰社的人，都想到了。  
当家养小精灵为他们端上夜宵的时候，穆迪忍不住道：“说实话，我最想念学校里的，就是这些食物。”  
其他人不由都翻了个白眼，却又忍不住都笑了，连卢平都道：“要多吃点，说不定以后……”他说着，低头笑了一下，没再说下去。这句话也让所有的人都沉默了。  
过了一会儿，海格用力将杯子在桌上碰了一下，然后举起杯子：“敬胜利！”  
霍格沃茨的教授以及凤凰社的成员顿了一下，都举起了杯子，齐声道：“敬胜利！”  
伴随着他们这句话，是年轻人推开大门后兴奋的声音：“教授，真的有！我们找到了！”  
成年人错愕的转过头去，看到哈利举在手上的一只王冠，那是早就消失的拉文克劳的冠冕，里德尔的魂器之一！他们居然真的找到了！  
一直尽力缩小存在感的斯拉格霍恩教授先站了起来，不可思议地盯着这只冠冕。他忍不住用魔杖试探地点了点，令人畏惧的黑魔法倾泄而出，让所有的成年人不由退了一步，接着，穆迪先施了一个四分五裂，不但没有让它碎裂，甚至一点反应都没有。  
成年的巫师们都用自己的拿手咒语试了试，却没有任何效果，斯拉格霍恩苦笑一声：“这可以确定，它确实是一个魂器了。一般的魔法器物，可经不住这样的折腾。”  
“起码我们有一个，可以威胁他的东西了。”哈利轻道。  
海格这时候费力地从身上找出一个皮口袋：“那这个就送你吧，哈利，这是我前段时间和别人交换来的，是一个神奇的口袋，只要你把东西放进去，除了你，谁也拿不出来。”  
哈利感激地看着他，把冠冕放了进去，戴在了自己的脖子上。他边戴边对斯拉格霍恩道：“教授你的提醒真的有用。”  
斯拉格霍恩苦笑了一声，没有说话。亚瑟看了他一眼，回头间发现麦格也在看着这位有所保留的教授。但麦格没有说话，只是温和地招呼着孩子们道：“先去休息吧，明天才要开始呢！”  
等目送兴奋的孩子们离开，确定他们不会听到，斯拉格霍恩才苦笑：“暂时还不知道怎么销毁，何况才一个。”他说着，摇摇头。  
亚瑟忍了忍，几乎要问斯拉格霍恩为什么他会想到魂器，为什么这么确定。但对面的麦格轻轻摇摇头，甚至穆迪都警告地看了他一眼。  
大战在即，不要在内部挑起矛盾。  
海格却不满意地道：“那又怎么啦？哈利他们一看就很聪明，能找到一个，就总能找到全部！他们会成功的！就算我们不成功！有他们这样的孩子，英国不会塌！”  
斯拉格霍恩看向他，然后扯了下唇角，拿起杯子举起来：“敬未来。”  
这是今天最后一敬，成年人们将杯中的酒一饮而尽，一一回去休息，养精蓄锐，准备明天的战争。  
第二天傍晚，当斯内普站到霍格沃茨前，发现整个学校已经被各种保护咒语层层包围，连摄魂怪都被驱逐开。感觉到他的来临，有人用魔杖在空中发出一行字：“里德尔！我就是哈利•波特！有本事你自己滚过来！”  
同行的人中有里德尔忠实的信徒，一看到这行字，突然挽起袖子来，不等斯内普说一句话，已经把手按到了手臂上一个蛇与骷髅结合的刺青上，那颜色陡然变深，也有别的人向空中发射了一个相同的标记，召唤着同党。灰绿色的烟交织着恶意，浮在霍格沃茨上方的天空，伸着舌头，想将所有人吞噬干净。  
麦格教授看着飘在学校上空的记号，深吸一口气，用学校的广播接上了全欧洲的电波，沉声发出了求援：“英国，乃至欧洲的巫师们，我们在高压之下，忍耐良久，此时还要再忍下去，等着一位比以前更恶劣的黑魔王，领着一群更无耻更无知的暴徒，让我们走向更黑暗的地方吗？这是我们最后的机会！霍格沃茨等待着各位，等待着各位沉睡已久的良知！”  
一道黑烟从远处落下，里德尔着一身黑袍，冷冷地看向面前这座壁垒森严的城堡，露出轻蔑的笑，轻轻抚上魔杖，准备带着他的人发动最后的进攻。  
英国一直到欧洲大陆，有些巫师沉默了，但有些巫师站了起来，抽出自己的魔杖，用门钥匙、幻影移形或者别的方式赶向了霍格沃茨。在苏格兰的西海岸，有一群人匆匆登上了这片土地，他们戴着兜帽，夜色下，看不清他们的面容。但他们与所有的巫师一样，在向霍格沃茨集合。  
而在法国的阿帕克，欧联部总部中，最大的一个议会厅大门紧闭，应邀而来的人们被反锁在这里，却无人敢抗议。他们战战兢兢地看在随意坐在主席桌上的人，尽管对方已经老了，那已经褪到几乎看不出淡金色的头发在对方微低垂的额头前每轻晃一下，都仍让他们打心底里害怕。直到对方似乎觉得够了，才抬起头来，颜色相异的眼睛扫过他们，露出一个浅浅的，似乎不带恶意的笑容。他身后一左一右站着两位传闻中早死了的女性，她们看着年纪也不小了，但那饶有举味盯着他们的目光，还是一如既往地让大厅里的人不由冒出了冷汗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗罗，在HP6中，罗恩当时的女友拉文德给他起的昵称。  
> 海格送给哈利的口袋，就是HP7的原著小说里，海格送他的十七岁生日礼物。小说里是在哈利离开德思礼家后，于陋居过完生日，比尔他们才举行了婚礼。哈利的魔杖在巴希达家弄断了以后就放在这个袋子里。


	15. Chapter 15

由霍格沃茨的教授及凤凰社的成年人们所设置的保护罩挡住了第一波攻击，但随着攻击者越来越多，这层保护罩终于有了裂痕。里德尔沉着脸慢慢走到残存的保护罩之前，高举魔杖，他强大的魔法一层层地覆盖到那些光点上，如波震荡，将它蚕食殆尽。  
城堡下的人微扬起头，握紧了自己手中的魔杖。随着保护罩最后一点光芒消失后，摄魂怪呼着腐臭的气息，先行扑了上来。巨怪挥舞着大捧，扭动着笨拙的身姿紧跟其后。狼人飞快地掠过，冲向人群。蜘蛛巨怪从禁林里奔出，前赴后继找寻目标。里德尔的食死徒大军这才紧跟而上，恶咒从他们的魔杖中奔射而出，欣喜地击向抵挡的巫师们。  
菲利乌斯•弗立维作为魔咒学的老师，沉着地指挥着早已准备好的各种布置，受到咒语摧动的藤蔓从长桥上飞出，捆梆住了进击的巫师，黑湖的水漩涡不断，将妄想突破防御的巫师卷拍下湖中。麦格教授的变形咒让城堡上的石像成为军队，挡下了各种巨怪狼人。仍在校的人员有效地组织起来，让不少漏网之鱼接连倒下。  
但这不够，里德尔的大军联合进攻，如一个巨大的怪物般，黑压压倾覆而下，源源不绝地扑向这座孤堡，即使有巫师从远方赶来，仍是以少击多。攻击与躲避同样重要，但城堡上的石块在暴烈咒与猛然的撞击中不断散下，这座可提供庇护的壁垒看上去摇摇倾斜，未知今夜是否是她最后一次看见星空。  
里德尔的眼睛搜索着，他的目标只有一个，预言中的死敌。他心里害怕又兴奋，十几年前他没有成功，这次他不会再失败，这个死敌将会永远地倒在他面前，他将用这个年轻人的头来为他的大业奠基！  
无论是哈利，赫敏还是罗恩，他们三个人的黑魔法防御显然是受过专门训练，居然也挡住了一波波的攻击，这让旁边的成年人颇感欣慰又甚感忧虑。优秀的反击能力渐渐让这三人成为了众矢之的，如果战况不好，又将如何把这些年轻人送走。  
大批的摄魂怪突然从天而降，几个坚持留下来抗击的高年级学生一起发出守护神咒，却挡不住这么多敌人，其他的巫师却又分身无术。在他们绝望地闭上眼睛时，一声清越的鸟鸣从天而过，凤凰形的守护神让城堡的大厅门前荡起一层层的柔和的光，为他们驱除了这些让他们失去快乐的源泉，在最后的莹蓝色光芒消失后，一只红色的凤凰拍拍翅膀，落到半残的石柱上，温柔的歌声让大家紧张的情绪都缓和了下来。  
战斗的大军里又加入了新的队伍，长兜帽罩住了他们的容颜，而施过特殊咒语的玛戈达猫走在他们的身前。有黑巫师不耐烦地向他们发射了咒语，这些猫跳起来挡住了攻击，接着分裂成了大量的猫。  
学生们好奇地看着这些突然出现的保护者，唯有哈利他们三个紧张地吞咽了一下，而霍格沃茨的其他教师们在看到那只凤凰守护神后，也不由露出喜疑交加的表情。  
在他们的猜测中，一位着深灰色旅行斗蓬的人越过玛戈达猫保护的人群，走到正前方，慢慢揭掉了兜帽，平静地道：“你好啊，汤姆，好久不见。你现在的工作可能要比在学校里教书更适合你吧。”  
教师的队伍一时沉默了，短暂的沉默后，他们同凤凰社的成员们一起高声喊了起来：“梅林啊！邓布利多！是邓布利多教授！”   
虽然久闻其名，年轻一代的霍格沃茨学生却都没有见过这位传说中的人物，在此起彼伏的吵嚷声中，他们不由都探着头看向前方这位头发已然银白的老人。二十年前就说他已经死了，现在他却突然走到人前，让他们目瞪口呆。唯有卢娜一边伸头一边道：“我爸爸说过，他肯定没死。”  
里德尔喘着粗气，眼角的红光让他苍白的脸色显得可怖，他想问这个老人为什么还没死，但这种问题让他显得很不镇定。于是他装模作样地抬起头，假笑地道：“邓布利多教授，见到你很高兴。欢迎你来参观我即将展开的事业，相信你不会失望。”  
“若你的事业是为了民众，我自然不会失望，若你的事业是为了私利，这就很难说了。毕竟，那是你的事业，不是我的。”邓布利多微微笑着道。  
里德尔微张开手臂：“螳臂挡车，没有意义。邓布利多，今时今日，你还能对欧洲做什么？你看看我身后的食死徒，再看看你身后还有几个人？更不要提我已经拿到了欧联部的授权，可以让麻瓜的武器对准这座破烂城堡！”  
“食死徒？你起了这么个名字？与你挺相配。”邓布利多若有所思地打断了他，接着沉下脸道，“霍格沃茨不是破烂！她在你式微时为你提供了机会与庇护，也为任何值得她庇护的人提供了机会。”  
“是不是破烂，让我启动授权就知道了！”里德尔阴冷地笑着。  
“这个提议挺有想法，不过，你要想启动授权，还得先踏过我才行。”懒洋洋又似乎伤脑筋的声音从他们身后响起，一道厉火划成圈将所有人围在了这个场地之中，蓝黑色的火焰越烧越大，让圈里的人莫名紧张，唯有邓布利多皱起了眉。  
看着师生们的骚动，旅行斗蓬遮住的面孔下，有人疾声警告：“都不要动，不要穿过火焰！”  
他的话止于火焰中鱼贯穿入的人，来的人不算多，领头的有十几个，晚间散步路过般走过，而身边还押着十几个人，都是现今魔法界的大家族大人物，个个面如土灰，看向邓布利多的眼睛里都流露出哀求之色。  
最前的人淡到发白的金发随意扎成一束，垂在肩头，他脸上满不在乎而愉悦的笑容透到了眼角，瞳孔相异的眼睛只盯着一个人，尽管这个人在他露面后就撇开了脸，但他毫不在意。他的队伍早就在进入火焰后便停了下来，三三两两地散开，却掌控了全场。而他就这样慢慢地走向对面。  
格林德沃！更重要的是，他身后是他那对外宣称已经去世的左膀右臂，文达•罗茜尔和奎妮•科瓦斯基。斗蓬队伍中有一人已经忍不住，揭开了兜帽，惊讶地喊：“奎妮？！”  
奎妮兴奋地冲她摆摆手，依旧甜美的笑容挂到了她的脸上：“嗨~，蒂娜！惊喜吗？听到我死讯的时候你流了多少泪？”  
蒂娜真是又惊又气又喜，她瞪向自己好久不联络，一联络就是死讯的妹妹，几乎要磨牙，却又警惕地看向朝他们走来的格林德沃。  
里德尔和他的食死徒还没被击退，格林德沃却又似无恙般现身。新旧两大黑魔王同时出现，而凤凰社的成员却被围困在此，让人不得不怀疑他们早有预谋。  
看他走向邓布利多，霍格沃茨的教授齐齐上前，挡在了这位前校长面前。上次他们没有能够保护他，让他不得不成为英国苟全的交换品，这次绝对不能再退。  
邓布利多叹口气，轻轻拍拍他们的肩，小声道：“米勒娃，菲利乌斯，谢谢，不用担心，他不会对我怎么样的。”  
这句话让本来笑容有点阴下来的格林德沃心情又好了些，他看着越过保护者走到他面前的邓布利多，上下打量了一下，背着手轻道：“你看上去还不错。”  
“你看上去糟透了。”邓布利多冷淡地道。  
“哦，”格林德沃挑挑眉毛，故意夸张地道，“没有人告诉你，我被下毒，快要死了吗？”  
“说正经事。”邓布利多不为所动，“我回来不是处理你这件事的。”  
“正经事也是我被下毒了。”格林德沃轻描淡写地说道，边伸出手，握住他的手腕，不顾他的反对，硬生生把他的魔杖抽出来，再将自己的魔杖塞给他，最后握住他的手指，覆在魔杖上，“这样好多了。和你更配。”  
“格林德沃！”邓布利多难得加重了语气。  
被他竖目以对的人却竖起一根手指，比在唇间，示意他不要说了，接着转过头去，轻声说：“你对付你的责任，我对付我的。”  
“我有什么责任！”邓布利多真想把魔杖还给他，但他站开了一些，显然早料到这个问题。  
格林德沃用着他的魔杖点点里德尔，疑惑地道：“那不是你的学生？”  
虽然是我的学生，但又不是我要他走向这条道的。邓布利多瞪着他，却看他向前走了几步。这么多年，他走路的模样，都带着一种明知道是装腔作势却特有的优雅，故意放慢的步伐既显得游刃有余又能给予对手压力，饶有趣味的微笑似乎能将人看穿又漫不经心，闲适站定的姿态仿佛在告诉对方：我什么都知道不要再玩了太浪费时间。  
邓布利多在心底轻轻叹口气，看着手上的接骨木魔杖，他当年被送离欧洲，在茫茫大西洋上醒来时，手里还握着的是自己曾经被收缴的魔杖，但事实上，格林德沃在下令处决他之前，接骨木魔杖，这根死亡圣器之一，已经易主。  
在55年的冬天，因为他，欧洲各方势力给纽蒙迦德的压力越来越大。那年平安夜，格林德沃突然说：“我们决斗吧。”看他惊讶不解，这位欧洲代理人接着道，“我欠你一个公平的决斗，本来当初应该用这种方式解决欧洲的战争，但我不能把整个欧洲的局势押在对你的感情之上，这对她不公平，也对其他和我一直走到现在的人不公平。但是我也应该对你公平一点。”  
他们在圣诞节，别人团聚欢闹之时，于无人观赏中，展开了早应该进行的决斗。尽管封闭了整个纽蒙迦德，地库里的惊雷与厉焰也让这座城堡受到了惊吓，最终，杖尖指在了格林德沃的咽下。  
他们狼狈不堪，却没有人移动一下眼珠，最后格林德沃轻道：“你赢了。”说完，他撑着地板站了起来，仍是拿走了接骨木魔杖，转身一瘸一拐地离开了地库。紧接着就在第二天对欧联部宣布：基于对欧洲未来与和平的考虑，同意处决邓布利多。  
连他都以为自己死定了。事实上，他甚至不知道自己到底是如何被处决的。在55年的最后一天，他被一杯水放倒，然后被放进了冰棺。大概有很多人来确认检查过，最终还是对外宣布了他的死讯。  
等他再睁眼的时候，居然在大西洋的一艘麻瓜货轮上，纽特与忒修斯焦虑地坐在他旁边，勒梅坐在窗前等待着，而更远处的门边，站靠着他的兄弟。看到他醒来，阿不福思哼了一声，拉开门走了出去，再也没有进来。  
忒修斯告诉他，他们是在大西洋中的一艘破烂舢板上发现了他，勒梅接口颤巍巍地说：“这么冷，我们都以为你要和冰山冻到一起了，还是阿不福思发现了你的踪影。感谢梅林，你还是活下来了。”  
谁把他放到舢板上，谁把他扔到大西洋上，谁通知了阿不福思，不言而喻。  
二十年来，他隔着大西洋看着这个人带着欧洲走上了一条扭曲却勉强稳下来的路，有时也想，已经输了死圣使用权的格林德沃，在拿着这根魔杖的时候，还能有效使用吗？  
就像现在，他说他中毒了，是真的中毒了吗？  
他走神间，格林德沃背着手，诚恳地道：“我可爱的欧联部的朋友们，虽然你们戴上了面具，但你们是谁，逃不过我的眼睛。现在有一个光明的机会放在你们面前，走过来，到我身后，我们既往不咎。只此一次，过时不候。”  
里德尔身后的人一时紧张，不知道该如何选。罗尔兄妹低声警告：“你们向主人宣过誓！”  
“宣誓有什么用？向他宣誓的人，就没有被他处理的了吗？”格林德沃微偏着头，含笑看向众人，“你们里面有多少人，莫名其妙地消失了，甚至连原因都没有？”  
里德尔冷笑：“说得好像，你没有这么做过一样。”  
“我一向都光明正大地叫他们消失。”格林德沃微笑地向他颔首，然后道，“贝拉特里克斯的死，你很不开心吧？不过在知道她有了你的孩子的时候，我也挺惊讶。十分抱歉，让你家一尸两命。”他说着，摊手，“你看，我都是光明正大地让她消失。”  
里德尔握紧了魔杖：“你！”  
“不是我亲自，但是我派的人。”格林德沃顿了一下，邀请地道，“有请一下我们大义灭亲的使者。”  
他身边的圣徒中有一人拿下了兜帽，这个人长得很英俊，看上去也非常稳重，一看到他，里德尔的食死徒中一时骚动，有人喊出了他的名字：“雷古勒斯•布莱克？”  
里德尔几乎立刻用魔杖发出一个死咒，但格林德沃头也不回，瞬间给予了反击。  
雷古勒斯身边有个人也摘下了兜帽，正是他的哥哥，西里尔斯•布莱克。他这么一现身，凤凰社的人立刻恍然，穆迪出声道：“击杀贝拉特里克斯和带走西里尔斯的，都是他！但我记得他以前是里德尔身边的人，有一天忽然就消失了。”  
里德尔冷道：“我努力地培养了你，雷古勒斯。”  
“是的，培养我为你去杀人，培养我为你去牺牲，让我相信我哥哥是真的杀人犯，关入监牢是罪有应得。甚至你要杀掉我最好的朋友，我的小精灵克利切，为了你那不想再因血肉之躯带来烦恼的计划。”雷古勒斯冷淡地道，“整整九年，你一直以为我死了，甚至连问都没有问过一声，我的存在就被你忘在了脑后。这就是你的‘培养’。”  
穆迪在这时悄悄靠近邓布利多：“没想到。”  
邓布利多脸色苍白：“我也没想到。”他顿了一下，“大概六年前，他找到美国的凤凰社，前两年我见过他一次，觉得他很可靠，之后欧美间凤凰社的消息就一直是他在传递。我不知道……”他一时噎住，他一直以为这是一个霍格沃茨走投无路的学生，被里德尔所骗，哥哥被关在阿兹卡班，想要光明又不知道该做什么。  
他不知道，雷古勒斯其实是格林德沃的人！  
他一直在设这个局！既能除掉里德尔，又能找到凤凰社，还可以让自己重新回到欧洲。  
但既然他想让自己回来！当初又为什么放自己走呢？  
里德尔看向格林德沃，又看向邓布利多，突然道：“你们两个，其实早就串通一气，说什么黑白两道，不过早就想着怎么统治欧洲，现在还装模作样扮什么正邪两端。”  
格林德沃摇摇头，回头看向邓布利多：“所以我一直觉得霍格沃茨的教育有问题，虽然德姆斯特朗也好不到哪里去，但这种毫无逻辑的胡言乱语，简直让人头疼。”  
邓布利多咬定主意不和他多说一句，格林德沃也知道对方正在气头上，便道：“这位交给你了。我只负责我们欧联部。”他说着，看向其他人，“现在想好了吗，诸位？”  
看着文达和奎妮各站一方，食死徒中有些人犹豫了，甚至有人想逃出去，但一接触到蓝黑色火焰，立刻被烧退一步。他们看着里德尔，又看向格林德沃，犹豫着，终于开始有人默默地走向格林德沃。  
食死徒中有人愤怒地发动了死咒，但圣徒里立刻有人阻止了他们，让他们不得不看着欧联部的不少成员，重新走回格林德沃的身边。  
“不过是墙头草，要多少有多少。”里德尔咬着牙冷道，他的眼睛却还盯向哈利，邓布利多先一步挡在了这个青年面前。  
他身边一位食死徒这时趁乱轻声道：“德拉科，过来！到这边来！”  
大家闻声看向说话的人，卢修斯•马尔福也尴尬地看着自己的儿子，一时不知道该怎么办。  
看到这一幕，格林德沃恍然：“啊，我忘了这位小公子。”他说着，回头看了一眼德拉科•马尔福，无奈地道，“但这会儿我没办法把小马尔福先生还给你。”  
文达听到这话，忍不住嗤笑了一声，接着闲散地伸出魔杖在小马尔福身上轻轻点了一下道：“原型毕露。”  
德拉科的伪装从他身上落了下去，而阿伯纳西的身影露了出来，他沉默地抿了下唇，站到格林德沃身后。这让里德尔几乎要气疯，他从来没想到，这个小公子是另一个人扮的，不知何时开始，就呆在了他的身边。显然格林德沃却早就安排了他的几个助手假死，再重新潜回。  
里德尔忍不住看了一下邓布利多，生怕这位前校长也有什么安排。格林德沃看到他这眼神后，用邓布利多的魔杖轻轻敲着自己的掌心，嘲讽地打断了他：“不用看了，这位教授，一向高尚，这种招数，他是不屑一顾的。要是他肯用，欧洲大概也不会落到你我手上。”  
对于他的这种评价，邓布利多仍是不肯开口，而霍格沃茨的师生与凤凰社的成员也打定主意，这位前校长不开口，他们谁也不开口。  
在欧联部愿意归顺的人都走过来后，阿伯纳西立刻退了开来，开了一个通道，将这些人用门钥匙送回了欧联部的总部，那边会有人接手。即使如此，加上身后的狼人与巨怪，食死徒仍有大批人马。  
没有退路，只有鏖战！  
里德尔举起魔杖，阴沉地看着这些人，然后重重划下，为这一役最后一次冲锋，打响了战鼓。


	16. Chapter 16

邓布利多发现格林德沃还真是遵守开场时说的话，各负各的责任。他将里德尔完全留给了霍格沃茨，而圣徒主要针对食死徒，尤其是曾在欧联部任职，或者是家族曾经从欧联部得到过利益与好处的人。格林德沃身体力行地告诉所有人，什么叫过时不候。显然圣徒早对这些两面三刀的家伙恨得牙痒，一旦开战，毫无犹豫，比起凤凰社温和的制胜咒语，圣徒与食死徒之间的混战简直是一部黑魔法决斗教科书。  
“要不是战况紧急，我真想录下来！”罗恩躲开一个食死徒的攻击，随手发一个束缚咒后，大声对身边精准发射各个咒语的赫敏道。  
“格林德沃录了！”他旁边的哈利按住他的头召唤了守护神，也在爆裂声中大声道，他边说边比划了一下城堡广场四角。  
罗恩抬头，不知道什么时候摄像机已经安装到位，他忍不住冲着格林德沃的方向比了个大拇指。赫敏也忍不住尖叫：“什么时候了，别闹了！”  
里德尔的食死徒分为了两部分，一半与纽蒙迦德缠斗，另一半由他带着追击哈利•波特，他甚至高喊：“抓住他，但他的性命留给我！”  
凤凰社怎么可能把哈利给他！食死徒虽然数量多，但凤凰社也毫不示弱。邓布利多主要接住了里德尔的攻击，城堡上的各种石像被他指挥得有如真人灵活，逼得食死徒四处乱跳，再被其他凤凰社成员击昏。里德尔无法多进一步，只能找着空档，不断地击向哈利。  
总有缝隙，总有漏洞，当里德尔的魔法击向赫敏而她躲闪不及时，哈利觉得自己的魔杖像有意志般，自动发出了一条咒语，挡住了索命咒。  
他们的魔杖像被什么东西黏住，一时无法分开，哈利用力拽着它，生怕自己被拖走，里德尔则怒吼着想把它们分开。其他食死徒忙发出咒语，击向魔杖和哈利。  
里德尔怒吼着：“不要动他，我自己来！”  
而一个女性也愤怒地道：“别想再动我儿子！”  
有食死徒意识到这个有着漂亮绿眼睛的女性是哈利的母亲，立刻向她施以攻击，好用以威胁这个青年。  
但咒语被飞快击开，接着一套装饰铠甲组成盾牌挡在了莉莉的面前。  
里德尔这时终于挣脱了与哈利的连接，过大的冲力让他退了几步，哈利也因着冲击几乎趔趄着要摔倒，还是勉强站住了。里德尔不可置信又愤怒地看着他，又以阴狠的表情看向用咒语搬来铠甲挡在莉莉面前的人。  
“西弗勒斯，你曾经说过，不再惦记她了。”里德尔阴冷地道，“你说，这世上还是有更重要的事业！”  
斯内普举着魔杖的手很稳，他只是平静地道：“谁也不能再动她！”  
这显然不是处置内乱的最好机会，里德尔快速地思忖着，露出假惺惺的笑意：“我当然可以不动她，等我们赢了，这就是你的战利品。”  
“她不是战利品，她是一个，人！”斯内普的魔杖仍然没有动，慢慢地，冷淡地道。  
这激怒了里德尔，他怒道：“你完全不懂！”  
莉莉也怒道：“你才什么也不懂！你不懂这个世界，不懂生命，不懂爱！”  
里德尔根本不准备再纠缠，他举起魔杖：“你们这些没有价值的废物！”  
哈利却在这个时候突然举起拉文克劳的冠冕：“里德尔，你看看，这是什么！”  
里德尔的眼睛更红，面色更为气愤，几乎要失去理智。怒吼一声，他的魔杖发出一个非常强大的爆裂咒。邓布利多立刻施了一个盔甲重重，但气浪还是掀得他们几乎仰倒。  
这不算完，里德尔连着发出几个咒语，边诅咒地道：“你们这些个下贱的生命，当初要不是你们藏身地那儿有个多事的老太婆，死的就不会只是你的男人那么简单！你们一家三口会都死在那个破烂的山谷里。”  
邓布利多显然非常生气，他突然掀起了狂风，吹得里德尔不得不退开，接着黑湖的水穿桥而上，像茧一样将他困在其中。可很快，虽然艰难，里德尔还是挣脱了这个茧想要逃脱，但天顶上一道厉火劈下，让他不得不狼狈地打了个滚，回到原地。  
他身后，一个人冷淡地道：“你说的那个，多事的老太婆，是我姑婆。她确实很多事，但她的命运，本不应该是被你打伤后，孤独地死在前往西班牙的船上。”  
巴希达已经去世了？邓布利多惊讶地看向格林德沃，他知道莉莉和哈利母子俩得以避开追杀，是受到了同住在戈德里克山谷的巴希达的帮助。巴希达甚至帮他们引开了一批追杀的人，让莉莉他们能够逃到安全的地方去。莉莉他们到达美国，辗转和他联络上后，他们一直没有巴希达的消息。原来她竟在那场战斗后，就过世了。这位女性，虽然确实有些多管闲事，却一直热心，在格林德沃统一欧洲后，也非常不满地不肯主动与他通信。  
格林德沃是什么时候知道这个消息，并开始对里德尔产生怀疑的呢？他又是什么时候开始针对里德尔呢？他现在所做的一切，包括对欧联部的行动又是为了什么呢？  
里德尔看着格林德沃，哈利，邓布利多对自己形成三方夹角之势，他有如困兽之斗地转起圈来。  
哈利小声说：“我们现在要把他抓起来吗？”  
“抓起来吧，反正杀了他不知道哪天又复活，就不好抓了，先确定了魂器的数量再杀吧。”格林德沃轻描淡写地道。  
里德尔错愕又愤怒地看他：“你什么时候？”他顿了一下，若有所思地扫了一眼布莱克兄弟。  
格林德沃微微笑了：“是的，毕竟是你的人，你一安排他进欧联部工作，我的人就开始关注他。后来他从欧联部离职，你却不在乎，这让我的人感到很奇怪。因为你很看重每一个在欧联部工作的手下，他毫无过错，你却对他不闻不问，这事儿很反常。他犹豫挣扎了很长一段时间，有几年吧，才让克利切带他到了你安排的地方，喝了那种你让他的家养小精灵替你喝的古怪药水，要不是我的人跟的紧，他就死在那个洞里了。”  
“你那么早就怀疑……”里德儿气得声音都高亢了起来。  
“不，那时候我并没有怀疑你，”格林德沃打断了他，“事实上，我一直在提拔你，毕竟我觉得，早期你还挺有些本事。我只是习惯性调查每一个霍格沃茨的学生，即使他是斯莱特林的学生。”  
哈利忍不住看了一眼邓布利多，虽然对方没有变色，甚至看上去根本不关注这个问题，可这种调查是为什么，不言自明。  
“汤姆，你现在还有机会，只要你肯对过去有所忏悔，意识到自己做错了什么。”邓布利多总是给予所有人最后的机会，格林德沃对此嗤之以鼻。  
有些人是不会忏悔的，里德尔更是如此，他听了只是冷道：“少说废话了！”  
“我也觉得废话不用说了，先抓起来再说吧。”格林德沃说着，看向邓布利多，“我恐怕能力有限了。”  
邓布利多终于肯转过头来，却只是瞪了他一眼。格林德沃却毫不在意，甚至微笑着比了个请，看他举起魔杖。接骨木魔杖让周围的藤条动了起来，里德尔自然也不会束手就擒，他立刻使出了阿瓦达索命，但哈利的魔杖有如他的克星，立刻克制住了他的力量。  
格林德沃皱起了眉，突然挥了一下魔杖，一道雷电在他魔杖上生成，像一道长鞭，精准地抽向里德尔，将他抽得站不住单膝跪了下来，但这也没来得及阻止里德尔的阴谋，他抬头看了一眼哈利，冷笑一声，垂下眉目。  
哈利突然就惨叫一声，里德尔不知道用了什么方法，将部分生命与哈利连接起来。感觉自己的一部分已经被这个男人裹胁，紧接着哈利听到自己用诡异的嗓音说：“现在，来杀了我啊！”  
太疼了，哈利模糊地想，不如让我死了吧！  
但没有，不知道什么力量让里德尔终究还是从他身上分离了出来，他听到自己母亲惊慌失措的声音喊着他的名字。有人扶起了他，他这才勉强地睁开眼睛，看到里德尔已经被捆住了。  
战争至此步入尾声。  
看到主子被缚，不少食死徒立刻化成一道黑烟要跑，却被困在厉火圈下，为圣徒所缚。  
格林德沃也懒得管这些事，总有人会替他打扫战场。他收起魔杖，慢慢走向邓布利多：“看来还有很多后续的事需要解决。”  
“你去负责你的，我的责任已经完成了。”邓布利多板着脸道。  
格林德沃却不肯放过他：“你难道不想知道事件的来龙去脉，不想试试换个方式来处理欧洲？你的好奇心呢？”  
邓布利多依旧不为所动：“我的好奇心早冻死在大西洋的冰山里了。”  
“阿不思，”格林德沃叹息着，但话还没出口，却在眼角的余光中看到什么，抽出魔杖来反击已经来不及了，他突然倾身一把抱住眼前人，将他扑到一边。  
邓布利多没来得及闪开，还没开口斥责，却看着一道绿光，擦着面前人而过。  
他觉得时间放慢了，甚至有空想：他们很久没有过这样紧密的拥抱了。这个老家伙又胡乱逞能。什么时代了还来这一套！接着惊恐一瞬间摄住他的心脏，他没有办法确定这道光到底有没有击到对方身上。  
没有人看到被击飞了魔杖并捆起来的里德尔是如何重新拿到他的魔杖，但大家都发现了这道用力击出的死咒，周围的众人不收同时举起魔杖，各种咒语愤怒地击打在他身上，毫无还手之力的里德尔居然就这样死了。  
他张大眼睛，苍白的脸扭在一边，不可置信地盯着一个点。人们这才发现他不再有呼吸。很快，他身上渗出一道道细小的黑烟，它们飘浮在半空，渐渐拧成一股，迅速地溜走了。  
赫敏不由绝望地惊叫一声：“坏了！”  
但这些事邓布利多都没有管，他撑起自己和格林德沃，用力摇了摇对方，小声叫着：“格林德沃？格林德沃！”但这个半靠在他身上的人并没有反应，甚至他觉得对方很轻，也感受不到对方的呼吸，这让他有点害怕地又摇了摇：“盖勒特？！”  
格林德沃这时轻咳了一声，顺过气来，睁开眼挥挥手：“没事，没击中我！”他说着，努力把自己撑起来一点，然后有气无力地道：“你先不要跑，我们谈谈，正事！”  
邓布利多几乎想放弃修养而磨牙！


	17. Chapter 17

霍格沃茨的校长室口令从邓布利多被宣布处决以来一直是他的姓氏，当他说要和格林德沃谈点正事时，麦格警惕地扫了一眼格林德沃，看向邓布利多的眼神却难得放下严肃甚至显得慈爱：“阿不思，报你的姓就行了，这里永远为你敞开。”  
拒绝了邓布利多要扶他起来的手，甚至不用他的圣徒搀扶，格林德沃撑了一下地面，自己站了起来，嘟嚷着：“我说了，我没事。”  
斯内普看了他一眼，没有多说，只是走向了莉莉，沉默了一下轻道：“我很抱歉。”  
“你已经努力了，西弗勒斯，是我们信错了人。”莉莉没有任何躲闪，抬头看向他，她的眼睛依旧温柔，这让斯内普眼角不由有点湿润。  
他撇过头，又用起他一贯的腔调：“或者让大家到大厅里休息一下，喝点茶。”  
麦格教授认同了他的提议，招呼着大家，无论是凤凰社的成员还是圣徒，此刻她都一视同仁。其间有想偷袭的食死徒，也被两边一起按着痛打，老实了下来，被挨个儿捆在原地，等着魔法部的傲罗接收。  
哈利走向他的朋友，大家此时像都有点脱力，互相搀扶着，拖着步子走向大厅。见格林德沃背着手，没事人一样走在邓布利多身边，哈利小声道：“你们说，他们会谈点什么？”  
罗恩探了探头：“说是正事。总得是以后欧洲的发展吧？现在要是再来一次处决讨论，估计以格林德沃的威望，可以直接把欧联部连根拔了重建了。”  
赫敏瞪了他一眼：“别这样说！也别说得好像这样理所当然！既然他建了欧联部，就得负责！”  
这大概真的是这次谈话的要点：欧联部应该怎么办。进了校长室，邓布利多沉默地坐下，倒是格林德沃扫了一眼那个一直没有他画像的画框，然后坐到他对面的沙发上。他们俩相对一时沉默，欧联部如何重建是个棘手的难题，当年邓布利多被交给纽蒙迦德之后，他们就已经讨论了好几年。世人皆以为他必然被铁窗紧锁，事实上，格林德沃对他相当优待，甚至确实是希望他能站到欧洲的角度来考虑未来。  
打破《保密法》已经非常危险，而要去统治麻瓜，就更为危险，邓布利多冷淡地拒绝了他，现在也是：“如果你想问我对欧联部现在的看法，我得告诉你，我和多年前一样，对它完全不赞同。所以你要是想问我的意见，就不用了。”  
格林德沃没有接这个话题，反而问：“我们可以喝点茶吗？”  
他的脸色有点苍白，不过考虑到他一直都是这种脸色，包括几年来从电视上看也是如此，邓布利多不知道这只是他变幻莫测的夸张表演，还是该相信他身体确实是出了问题。  
不过他还是泡了茶，他们分坐两端，一人一杯，邓布利多随手放了两勺砂糖，然后看格林德沃舀起一勺糖，犹豫了一下，只放了半勺，把剩下地倒回了糖罐中。茶的热气让他们的面容显得模糊，邓布利多甚至边喝茶边出起了神，这个男人的一举一动，他都能通过报纸和电视看到，他看到了对方的改变，也看到了对方的强硬。但他的一切，对方从来不知道，甚至不像在战时，还可以通过各种策略，来揣测另一方的想法。  
也许，他们都变了，就算还有无法斩断的感情，但既然当年可以铁腕相抗，今日也无需藕断丝连。  
他想着，抬起头，想说些什么，格林德沃却先开了口：“你不想支持我的想法，但是，欧洲现在已经变成这样，《保密法》不可能再重新实施，你要考虑的是，麻瓜与巫师如何在以后能真正地融在一起，以及欧洲如何能真正地连为一体。一旦麻瓜和巫师可以和平共处，欧洲相当于重新建立起了一个世界秩序，可以暂时稳定整个欧洲。”  
邓布利多几乎要嘲笑了，但他又沉默了，半晌，他试探地道：“和平地在一起？”  
“否则你认为我找你回来做什么呢？除了你，我想整个欧洲没有人能有这个脑子和能力来处理这个问题。”格林德沃对他从来不吝啬夸奖，尽管此时的夸奖听上去，总有些刺耳。  
“我没有那么大的本事，我只是一个……”邓布利多本能地反驳。  
“得啦！”格林德沃有点不太高兴地打断他，“在我面前就不要玩这种谦虚啦！我难道不了解你吗？你总是觉得聪明如你，会更容易犯大错误，唯有谦虚才能谨慎不招错！把你的聪明用到正经地方吧！”  
邓布利多有点恼怒了：“你把欧洲搅成一个烂摊子，然后来问我，怎么来让他们和平相处？”  
“她一直就是个烂摊子！”格林德沃哼了一声，“英国和法国，英国和西班牙，法国和德国，德国和俄国。哼，还有神圣罗马帝国！从古到今，她哪天不是个烂摊子？我是让她近百来年最和平的一个人了！”  
邓布利多几乎想把茶杯摔到桌上。他抿起了唇，别的人无论说什么话，他都能打个哈哈，甚至讲个嘲讽的笑话，但这个人不能！他不能！他甚至感觉到失望和绝望，接着在心底对自己惨笑：那你指望什么呢？指望他找你回来是向你忏悔的吗？  
格林德沃也缓了口气，似乎为刚才自己发脾气有点抱歉，语气也缓和了下来：“我以前是小瞧了麻瓜，但是巫师的生存空间终归会越来越小。等麻瓜的发展越来越快时，我们想要躲避起来，靠保密法来保护自己，是不可能的。我们迟早一天，会被他们所谓的科技发现，届时我们该怎么办？你真的以为他们会随着技术的发展，就会有所谓的思想开放，就能对我们温柔友善？我们是异类，是头号研究对象。巫师有长寿的能力，一旦他们发现我们的存在，头一桩就是拿我们来做人体实验。就像他们的那个什么，生物工程！”  
“你总是把人想得非常坏！”邓布利多用力地道，“多少年前我就和你说过，你要多相信人。”  
“是，我可以相信每个人其实都是善良的，但我也相信，每个人都是可以利用的！阿道夫•希特勒这种人，绝不会绝迹，只会在未来层出不穷。”格林德沃轻声说，“人们渴望权力，会不自觉得为之吸引。你的教育理念，攻心之战，无法解决这些。你看，除了我，还出了里德尔，以后总会有下一个，下下一个。”  
“所以你觉得，你过去，甚至现在的这种方式，虽然惨烈了点，仍是正确的，是吗？你为未来的光明，铺平了道路？是吗？”邓布利多忍不住咄咄逼人，“你觉得，你虽然用了强硬的方式，但依旧是一个革新者，为麻瓜和巫师的未来，做了好事，是吗？”  
格林德沃交叉着手指，靠进椅子里，他已经被激怒了，脸色甚至沉了下来。他一旦发怒，魔力浮动，身边的灯光就会明暗摇曳，但很快，灯光稳定了下来，他显然不想在这个时候对面前的人发任何脾气。叹口气，他道：“无论我过去做得对不对，它已经发生了，如果你觉得它错了，我们要想的是如何补救，或者开创新的局面……”  
“你不过想的是你的青史留名！”邓布利多再次拒绝了。  
“我现在，还不够青史留名吗？”与许多人不同，越发怒，格林德沃的声音压得越低，他绷紧了面孔，难得胸口也有点激烈的起伏，他喘了几口气，像是努力把气得噎住的一口气提上来，半晌才道，“虽然我们理念不太一样，你后来一直在支持《保密法》，但阿不思，行行好吧，考虑一下，有一天我们的小巫师只沉醉于麻瓜科技中，再也不学魔法，是什么情况。也考虑一下，有愿意学魔法却无法生存的小巫师的绝望。还有，新的默然者会不会产生。魔法世界或许迟早一天会消亡，但最佳的方式，是它和平地消亡，而不是被麻瓜逼得毫无生存余地。”  
“那又怎样？万物优胜劣汰。面临末路，巫师们难道不会想办法吗？要你和我在这儿未雨绸缪？你就这么确定，你现在设计好了，以后巫师和麻瓜之间就不会再开战了吗？说到底，你不过还是自以为是地觉得，你伟大到可以解决一切！”邓布利多一步不让。  
“我没有觉得我很伟大！”格林德沃把茶杯慢慢放到桌上，瓷杯与盘子轻轻相碰，发出一声悦耳的脆鸣，他的声音也没有那么生气，只是平淡，“如果我伟大，我就不会用成立欧联部的方式来解决问题，也不会答应他们以宣布处决你的方式来稳定局面，更不会接收到巴希达的死讯都是在很多年后，连尸体都没有办法帮她好好安葬。甚至不会直到圣徒的核心死得只剩下文达他们几个，才发现里德尔的猫腻。”  
邓布利多一时哑然，他终于决定，还是把欧联部以后的问题放一放，先来解决几个疑惑：“你什么时候发现里德尔的问题？你对他所说的那些……”可信度实在不太高。  
“小布莱克先生的事是个偶然。尽管他很聪明，加入欧联部的时间也短，以为别人没注意到他的奇怪举动，事实上他作为里德尔的死忠派，从忠心耿耿到惴惴不安的那些变化，早引起了特别调查组的注意。哦，这个组我从来没有公开过，属于秘密部门，我在麻瓜身上学了不少，里德尔那个政治部只是明面上的，用来吸引别人的注意力。”格林德沃慢慢向他解释，同时给自己又倒了杯茶，再次加了点糖。  
格林德沃的调查组觉得雷古勒斯不太正常后，很有耐心地跟了他好几年，才发现他行踪诡异地让家养小精灵带他进入一个布满阴尸的古怪山洞。调查组顺手救了他，将他带给了格林德沃。这时候西里尔斯已经关在阿兹卡班快十年了，格林德沃倒也没有为难雷古勒斯，他也是这个时候才发现，原来家养小精灵是一个如此奇特的物种。他给了雷古勒斯很长的时间，去考虑是否说出那些秘密。这件事成为格林德沃开始进一步调查里德尔的原因。  
“研究魂器不算什么。毕竟哪个黑魔法巫师没有点奇怪的研究，怕死想永生，成为死亡的主人，有很多种方式。甚至发现他有一个秘密的社团，我都不觉得奇怪。欧联部里的小团体多了去了，有些我处理了，有些我睁一只眼闭一只眼。我并不是在这时开始怀疑他的。大概把雷古勒斯放了一年多后，欧联部一些老人，那些当年和我结了牢不可破誓言的人，渐渐死去，”格林德沃喝着茶，淡淡地道，“当然，人都会老，会死，我也没介意，但有一天，圣徒核心的成员也开始老死了，我有点惊讶。”  
纳高，克拉夫特，麦克达夫，他们一个个的去世，让格林德沃感受到了时光消逝的实在是快。  
“然而有一天，”格林德沃轻笑了一声，露出了自嘲，“特别组交给我一封卡罗家族与里德尔的电报，这小子倒也精明了，用了麻瓜邮电局来传递消息。那封电报上写着，卡罗家族宣誓效忠伏地魔大人，并愿意配合他们，击杀文达•罗茜尔！”  
他放下再次空了的茶杯，摊摊手：“你看，这就是权力的中心。”  
卡罗家族原本是纽蒙迦德最重要的追随者之一，转而追随里德尔，显然是因为欧联部对麻瓜的政策引起了他们的不满。他们的家族血统多少有点疯狂，对黑魔法也有特殊的执着，更对折磨麻瓜非常热衷，邓布利多也有所耳闻，曾与他们多次对抗。  
“所以你安排了罗茜尔女士的假死？”邓布利多反问，这是显而易见的事情，“你其实可以……”  
“不只如此。如果消灭里德尔，并不算难。”格林德沃知道他要说什么，偏着头看他，“甚至把食死徒全部铲除，都不算难。但那一刻，你猜我看到了什么，阿不思？”  
邓布利多立刻就猜出了答案，但看着他眼睛里难得透出的狂热，甚至失态的欣喜，一时间有点惊讶。  
格林德沃也说出了这个答案：“你！我看到了你！这么多年，我一直在想，我当时的计划成功没？你那个粗鲁的好弟弟接到消息没？凤凰社成功没？美国愿意接受你吗？如果有一天，你再出现该怎么办？欧联部以后又会怎样？然后，梅林和莫甘娜把这个答案带给了我！你出现了！在麻瓜的一档电视节目上！”  
他忍不住比划着：“你以前一直和我说，让我多了解麻瓜的技术，我一直有专门的部门研究他们的技术，甚至派巫师，尤其是麻种巫师接受双重教育，魔法与科技一起来，他们给我弄了个挺先进的电视机，虽然只是一闪而过，美国转播的一个庆典节目上，你在角落里，吃着冰激凌。我后来把那个节目录下来了，改天给你看看。”  
百密一疏！邓布利多苦笑，或许这确实是梅林的旨意。  
“我当初在你大衣里塞了个纸条，让你安全了给我捎个消息，但你一直没有。”格林德沃盯着他，“我想你要不就是死在大西洋上了，那时候那么冷，我又把你冻在了冰棺里。如果你没死，大概挺生气的。”  
邓布利多忍不住道：“那身衣服，阿不福思嫌晦气，给我烧了，我没有见到纸条。”  
他说完，又几乎咬住舌头，恼怒自己为什么还要向他解释这些小事。  
格林德沃微微笑了一下，没有再说这件事，他只是接着道：“看到你的时候，我在想，我或许可以解决一个大问题，让欧联部，欧洲，甚至全世界意识到，”他顿了一下，才道，“只有麻瓜和巫师能和平相处，才有机会改变现状。而里德尔，正好是一个非常好的反面教材。”  
所以他放大里德尔的恶，甚至不断装老装衰弱装糊涂，让自己的核心成员配合暗杀，假装死亡，改头换面潜入其他部门，让别人觉得，英明一世的格林德沃终于老了，新的机会来了，再让世界走向危险境地，借此让欧洲明白，如果不改变态度，大家都可能完蛋，新的战争还会爆发，甚至会出现美国和苏联那种，巫师不得不效忠麻瓜来保存性命的局面。  
同时，由于大家相信格林德沃老了，甚至要死了，凤凰社才会主动回到欧洲，去铲除里德尔，他邓布利多，才有可能重新回来。  
“如果，”邓布利多叹口气，“我没回来呢？”  
“里德尔这件事一定要解决，”格林德沃看着他，玩着自己的手指，“如果你不回来，我想，解决了这个问题，我可以亲自去美国邀请你。”  
邓布利多看着他，不知道他为什么这么执着，最终他叹口气，有点犹豫，有些结巴地道：“你没必要，你可以，自己做，你的理念，你自己完成。你能觉得，麻瓜与巫师可以和平相处，就总会找到……”  
“我们两个，从来都是我冲得太过，而你把局面往回拽一拽，除了你，我也不知道谁能把这个欧洲拽回来。”格林德沃却很坚持。  
“你为什么一定要……”邓布利多实在不想听下去，但他说了一半，又低下头，不想再说下去。无论如何，他们做什么，都不过是为了各自的理念。  
格林德沃半晌没有说话，邓布利多这才忍不住看他，却见他若有所思，甚至有点艰难地想着什么，似乎下面的话让他很难说出口，但他还是说了：“不是你当初对我说，哪怕一次，也应该为过去所做的忏悔吗？”  
是什么让格林德沃觉得应该忏悔？邓布利多惊讶地微张开嘴，不知道该如何接这句话。  
“当我发现我身边权力的争夺与转移，人们现在的生活方式，都和我们曾读过的欧洲史并无区别时，我感觉历史在，重复。”格林德沃皱着眉，在想着合适的措词，“固然我还是觉得，比起历史上的人，我要更优秀，你不要反驳我，这是个事实。但是就像历史里许多糟糕的情况一样，有些手段，一旦我开了头，后面的人就会模仿，许多本该避免的战争会再次爆发。这并不是我的初衷，也不是我想要的。更重要的是，我已经用欧联部作了妥协，结果还是没有改变历史的循环，反而像你当初说的那样恶化，我开始想，到底哪里出了错误。”  
到底还是想着他的事业，不是为了那些死去的人。邓布利多一边有点失望，一边又想，这或许就是盖勒特•格林德沃了。  
“我试着从你的角度来思考，甚至从普通的巫师和麻瓜的角度来思考，他们到底想要的是什么。”格林德沃嘲讽地笑了，“虽然他们要的东西真的普通，但是，确实很难完成。”  
邓布利多摇摇头：“如果不是这样的野心……”  
“如果不是这样的野心，人类不会走到今天这一步，他们还在山洞里玩石头。”格林德沃打断了他。  
这再次激怒了邓布利多：“哪怕有一次，你会去为那些死去的人，为你做过的错事，为因你的野心而带给别人的痛苦而真心忏悔，你才能找到出路。”  
“我没办法为这些人忏悔，阿不思！他们不死在我的野心之下，也会死在他们自己的愚蠢之中。”格林德沃沉声道，“但我有在忏悔，我为那些本不该发生，却因我的失误而造成的杀戮忏悔过。我至今也在努力弥补，尽量地让大多数人平安而稳定地活着，让他们可以有机会找到自己想要的位置。”  
不过是用更小的死亡，获得更多的利益。这就是权力的中心。邓布利多叹气。而且，他这句话其实是在说：我已经忏悔了，你还想怎么样。  
太蠢了，每个人都是愚蠢的，聪明和愚蠢并不矛盾。  
“阿不思，还是我说的，事已至此，再向麻瓜隐瞒巫师的存在，已然不可能，该考虑的，就是接下来的方向了。就算不为你自己，也不为我，为了欧洲的人民，你也要想想吧。”格林德沃淡淡地道。  
邓布利多站了起来：“我一时无法决定，我要先下去看看。”  
格林德沃没有阻拦：“如果不介意，能让我在这儿坐会儿吗？”见邓布利多点头，他接着道，“除你没有别人。”  
这句话更有深意，可以说，能改变欧洲的未来，除了他没有别人。也可以说，格林德沃的生命中，除了他没有别人。这唤起了邓布利多在五十年代纽蒙迦德的一些记忆，他不由逃跑一样地出去了，把格林德沃的眼神抛到身后。  
抛下格林德沃，欧洲以后到底该怎么办呢？邓布利多不是没有思考这件事，但是面对格林德沃，却总想要和他争辩。  
你就是想让他忏悔，不单纯是为了欧洲，更是为了你！心底有个声音在提醒他，但他摇摇已经很长的胡子，因为他的动作，他那长及腰身的长发一起动了动，仿佛这些想法就此甩掉。  
他在变来变去的楼梯里慢慢穿行，毫无目的，但他思考没多久，就看到斯内普端着一个杯子走过来。看到他，对方也很惊讶：“你没有在校长室？”  
邓布利多微微笑了一下，没准备向这个学生兼凤凰社成员解释。  
但斯内普站住：“这么多年，我也终于可以松一口气。”  
在格林德沃，里德尔与凤凰社三方里周旋，他也确实不容易。邓布利多轻道：“没想到，哈利都这么大了，才解决这个问题。”他顿了一下，迟疑地道，“莉莉……”  
“她心里有谁我知道，能得到她的谅解，我已经很满意。我们还是朋友，像少年时代一样。”斯内普难得露出一个温柔的表情。  
他能看开，邓布利多替他高兴。看着他的杯子，他轻松地道：“这是什么？给莉莉解个乏？”  
斯内普错愕地摇摇头：“你不知道？”看到邓布利多不解的眼神，他立刻明白了，“多比作为小精灵，尤其他自由了，不会去替人撒谎，他说格林德沃中毒了，格林德沃当然是中毒了。你知道小精灵的魔法可以探查到一些事，包括一个人是不是健康。”  
邓布利多僵在当场，脑中掠过众多信息，最终定格在刚才他离开前格林德沃有气无力地要求在校长室多坐儿的画面。他指尖冰凉，半晌才控制着找到自己的声音：“什么时候的事？”  
“很早，大概在里德尔准备暗杀罗茜尔女士的时候，就对他下过一次毒。”斯内普边向校长室走，边解释道，“那时候他还没怀疑卡罗家族，他们对他下了毒。但他没有死，当时纽蒙迦德对外宣称他是重感冒，其实当时他就是中毒了。但他用药物和魔法控制住，一直没有怎么发作。这把里德尔吓坏了，以为他天赋异禀，差点直接推翻他。但格林德沃好了以后，处理了一些人，却没有怀疑到他头上，还提拔了他，里德尔过了一段时间便放下心来。这才有了罗茜尔女士假死事件。”  
这才是他的特别调查组会去查卡罗家族信件的原因！邓布利多立刻明白了对方未说明的细节。  
“他一直没有好？”邓布利多不由自主地加快地步伐，甚至觉得这段长廊怎么看不到尽头。  
“没有，虽然我后来帮他控制住了毒性的蔓延，但我们不知道这个毒还会不会发作，而且他这几年也一直殚精竭虑，去年还发现里德尔要毁了一个麻瓜城市，他亲自去处理，既没有引起里德尔的注意，又把所有的麻瓜都转移了，费了不少心。”斯内普顿了一下，“不过好在他最初没死的印象一直让里德尔有所忌惮，所以我没给他下毒，里德尔也没发现。我一开始也不确定他是否真的没事，直到他准备雇佣多比前，才告诉我，希望我帮他看看他对体内那点毒素的压制还能撑多久。”  
格林德沃想必早就猜到斯内普的身份，不知道为什么，他一直没说。直到最后一刻，他可能怕自己支撑不住，导致全盘皆输，才请他来“帮个小忙”。  
邓布利多迅速地说了口令，开了校长室的门，看到格林德沃闭目养神地靠在沙发上，他走过去，连气带担心地叫他：“格林德沃！”  
格林德沃没有醒来，也没有回答。邓布利多手心不由一凉，他微俯下身，按住对方的肩，轻轻摇了摇：“格林德沃？”他顿了一下，想到刚才广场上的场景，换了个叫法，“盖勒特？”  
但这次，格林德沃没有因为他换个叫法就醒来，尽管他的胸口还有轻微的起伏。


	18. Chapter 18

他们把格林德沃移到校长室的床上，医疗翼的庞弗雷夫人很快被请入了校长室。听到说是给格林德沃诊断，她略皱了下眉头，仍然尽责地为他进行了检查。  
越检查，她的脸拖得越长：“怎么能这么不爱惜身体呢？这个魔药的毒很复杂，里面还加入了多重的黑魔法，恐怕我得请波莫娜和西弗勒斯同我一起在这里解决，当然，霍拉斯要能来就更好了，他在魔药学上非常有天赋，有两个总比一个强。哦，天啊，操劳过度也会损害健康，就算他是欧联部的总负责人，也不是铁打的，更没有梅林赐福。要是这时候有勒梅炼的魔法石药水就好了，效果会更佳。”  
她一边说着，一边施展着治疗魔法，接着她看了看斯内普给格林德沃端来的草药，满意地道：“快给他灌下去吧。”  
这要我怎么灌！斯内普身体发僵，眼光很快投向了邓布利多，不由退了一步，干巴巴地道：“我想，还是邓布利多教授来灌他吧，我去请霍拉斯和波莫娜过来。”  
邓布利多还没说什么，他已经迅速不回头地离开了校长室，庞弗雷夫人的目光便投向了邓布利多。她如麦格一般露出充满慈爱的表情：“见到你真是太好了，阿不思，还愿意照顾自己过去的敌人，你真是个好人。”  
我可真不想做个好人。邓布利多苦笑了一声，犹豫了一下，还是在庞弗雷夫人的关注下，扶起格林德沃的头，把药慢慢给他喂了进去。药效没有那么快，并不能让他立刻醒来，好在魔药的作用和庞弗雷夫人的治疗术让他的呼吸稳定下来，不再那么轻如游丝。  
“我看至少得睡个几天。魔法大战本就很耗体力，而且他看上去也十分糟糕。虽然巫师是可以活很长时间，但也要爱惜身体，他这年纪很容易老糊涂，忘了自己该干什么，能干点什么。”庞弗雷夫人站到床边，轻声安慰他。  
话刚说完，敲门声响起，邓布利多让守门兽放人进来，却并不是魔药和草药学教授，反而是格林德沃的第一助理罗茜尔。邓布利多看到她，只能客气地走近她：“好久不见，文达。现在恐怕他并不适合处理公务。”  
“我不是来找他，”即使头发也已经白了，文达依旧保持了她总是骄傲而优雅的姿态，轻盈曼妙地走向这位前校长，“我刚才看到斯内普去找你的那些药学教授，就知道事情不太好。毕竟他中毒都是在我假死之前，拖这么久也是极限了。我们本以为里德尔总还会留几个人，没想到很快就向奎妮下手，接着就是阿伯纳西，先生一直不死，他只好赶紧杀绝，我们却不能拿他怎么样。要不是为了稳定所谓的巫师与麻瓜的新时代，我们早就大开杀戒了。”  
她的言辞激怒了一旁的庞弗雷夫人，虽然这位医疗师隐忍不发，却也抿紧唇怒视着她。文达却毫不在乎，她只是从怀里拿出一卷羊皮纸，交向邓布利多：“签字吧。”  
看她一手搭在持着羊皮纸卷的手肘上，递给邓布利多的姿态全是漫不经心又不耐烦，邓布利多却没有被冒犯的意思，只是接过来道：“这是什么？”  
“遗嘱，他的，”文达耸耸肩，轻笑一声，带着颇感无聊的意味，似乎觉得他问的问题真是蠢，“你签字，即刻生效，当然，就算你不签字，只要你出现在欧洲，而他陷入昏迷或无法处理欧联部事务时，它也自动生效。”  
就算不打开，邓布利多也猜得出这份遗嘱的具体内容是什么，而文达的意思也非常清晰，即使他不签字，以格林德沃现在的情况，只要文达明天一向欧洲宣布，它也可以自动生效。  
“他不能……”邓布利多摇摇头。  
文达觉得颇有趣，尽管整个欧洲，甚至全球的魔法界都称这个男人“伟大的”邓布利多，但他在处理和格林德沃的关系上，永远像是一个不知所措的小男孩，和她那个上司一样。文达心里想着，打断对方道：“他能。他当然能。当然，你也能拒绝。你可以在它生效后，扔下这卷纸躲到美国去。就像你躲在霍格沃茨几十年。”  
她说着，转身款款离去。走到门边，她与要进去的教授们几乎擦肩时，又袅袅停下：“教授，有些事必然会来，想想二十年前。”  
斯拉格霍恩和她错身而过，莫名其妙地看她一眼，然后看向邓布利多：“怎么了，阿不思？”  
邓布利多握紧羊皮纸，最终把它放进自己施了伸展术的口袋里，轻快地道：“没什么。小事情。大事情在我身后，霍拉斯，要麻烦你了。”  
集结了霍格沃茨的几位教授研究了一晚上，直到太阳开始升起，他们才拿出一个可靠的方案。显然他们一开始多少都有点心里不太舒服，但很快就都把格林德沃当成一个非常有趣的特殊案例，作起了深刻而热烈的讨论。也亏得格林德沃确实是昏迷，这样的声音也没有把他吵醒。  
把格林德沃留在霍格沃茨显然不是最佳方案，第二天文达就又找上门来，问能不能把他们的负责人送回纽蒙迦德，当然，“你们要一起来，我更欢迎。”她挑起轻慢的笑容。  
凤凰社的成员大部分都不能离开英国，他们也有很多事情要处理，食死徒中有不少英国魔法部的成员，他们还要回魔法部解决。金斯莱从欧联部紧急回来，接手了凤凰社的大部分工作，而邓布利多却决定，暂居纽蒙迦德。  
“教授，你要想清楚。”赫敏第一个站出来，“您要过去，就要承担起许多不属于您的责任。”  
“我真不敢相信，她竟不是担心教授的安全。”罗恩小声道。  
奎妮支着下巴饶有兴味地盯着几个小朋友，轻笑道：“年轻真好，不是吗？蒂娜？”  
“不要和我说话，有话你自己去和雅各布说，他带着孩子一直以为你死了！”蒂娜冷着脸。  
奎妮也不说话，只是看向纽特：“你这样说真是太过分了，纽特，我没有想抛弃雅各布，但是他带着孩子去了美国更安全。事实上，我用了点小花招，里德尔一直以为，我们全家都死了。我昨天没和你说吗？”  
纽特往后坐了坐，不舒服地道：“多少年了，能别再读我了吗？”  
邓布利多没有受任何干扰，他温和地看向面前的年轻姑娘：“谢谢，赫敏，我考虑过这个问题了。”  
赫敏闭了嘴，她扭了扭身子，看了看哈利和罗恩，欲言又止地看向邓布利多。奎妮盯着她，惊讶地笑了：“哦，你想去？当然可以，太好了，我们好久没见过有活力的年轻人了，是不是？”  
邓布利多张张嘴，想阻止他们，哈利却转头道：“我们可以去？”  
奎妮看看文达，又看向邓布利多，轻描淡写地道：“先生的遗嘱上应该是交由教授全权负责吧？虽然我很欢迎你们，不过还是教授说了算吧？”  
文达点头：“是的，我把遗嘱交给他了。不过他应该没有签字。没关系，只要他不离开欧洲，以先生现在的身体情况，欧联部就由他全权负责了。”  
奎妮偏偏头，虽然她眼角上已经浮上了很深的皱纹，但做起这样的动作来，居然还非常可爱：“那我们是不是，可以去，度假了？”  
你们为什么一脸这烂摊子我真不想管了的样子，赫敏皱着眉，不可思议地盯着他们，然后暗自摇头，黑魔法阵营就是不行！还有，遗嘱是什么？难道格林德沃居然立了遗嘱把自己的烂摊子扔给教授？这么不负责？  
奎妮看了她一眼，她才惊觉这是个读心者，忙坐直身子，用起大脑封闭术。看罗恩在看她，又忙道：“闭嘴。”这让奎妮哈哈大笑，她似乎永远都没有烦恼，一点小事也能让她笑出来。  
穆迪走过来：“阿不思，带着这几个孩子挺好，哈利他们挺聪明，你们现在恐怕还没有完全解决里德尔的问题，而哈利不是他的克星吗？但光带着他也不行，我想西弗勒斯，西里尔斯，还有莱姆斯一起跟着你吧。”  
邓布利多沉吟一下，终于点点头，文达早准备好了夜骐的马车，他们把昏迷的格林德沃和邓布利多单独放到一辆车上，然后在赫敏不能相信的眼神中，大摇大摆地走向了其他的车。随着一声吆喝，夜骐立刻启程，带着他们飞向纽蒙迦德。  
接待他们的是多比，这个家养小精灵一见到哈利就表达了激动的心情：“哦，是波特先生，谢谢您让多比得到了自由，您看，格林德沃先生还给了多比工作。”等看到后面的人，这位非常能干的家养小精灵立刻打了个响指，一切家务立刻安排得井井有条，“哇，这位就是伟大的邓布利多教授？格林德沃先生经常谈到您，见到您真是荣幸，多比这就给您安排房间！天啊！格林德沃先生这是毒发了吗？多比立刻就收拾好他的房间！以及，斯内普先生，小马尔福先生每天都哭着要回家，恐怕得劳烦您去处理一下。”  
阿伯纳西在完成自己的任务，回到纽蒙迦德堡后，格林德沃就趁里德尔不在时，悄然把小马尔福关了起来，由施了变形术的阿伯纳西伪装成他，潜入里德尔的阵营中。连斯内普都是大战时才知道这件事，此时发现还有这么个烂摊子等着他处理，也有点头疼，却又无可奈何。他和卢修斯•马尔福一家算是旧识，虽谈不上关系良好，小马尔福先生却因为自小与他相识，对他一直非常崇敬，算他半个学生，他也不能不管。  
倒是文达把他们送到后，立刻带着其他圣徒去了欧联部的总部。即使邓布利多现在算是欧联部的指定接手人，文达猜他现在也没有这个心思。何况格林德沃在战前有详尽的安排，只要赢了里德尔，文达他们就要立刻代他发布声明，对过去的“失误”进行总结。  
这就是他把霍格沃茨决战之夜录下来的原因，不仅如此，他早有派人悄悄跟踪食死徒和里德尔，录下了许多他们的所做所为，欧联部下属由麻瓜负责的新闻科技中心，立刻将各种录像剪辑成一个特别节目，时长一小时，即时向全欧洲进行了播放，还允许向美国与苏联同步转播。  
罗恩在电视里看到新闻的时候，边嚼着苹果边大声叫了起来：“哈利，我看到你了！哦，那是我！这个魔法我看上去使得不错。哦！赫敏确实是最聪明的！”他顿了一下，听着新闻里的解说，慢慢停下了咀嚼：“这是啥？格林德沃这是提前写好了剧本吗？什么叫近期的美苏之战其实是里德尔暗中派食死徒挑起的？等等等等？什么叫里德尔阻碍了原本可以走向和平的欧洲！哦！天啊，食死徒居然这样对麻瓜进行屠杀！还有哑炮！咦，那不是费尔奇？格林德沃果然是把他藏了起来。那仙境最后发起的攻击肯定与他有关了？”  
“罗纳德，够了，我有耳朵！”赫敏回过身来严厉地叫了他的全名。  
罗恩委屈地闭了嘴，默默咬了几口苹果，不由又开了口：“这是纽蒙迦德的计划？”  
赫敏慢慢点点头，最终转过头来看他：“格林德沃早就准备好了，他早年也讨厌麻瓜，屠杀麻瓜也是有名的。只是一旦管理起这么庞大的世界，他就发现，他以前的政策全都行不通。麻瓜的新猎巫组织人数太多了！他这才在六十年代开始启用麻瓜来统治麻瓜，甚至挑得麻瓜内部斗争不已。但这样还不行，尤其高压政策反而让里德尔这种人有机可趁。因为权力过于集中在一些大家族手中，反而更容易被底层的官僚糊弄，最后被突然推翻。现在他要彻底改变欧联部的形象，里德尔就是最佳的替罪羊。”  
她说着摇摇头：“教授一定很生气。为了实现这个目标，死的人恐怕不在少数。长年的高压下，人们为了活命，为了不恐惧，会毫无信任并互相查检，制造莫须有的罪名去检举他人以保命。一个毫无信任而言、以把无辜的人用莫名的名义送去审判的社会，时间长了，就会有更多的危机。人们会为了安全甘于做最普通但事实上毫无成就的工作，然后像只肥虫子一样，被榨干去供养上层的人。只有苟活，没有快乐。而上层那群脑满肠肥的家伙会渐渐失去思考能力，以为自己是全能的，净做一些错误决策，中层和下层官僚乐于执行这种命令，再加上禁言令，就可以让他们捞更多油水。下面就没有人敢说，上面就更不知道，只能恶性循环。欧洲现在就是一个烂摊子，看上去漂亮，里面全是疮。”  
罗恩沉默了一下，最后不能置信地道：“那怎么办？教授能把它扭回来吗？”  
“就算现在宣布，以后这些都没有了，过于压紧后突然放松，会导致大反弹，而如果一点点放松，原来的那些官僚又会汲汲钻营进新的空子里，假装正经，实际上仍旧利用自己手上的这点资源来获取权力，百姓们不会那么容易就过上好日子。尤其有一部分人，会在新秩序后，产生信仰怀疑，会想重新回到过去。因为不用思考，多轻松。能压榨别人，多开心。能找个机会公报私仇，把自己讨厌的人找个借口送去审问，看他过上生不如死的人生，多么令人兴奋。这样反反复复的日子会过很久，才能真正地让大家走进一个新时代。”赫敏一条条地解释。  
“听说你是最聪明的女学生，果然名不虚传。”有个人在楼梯上冷不防地道。  
赫敏转过头：“过奖了，其实都是虚名……”她说着，声音渐渐小了下来，“格林德沃，先生？您怎么，嗯，一个人，在这里？”  
不知道什么时候醒来的格林德沃扶着楼梯慢慢走下来，他脸色依旧苍白，步伐也不快，微卷的淡金色头发披在肩上：“我醒了以后没有人，所以我就下来走走。”  
青年三人组一时僵硬着，不知道该如何应对，甚至不知道应该继续坐着还是站起来。虽然他们胆子是很大，但这种时候，他们也一时没了主意。现在毕竟不是战时，看样子对方也不准备和他们起什么争执。  
新闻里正播到里德尔偷袭邓布利多，而格林德沃来不及拔出魔杖，只能扑倒身边人的景象，格林德沃随便挑了个沙发坐了下来：“这个角度不错。”  
他话才落，已经有人找了下来，显然邓布利多只是离开去处理了点事情，没想到昏睡了两天多的他会在这时候醒来，还一个人擅自跑了出来。老教授张开口：“盖……”顿了一下，还是改了口，“格林德沃，你怎么在这里？”  
“这是我的城堡，不是吗？”格林德沃冲他挥挥手，然后叫了一声多比，小精灵立刻出现，他让多比准备了一份茶点，然后对邓布利多道，“你要点什么？”  
邓布利多走下来，瞄了一眼新闻，根本不想看，只道：“医疗师说，你要多躺着，才能有利于清除毒素。”  
“麻瓜的科技说，生命在于运动，要多运动才有利一种叫，”他停下，转了转手指，才恍然想起来道，“新陈代谢。”  
邓布利多深吸了一口气，不想在孩子面前和他吵架，只能道：“你什么时候关心起麻瓜来了？”  
“不是你说要多了解麻瓜？”格林德沃提到这个词的时候，还是忍不住皱了下眉，显然他还是觉得这些人的存在真是太烦了。  
赫敏忍不住动了动，看到格林德沃看她，还是开口道：“先生，中毒的时候不宜多运动，否则血液流速加快，会加剧毒素在身体里的流动。”  
邓布利多忍不住靠在墙边，幸灾乐祸地看向他，没想到格林德沃再次看了一眼赫敏，对他道：“她不错。”说着，格林德沃冲着赫敏温和地微微一笑，“你有兴趣去欧联部工作吗？”  
罗恩不由不安地动动身子，此时进门的奎妮正要说话，因为读到他的思维而一时住了嘴。她看向罗恩，惊讶地脆笑出声：“天啊，小男孩。”她说着，回头对文达笑道，“这么多年了，总有人在先生面前担心自己的女朋友被拐走，我又看到这一幕了，太有趣了。”  
终于感受到了纽特那句“别读我了”的绝望无奈，罗恩悲愤地转过头去，却错过了邓布利多一瞬间皱眉的表情。这个表情落到了格林德沃的眼中，他不解地看向邓布利多：我欣赏你的学生，提拔她，让你身边更多你的人，有什么不对。  
邓布利多却走近他，不容拒绝地伸出手：“既然麻瓜技术都说要多躺着，你就还是躺回去吧。”  
格林德沃想了想，仍是顺从地拉住他的手站了起来，边嘀咕着：“我都要发霉了。”他说着，又突然想到什么，“你去地下室看过了吗？我给你那个雕像施的变形术怎么样？”  
邓布利多隐忍地瞪了他一眼，却也没有用力，仍是很轻柔地把他扶上楼。  
盯着他们的背影若有所思的赫敏在看不到他们后，才有点不可思议地冲向奎妮：“他一直这样吗？”  
奎妮忍不住笑着快速点头，而文达则翻了个白眼。赫敏才叹口气：“真是个灾难！”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 面巾纸警告

在赫敏看来，这灾难才刚刚开始，尽管对格林德沃的为人不熟悉，她仍可以看得出这对“老朋友”之间，有多少长期未沟通而攒下的问题亟待解决，却被他们自己生生地越拖越多。当然，欧联部毫不明朗的形势，因为里德尔事件而导致依旧紧张的局势，美欧苏之间僵持的格局，让人们依旧绷紧神经。就算纽蒙迦德已经作出了最快的反应，并承诺不牵涉任何人，内部的清洗早就在悄悄进行。  
“巫师更加慕强，毕竟魔法代表着力量，而力量一向与权力相伴生，所以他们多少有点不能理解政治的逻辑。”赫敏翻着二十八家族在欧联部的成员比例，又看着他们每年的报告，最终叹口气，“我能说个脏话吗：狗屁不通。”  
哈利忍不住笑了，故意提醒她：“没形象了。”  
赫敏拍拍报告：“就这样的水准，居然想着要统治全世界？当初他们是怎么让麻瓜同意的呢？简直匪夷所思。明明麻瓜刚结束了战争，知道不抵抗只有消亡的下场吧？”  
“当他们发现抵抗过后还是要面临消亡，战争永无止境，恐惧和绝望后，会产生如果这样能活下去，就算了吧的心情。”奎妮这时候领着下属走进来，正好听到她的话。她边指挥着下属，将大量的文件放到合适的地方，边轻点了下赫敏道：“很多人总觉得，有些事怎么可能会发生，要是我就绝对不会。这个设想最大的问题在于，没有真正地置身于这种环境之中。要知道，真正能狠下心去抵抗的人其实只有少数。而且打蛇要找七寸，只要让他们的领头人相信，和我们站在一起更合适，他们自然就同意了。”  
“我总觉得你们用了夺魂术。”赫敏嘟嚷着。  
“太聪明了，不过光用夺魂术不行，还要摄魂取念。”奎妮指指自己的太阳穴。  
赫敏翻开下一本文件，忍不住又抬头看向这个上了年纪却依旧透着甜美气息的人，最终道：“我见过科瓦斯基先生，因此我真的不能相信，你会加入纽蒙迦德。从他嘴里听来，你们感情非常好。既然你能和麻瓜结婚，我不能明白……”  
奎妮支着下巴看她，半晌轻声道：“能掌握自己的命运走向，是一件令人非常上瘾的事情。尽管你可能还是会被它玩弄，但手上能握住可以保全自己，并能和全世界谈判的筹码，在那个时代，并不容易。每个人都在努力，毕竟时代在飞速变化，变到我们都不知道前路在哪里。有人想保持昔日荣耀，有人想开创新的未来。但什么是新的未来，它又应该是什么样的，它是否能不带着过去的阴影。我们，非魔法人士，那时候都在试。所有的国家，都在试，都在试着掌握自己的命运。强一些的想独占鳌头，弱一点的想摆脱控制。”她说着笑着摇摇头，“我们，和他们，巫师和麻鸡，在这一点上，没有区别。”  
“我们赢了，但我们也输了。”赫敏平静地看她。  
奎妮歪着头抿唇笑了：“先生说过一句话：不到最后，谁也不知道输赢。”  
然而他们听上去英明决断的先生现在是个病号，还是个经常想溜号的病号。邓布利多说着不想管欧联部的事情，但文达根本不会放过他，大量的文件扔到他的面前，需要他决断签字，否则就不能生效，麻瓜世界与巫师世界的危险就会继续拖宕下去。而平静了一段时间的欧联部又在蠢蠢欲动，若想暂时稳住世界，需要快速决策。这让他没时间总盯着应该休养的格林德沃，后者根本闲不住，总在他处理公务的时候，从床上溜下来四处乱跑。  
格林德沃大多时候就在城堡里转转，去实验室看他依旧还在进行的实验，和年轻人聊个天，照看一下他花园里养的各种玫瑰，以及其他的花，有时候还会剪下几枝插到花瓶里，送进邓布利多的房间，最远也就是在阿尔卑斯山的缓坡上散个步。每次邓布利多都会把他抓回去，如果他不愿意，邓布利多也不强求，转头就走，话也不多说一句。格林德沃看他似乎一直没有消气的背影，就会嘟嚷着跟在他后面回自己房间里躺着。  
某一天他觉得自己似乎好多了，就溜达得比较远，去了欧联部。尽管他看上去尽是退休了的闲适，一脸“你们忙不用管我”，但欧联部还是吓得人仰马翻。不巧的是，邓布利多当时正在和一群巫师代表们讨论欧联部以后的走向与策略，听到这个消息，脸拖得像阿尔卑斯山一样又长又冷。他一把拽住这个老头，幻影移形回纽蒙迦德，毫不温柔地把人拖回房间。格林德沃站在自己的房间里，无奈地道：“阿不思，我真的要发霉了！”  
邓布利多冷淡地道：“如果知道现在会发霉，格林德沃先生，你早干什么去了？为什么以前不多想想，先把自己治好再解决问题呢？”  
“我，就……”他张张口要说什么，但不等这位有名的银舌头有所发挥，邓布利多就退到房间外，手上看似温柔地甩上门，却让它发出砰然的震动，全城堡都能听到。大客厅里正在研究纽蒙迦德现行法律问题的青年三人组同时一震，赫敏皱了个眉，翻了个白眼，小声说：“男人们！”  
桌边坐的另外两个男人同时抗议地嘿了一声，她想了想，还是忍下了到嘴边的话，摇了摇头。  
这让格林德沃感到很憋屈，他在又一次趁着邓布利多去欧联部时偷遛出来，和赫敏他们一起讨论问题时道：“我又不是瘫了！适当的运动应该有利于康复吧？”  
有格林德沃在，茶点会更精细，赫敏看着边帮她写文件边拿蛋糕吃还努力点头的罗恩，无奈地摇了摇头，转头看向格林德沃。虽然在她看来，这个男人如果能被送上国际法庭，和一级战犯没有区别，但毕竟目前谁也没有要送他上法庭的意思，他依旧是欧洲的代理人。她只能道：“格林德沃先生，你从来没有好好地，认真地，向教授道过歉吧？”  
“我向他道过歉了。我和他说把欧洲搞成现在这样我很抱歉，但这是政治，你们知道，总有小概率事件发生，而且我以前的观念吸引了大量的圣徒，如果直接宣布信仰崩塌，会造成更大的危机，我已经很努力把它纠正过来了。”格林德沃觉得这不可理喻，甚至很委屈。  
赫敏拽拽自己的头发，甚觉无法和这个人交流。想想也是，这位老人坐在最高位上太久了，只有他发号施令的份，很少接受反驳。他甚至觉得能把欧洲带到现在，牺牲几个普通人又怎么样？如果能快速达到目的，那些普通人哪怕死掉一半，剩下的一半人过得幸福，也是成功。他们说不定还会光荣地认为自己的牺牲拯救了世界。  
力量追求者那自以为是的通病！  
更有甚者，恐怕现在，这位老人都觉得，自己在这儿和年轻人说话，语气还如此温柔，已经屈尊。他们还要求什么？  
哈利先忍不住道：“你对欧洲抱歉有什么用？你不是应该为你对教授做的一切抱歉吗？”  
“我让他感到抱憾的，不就是因为我让欧洲陷入了困境？”格林德沃搅着茶，微微皱眉，觉得现在的小年轻真是麻烦。  
赫敏和哈利对视了一眼，连罗恩都抬头怜悯地看向他，赫敏摊摊手，示意我们无能为力。  
格林德沃喝完茶，哼了一声；“反正我有努力过了，他现在每天在欧联部，也好好体会一下我坐在这个位置上多艰难吧。”  
赫敏在他说第一个字的时候就露出一个窘迫的表情，在他说到一半的时候，就在指他的身后。他说到最后几个字的时候，终于意识到了。放下茶杯，他一时有点尴尬。虽说他以前也因为各种原因说过邓布利多的坏话，甚至扬言一定要杀了他，但当着邓布利多的面，哪怕只是伪装，或维持面子，他也一贯温柔。何况他刚才说的话多少有点赌气的成分，毕竟从霍格沃茨一战以后，如无公事，邓布利多绝不和他说话，即使和他讨论公事的时候，听上去口气也不愠不火，还硬梆梆的，这让他很不痛快。  
虽然他在邓布利多背后曾想着总有算账的时候，却也只是想想而已。没想到一逞口舌之快时，对方就在他身后，这就有点不好收场，更何况，面对邓布利多，他总有种莫名的心虚。  
他故作若无其事的模样转过头来：“你们回来了？”  
赫敏在他背后轻轻地摇摇头，而和邓布利多一同回来的文达和奎妮也忍不住向他露出自求多福的表情。  
他们都以为邓布利多会私下再和格林德沃谈，但他显然已经气坏了，根本忘了现在大厅里还有多少人，只是慢慢地以满怀失望的语气道：“我现在应该体会一下你在这个位置上有多艰难？”他顿了一下，已经有点压不住哽咽，手指用力指指地下，“你怎么不到地底下走一走，去看看因为你，因为你的政策，因为你的傲慢，因为你的野心而死去的那些无辜的人，他们有多艰难！”  
格林德沃一听这句话几乎立刻就皱起了眉：“好了，阿不思，这种事……”  
“这种事一点也不重要，是不是？因为你功成名就，你让世界走向了一个新时代？很多战争在爆发之前，领导者都会试着先和对手谈判，试着能不能用和平的手段来解决。但你没有，你甚至没有过这个打算！你只是觉得，这个世界需要变了，然后你就直接开战了！你看不起你的对手，看不起那些不能明白你理念的人，看不起不能和你站在一边的人，看不起麻瓜，甚至看不起巫师，无论他出身于哪个家族。只要不能明白你所谓的伟大利益，你都觉得他们蠢不可及。只有加入你，才是高尚的事业！其他人，既然不能理解，他们活着就是浪费！不过是一头骡子！死一个和死两个没区别，反正这种人多的是！你觉得别人愚蠢，却从来没想过，为什么别人不能理解你的政策。你从来没想过，利益交换不是只满足你和你的人的利益，而是一种能让双方平衡的妥协。但你只是想着如果能够快速地解决，哪怕别人不懂，只要过上你塞给他们的生活，他们就明白了。你从不明白人的差异性，不明白人各有追求，你只想着伟大与荣耀，却从来不知道，这些根本不重要！人的幸福，和这些，一点关系都没有！”  
邓布利多快速地打断了他，一长串的话让其他人不知道该走该留。事实上，他们二人各执己见，在过去的七十年间曾多次出现摩擦，在场熟悉他们的人并不认为今天格林德沃会就此改变。  
“这件事我们讨论过很多次了，阿不思，我已经开始意识到它的问题，从你离开欧洲后，我已经开始调整，但你知道，建立容易，调整会非常难。毕竟我们都不想，再次发生新的战争。”格林德沃皱着眉道，“我们能不能不要当着孩子们……”  
“你也知道当着孩子们的面说这些很羞耻吗？你意识到了你的问题？你意识到它们是因为你的权力在坍塌，还是因为你终于良心发现，意识到你给别人带来伤害呢？恐怕不是后者吧，格林德沃先生！”邓布利多的眼睛已经湿润了，但他毫不退缩，甚至用力地质问他，“如果你有一次意识到你的所作所为、你所表现出的所谓的忏悔、所谓给予大家美好的生活，只是为了你自己、只是为了能继续维持你自己那站在针尖上毫不稳定的权力集团，而不是为了欧洲、不是为了每一个鲜花下的人、不是为了能让他们生活在晴天下不再担惊受怕，你就不会在我走后，还让欧洲走到今天这个地步！”  
“我已经取消了许多政策，已经努力让他们不要害怕，让他们过上安稳的生活！他们也是我的人民，我哪里不为他们着想了？”格林德沃也忍不住有些愤怒。  
“安稳吗？为他们着想了吗？如果你为他们着想，你就不会在发现里德尔的问题后，还想着能做个大局。你那么聪明，在发现欧联部与里德尔的问题后，你明明可以把他扼杀在摇篮之中。至少在里德尔开始向你的人下手时，欧联部的局面根本没有崩陷到现在的程度。你明明已经进行了十年的改革，却又故意把政治部交给里德尔，让欧洲再次倒退，目的不过只是为了钓几个大鱼！更有甚者，”邓布利多的喘了口气，“你不过只是为了钓出我！”  
赫敏看向奎妮，放弃了大脑封闭术，在脑中问她，是应该离开还是劝一劝。奎妮只是摇摇头，示意她现在最好谁也不要动。他们不知道这两个最厉害的黑白巫师是不是正蓄势待发。他们一旦有所举动，可能会直接引起魔力暴动。  
格林德沃想说点什么，但邓布利多根本不给他任何机会：“这五年，因为你的这种无谓的钓鱼计划，有多人死莫名地死去？哑炮，麻瓜，麻种巫师，甚至纯血巫师！你放任里德尔上台，搅混欧洲甚至整个世界，不过是为了让纽蒙迦德更稳固。但你明明有更好的方法，你却放任你的人民死去！那些是活生生的，无辜的生命啊！他们明明已经为你妥协，生活在恐惧与沉默之中，你还是送他们去死了！”  
他强忍在眼睛里的泪水滑了下来，挂在脸上，在灯下显得亮晶晶的，刚才的话似乎让他终于出了一口气，但他还然露出惨淡的一笑：“我在美国每天都在想，你到底要干什么。是不是纽蒙迦德真的失控了？是不是欧联部确实因为你曾经的放松与改变而出现了危机？你是不是真的被里德尔下了毒？哦，你确实被下毒了，但你明明可以治好却一直拖着，为了什么？你不过是向世间演出一出好戏，彰显你深情永在，就像你放在地下室里的那尊莫名其妙的雕像，让世人觉得你永在怀念。但你明明知道我活着！全世界的人以为我死了，你也知道我没有！你的戏演给谁看，你的深情是为了什么？”  
赫敏担忧地看着格林德沃，似乎在害怕这个黑魔王突然发作，怒不可抑，但格林德沃看上去没有什么变化，甚至非常沉着。  
他在这时终于动了动，向邓布利多走过去，这让赫敏他们三个人的手不由都按在了魔杖上。  
没想到格林德沃只是伸出手，去拥抱了面前的人。邓布利多抬手抵在他身前，用力地要拒绝他，却无法挣开。他这种姿态，让邓布利多更加失控：“你现在做这些有什么用？七十几年来，你每杀一个人，我们之间就会多一条沟壑，因为你的野心而死的人越多，这个沟壑就会愈发不可逾越。你明知道我们不可能再回到以前，你还做这些有什么用？你说你是为了能让我回来，站到你身边。但你做的这些事让我怎么能回来，怎么站到你身边？你从来都没有想过！你二十年前为什么不直接把毒药下在那杯水里，索性把我变成一尊雕像，这样我就不用现在来感受，你所谓的，坐在这个位子上有多艰难！是谁让这个原本只是日常的位子变得无比艰难，你自己不知道吗？”  
格林德沃拥抱他的姿态无比强硬，似乎认定他不会做什么，他最终绝望地道：“梅林啊！我为什么还在担心你会被别人杀死！我为什么还每天都为了你提心吊胆，我为什么还要回来？”  
“嘘，嘘。”格林德沃用力拥抱着他，亲吻他的额头，小声安抚着他说，“好了，好了，我知道，我知道我错了，对不起，阿尔，对不起！”  
看到邓布利多终于放弃挣扎，任他抱在怀里，哭得像个伤心的孩子，奎妮轻轻松了口气，摆摆手，示意他们现在可以悄悄地离开了，把空间留给这两个人。


	20. Chapter 20

纽蒙迦德的花园中种植着不少花，从临池的水仙到阿尔卑斯山常见的雪绒花，从品种丰富的欧石楠至远从他国移植过来的郁金香，各色艳丽皆可欣赏，但最多的还是各种玫瑰，从奥地利的图尔恩到美国的卡罗拉，来自太阳王时代的深紫色路易十四，再到路边最常见的野蔷薇，应有尽有，被主人精心呵护。用罗恩的话说就是，往这儿一站就想打喷嚏。  
不过此时他们正在这个让人想打喷嚏的地方慢吞吞地散着步，无论是老年组还是青年组，谁也不想回到城堡里去。刚才的气氛让他们紧张，但现在回想又实在尴尬。  
哈利叹口气：“谁给我一个一忘皆空吧，我不知道明天要怎么面对教授。”  
罗恩拿出魔杖在他头顶上点了点，但还是收了回去：“我想教授不会在意的。”他顿了一下，又不确定地道，“他应该不在意吧？”  
他们没有任何人见过那样失态的邓布利多，他向来从容，只有别人在他面前崩溃，没有他被逼到绝境的可能。他似乎总有办法，总能想到计谋，总会提前做好了一切准备，只要站到他身边，哪怕站到他身后，一切总会有转机。  
奎妮先道：“放心，他不会介意。大概他只想给自己一个一忘皆空。”她慢悠悠地伸手拂过花丛间娇嫩的花朵，轻声说，“这么多年，有些话他说过很多次，有些话，他是第一次说。”  
没有人问她邓布利多的哪些话是第一次说，他们每个人都能猜到。罗恩这时候终于道：“所以，他们是，那种关系？”  
哈利诧异地看他：“你不知道？你没看出来？”  
罗恩有点无措地提高了声音：“你居然看出来了，你怎么不告诉我？”  
“我以为大家都看出来了！”哈利也提高声音，“而且我们天天在这儿，当然，我也是在霍格沃茨战役的时候才看出来的。我想，赫敏，”他不确定地看向自己的朋友。  
“差不多吧，他们俩说话的语气不太一样，但我不知道凤凰社的其他人有没有看出来。”赫敏谨慎地道。  
罗恩深深叹口气：“我打赌爸爸他们肯定没有察觉到。”顿了一下，“他们难道，还要在一起，还是他们其实没分手，他们怎么会……”他一时有点语无伦次，不知道该如何接下去。  
赫敏看了他一眼，有点心不在焉地摸着一株玫瑰那娇嫩的花瓣道：“要是我加入什么黑魔法师的阵营，你会和我分手吗？”  
罗恩一时噎住，他想了想：“我总要劝劝你吧，不过你要真加入，天啊！”他想着，一时有点绝望了，“你真的要加入吗？那我怎么办？”  
赫敏白了他一眼：“虽然教授不会像你一样，但我觉得这种情绪应该是一样的。”  
“他恨的从来不是先生，也许，他恨的一直都是自己。如果能早一点放下，早一点拿起武器，”奎妮无意识地笑了一下，“也许不会有那么多人死去。他总觉得自己才是罪魁祸首，但先生对这一点，从来没有体会过，也没有体谅过。”  
纽蒙迦德的政策和温和妥协从不挂钩，一直以来它奉行的就是强硬与力量，无论它最原始的目的是什么，也无论它最终取得了什么样的成果，它就这样碾压过了一切，将所有抵挡在前的事物一律摧毁，让欧洲走上了高坛，也让世界无可避免地进入了险境。  
“但我真恨过他。”文达突然道，“当初他和我说，一旦我们统治欧洲，麻瓜不会再存在，我们再也不用躲藏。当我们确实不用再躲藏的时候，他却和我说，要我考虑一下，怎么才能和麻瓜相处。你知道，他要和麻瓜相处，可能并不是真的为了他自己，也不是为了未来，只是为了某个人不要躲着他。”  
赫敏迅速地看了她一眼，有些巫师对麻瓜的恨是深入骨髓，带着偏见，带着历史上的血，带着对命运的无力，带着对世界的愤怒，已经无法改变。她现在可以止杀，已然越过心中的沟坎，赫敏不想再多苛求，但依旧心惊肉跳。  
奎妮不置可否，她加入纽蒙迦德的原因不同。但无论出于什么原因，在纽蒙迦德建立起绝对的权威后，他们最初的目标已经达成。  
只是文达显然还是非常不满：“一个集团的负责人，代表着千百万人的利益，在作决定的时候可以考虑每一个人的幸福，也可以怜悯世人，唯独不能用个人感情来决定未来。我当时真是气疯了，和他大吵一架，吵到最后我觉得他可能都想杀了我。”  
没有人说话，他们只是绕着玫瑰园转圈，显然格林德沃没有气到把自己的第一助理杀掉，否则文达也不会站在这里。哈利听她沉默了一会儿，还是忍不住问下去：“后来你还是帮他了。”  
文达用一种居高临下看无知小男孩的表情看他：“他说服了我，他和我谈了许多设想，虽然我很生气，但我也很惊讶，因为他的设想很可行。我在想，他在处决了邓布利多，哦，那时候我不知道他没真的弄死他。把教授送走是他一个人做的，我们谁都不知道，几年前我假死的时候，他才告诉我，如果计划不成功，可以去美国找邓布利多。这是后来的事。当时，就是我们以为邓布利多死了以后，他快速而干净利落地拿出了一个计划，一个暂时由巫师统治再慢慢过渡到巫师和麻瓜共同生活的计划，虽然里面漏洞很多，但居然看着还能用。他和我说，”  
格林德沃和她了说什么？文达微仰起头，看着阿尔卑斯山下午最后的阳光，深红色在渐渐向山脉的另一边下移，余晖依旧灿烂，但大片的阴影也随之倾下。  
“他说，他要让邓布利多看看，世间万物不会只有一条路可行，这世上不会因为他这样的人占居高位就会没有希望。人类，巫师或者麻瓜，就是在这样的未知与多重可能中，在选择中博奕，最后走到了现在。就像下棋，从来不是在开局就注定了结局。无论是任由棋局自由发展，还是有人干预，总会呈现出千万种变化。我们就是这样一个变化的创造者，我们在开创别人从来不敢想，从来没敢做的未来。”文达慢慢地道。  
说罢，她突然笑了：“我当然非常震撼，就像我当初被他的一次小规模沙龙吸引，无论他说的话里有多少夸张的成份，或者有几分真实，我都毅然决然地跟着他走了下去。直到好几年前，他被卡罗家族下了毒，命都快保不住了，有一天他居然给麻瓜科技部主任打电话，找了一些节目来作病中的消遣。这些节目不少作为障眼法，在事后都被他送了人，其实他只是想录下其中一个节目。因为他有天拽着我说：文达，你不敢相信我在电视里看到了谁。接着，我们所有的部署立刻发生了变化。”  
说到这里，她还是有点忍不住咬牙切齿：“那时候我就想，邓布利多死后，他和我说的那段话里，大概只有一句话是真的，就是：他做这一切，都是给邓布利多看的！他还记不记得自己是个领导了！我也觉得这辈子真是够了，不想再和他因为这种事吵，真是觉得太失望了，我就问他：你到底知道不知道什么更重要？你别想着年轻的时候把事业拼到手，晚年就还能重赢爱情。你想想你现在坐到这个位子上牵一动百，就别那么天真了。你这把年纪了，就不能和我说句实话吗。”  
赫敏他们都没有说话，同时也有点惊讶，如果文达不再支持格林德沃，对纽蒙迦德会是很大的打击，文达自己就可以带走一批人。这想必是格林德沃内部最大的危机，甚至比里德尔的蚕食还要严重。  
奎妮都听过她的抱怨好几回了，此时一边笑一边拍拍她的背，示意她不要再生气了：“先生到现在还有非常孩子气的一面，就是那种：你不信我，我就一定要做出点成绩给你看。就是赌气罢了。不过也挺好的。你们知道的，男人。”  
赫敏看了一眼罗恩和哈利，坚定地点点头。对，男人！你永远不知道他们改方向的原因有多么幼稚与莽撞。  
“只能说好运还是站在纽蒙迦德这一边的。”奎妮微笑，“以及，先生可能就是，比较聪明。但他的诸多毛病，就像教授说的一样。”  
提到这一段，文达似乎觉得实在无聊：“他大概也很失望，反问我：你觉得我没和你说实话吗？我向你许空头支票了吗？我没有把欧洲拿下吗？没有让我们的人不用再躲避吗？没有为麻瓜与巫师提供一个新的思考方向吗？但人的思维不是一成不变的，我以前不认可邓布利多的许多理念，但我不能不承认他有些想法是对的，但我也想让他知道，他也不是永远都对，我想让他看看另一种可能，这就算私情了吗？”她垂着头自嘲地笑了，“我当时非常生气，就斩钉截铁地告诉他：就是私情！你就是为了私心不顾大局。”  
文达带着他们在玫瑰园里绕，间或还会在回忆中间告诉他们，哪朵花是格林德沃最喜欢的，同时慢慢地道：“他给我看了一段记忆，是一对麻瓜孤儿，是他在巡查的时候见到的。小姑娘带着一个弟弟，在见到他的时候，吓得不敢动，但还是不得不站得直直的。按照宣传计划，他要把那个小姑娘抱起来，结果在抱起对方的时候，小姑娘突然说：我小的时候，一直觉得魔法世界非常美好，就算我没有魔法，我也觉得古老的猎巫组织对会魔法的人不公平，但我不知道，原来你们巫师，是这样的。”  
赫敏不可思议地道：“她打动了他？就这么简单？”  
奎妮觉得她的话很可笑，一边笑得如旁边风中的花枝一样摇曳，一边迅速摇头：“当然不可能是她打动了他，而是长久以来教授在他心中种下一个疑问，而这个小姑娘的话让这个疑问开了花。”  
就算巫师能统治、能管理这个世界，你要的是一个什么样的世界？如果你要青史留名，你要的是什么样的名？鲜花盛开，假花遍地，亦或者，乌云遮天。  
“虽然他说这不是为了私情。”文达摇摇头，无奈地扯了一个微笑，“在我看来，依旧是一种私心。只不过，他把私心和公事融合得太好了，太光明正大，反而看不出来。我只是太了解他了。”  
赫敏依旧若有所思地盯着他，几乎要张口，但还是闭上了嘴。  
文达却看出她要说什么，笑了一下道：“年轻的时候谁不糊涂呢？先生是一个非常让人倾心的人。就算我知道他心里挂着谁，但不妨碍我内心有个认定。所以有段时间，我真的很生气。既气他胡来，又气自己。觉得自己真是眼瞎。”  
奎妮一直没有说话，只是盯着玫瑰花笑，直到此时才道：“但你也没有走啊。”  
傍晚的风吹来，吹过最后的余晖，也吹起了草籽花种，细小的花瓣卷在其中向高空飞起，与偶尔经过的飞鸟卷在一起般，渐行渐远。文达站定看着纽蒙迦德的风景：“虽然与最初的想象不一样。但现实中，有多少结局能与最初计划相同呢？他已经给了我诸多机会和强大的资源，让我走上了一个和罗茜尔家族所有人都不一样的未来。”  
赫敏他们也站定，一起看过去。所有的未来，都是从说到未来的那一刻开始。能不能走到梦想中的未来，既要看变化莫测的命运，也要看自己的决心。  
“希望以后教授能看着点他，别让他胡来了。”文达叹口气，不想再回忆这些烦心事，“管了欧洲以后，真是觉得太麻烦了！”  
麻烦的制造源头此时正坐在楼梯的一隅，抱着好不容易找回来的人，也有些不知所措。大概最近实在是太操劳，又发了一通脾气再加哭了一通后，邓布利多实在是有点困了，在向他抱怨着他的过去与现在时，声音越来越小，竟靠着他睡了过去。  
格林德沃让他靠在自己的肩上，确定对方睡得很熟后，试了试，发现自己居然还能抱起来这个不知道算是前男友还是没分手的男友的人，但再想想，对方也确实是太瘦了。他边想着，边犹豫了一下，还是把人抱回了自己的房间。等老年组和青年组终于回到大厅后，松了一口气地发现，他们俩都不在，便决定今天不再打扰他们，而是自己吃起了大餐。  
操劳了这么久，难道不应该吃点好的吗？文达理直气壮地让小精灵准备了各种美食，作为地位仅次于格林德沃的人，她的话没有小精灵敢不听，立刻按吩咐准备好。他们在楼下彻夜聊天，谈欧洲这些年的改变与格林德沃的计划，而楼上的两个人依偎在床上，等待着山那边的太阳再次爬上峰顶。  
等邓布利多睡够了，一睁开眼，就看到格林德沃靠在床头看报纸。  
他眨眨眼，看着格林德沃侧过头瞄了他一眼，又继续边翻着报纸边道：“你醒了？要不要再多睡一会儿？我替你请了假。”  
邓布利多茫然地盯着床幔，这显然不是他的房间，怎么到了这儿他却一点记忆也没有了。他想了一会儿，才突然想起了自己昨天做了什么，不由打心底呻吟一声，想给自己施一个一忘皆空！  
都已经把这件事忍下七十几年，每次谈的时候也都不带私情，昨天怎么就爆发了？肯定是吃了什么不对的东西了。难道昨天吃的那块蛋糕里有吐真剂？不过那个蛋糕真的好吃，下次记得让小精灵多做几块。  
他转着眼睛，看向格林德沃。见他不准备睡了，格林德沃指指报纸上的某条新闻道：“麻瓜又在做新东西了，自从美国能登月后，他们在那个叫卫星的东西上，就不停地折腾。不过感谢他们的这些技术，要不是这样，我都监听不到你的电话。”  
你可真敢说！邓布利多闭闭眼，刚才的羞愧已然抛到脑后，愤怒再次涌上：“监听我的电话？”  
格林德沃折好报纸，越过他，在他那面的床头柜里拿出一个小水晶球：“麻瓜做出一种声纹鉴定技术，还有监听与窃听技术，我把这些技术接到魔法上，它会通过声纹频率判断，只要电话里有声音与你的频率吻合，它就会自动接入这个水晶球来让我试听与确认。虽然我一直觉得你活着，但直到雷古勒斯被我派到美国，我才确定下来，当然就算雷克勒斯见到了你，我也不能确定那就是你，毕竟还有变形术。也许美国那边的巫师专门做了一个你来糊弄人呢？所以哈利他们和你打电话，这个水晶球被激活，我才真正确定你还活着。”  
邓布利多拿着这个水晶球，一时脸上都不知道该做什么表情，半晌他终于冷淡地道：“我听说亚瑟的一对双胞胎开了一个设计商店，你可以和他们合作。”  
“我委托别人在他们那儿投了资，有时候也往里放点小玩意儿。消遣嘛，你知道。我也喜欢做实验。”格林德沃眯着眼睛继续看起了报纸，“说实话，我建议你多睡会儿，你昨天吓到我了。”  
我吓到你！邓布利多哼了一声，差点脱口道：比得过在校长室你吓到我吗？  
他闭上眼睛，不想和这个老家伙说话。但过了一会儿，他还是忍不住问：“你到底为什么？”他说了一半，没有再说下去。  
格林德沃当然知道他的意思。这个人想知道，到底为什么，明明对麻瓜深恶痛绝，他却愿意让麻瓜活下去，让欧洲走到现在，更不用说其他的政策，比如计划促进麻瓜与巫师的融合，消除隔离，就像多色人种混居在一起一样。  
格林德沃放下看完的报纸，向下滑进被子里，盯着床幔上的天象图，轻声道：“我不相信。你还在纽蒙迦德住的时候，你说我不能让这个世界变好，不可能让她有所改变。你说我已经忘记了真正的爱，只记得自己，只有野心。我不相信。”  
你还真把我的话当话！邓布利多无奈地扯了下唇角，这是他当时和格林德沃争辩时的气话。  
“当然，管理了整个欧洲以后，我发现这和我想象的确实不太一样。高压之下，人们会说假话。甚至欺瞒谎报。”格林德沃懒懒地道，“他们害怕做了错事，我就会杀了他们。就算不死，可能以后也下场惨淡。尤其是有许多人，假借着能在我身边说得上话，就对下面胡作非为。里德尔是个典型。这会直接导致失败。我不喜欢失败。”  
“包括我不爱你了，是吗？你也把它算到失败里了？”邓布利多突然道。  
没想到格林德沃居然没有反问一句类似你怎么可能不爱我的话。他反而想了想，困惑地道：“这个，不算吧？”他转过头看向邓布利多，“唯有这种事，没有什么失败不失败吧？感情不能强求。而且你爱不爱我，和我没什么关系。我要爱你，继续爱就行了，不是吗？”  
确实。这件事上，他理得很清。邓布利多若有所思地点点头。  
没想到格林德沃说完，却又盯着他道：“那你不爱我了吗？”他顿了一下，皱眉道，“不要在这件事上撒谎，麻瓜有测谎仪，我早就把它用到魔法产品上了。”  
我们能讨论点正经事吗？麻瓜现在蠢蠢欲动，巫师各派势力间又很紧张，各国政界都不平静。但邓布利多还是忍不住在爱与不爱上面纠结了几秒，最终放弃地道：“没有以前那么爱了吧。”他说着，又想了想道，“我们都九十多岁了。”  
格林德沃悄悄松了口气，嘴上却道：“当然，那当然，我们都老了。”他说着，却在被子下摸到邓布利多的手，无视他的挣扎，扣在自己掌中。邓布利多拽了拽，也就任他楔进指缝里。  
邓布利多试图转回话题来：“说实话，你这样就说转过弯来，我真的不太相信。”他苦笑着说，“我对你的信任，你自己明白。”  
他的信任早就耗干了。  
格林德沃满在乎地道：“我有时候都不知道自己说的哪一句话是真的，总有随机应变的时候。何况说不定随便说的一句话就实现了，但认真说的话反而永远不成功。关键是，最重要的那件事，”他说着，转头看向邓布利多，“还在做。我也想试试，你说的未来，和我设想的未来，能不能融为一体，我们能既不逃避，也不杀戮。”  
邓布利多看着他，突然像回到十八岁，他们躺在山谷里的草地上，白云高挂，不断变幻，在他们身上投下光斑与影子，他们也是这样手牵着手，讨论着“更伟大的利益”。  
这世上什么更伟大？从来没有定论。比起蝼蚁，人类或是奇迹。但比起探索开发中的浩瀚宇宙，人类则不值一提。那他们是不是就什么都不用做了，只要等着万物自然变幻？那当然不可能。无知着，却又好奇着，人类才会继续找到自己的未来。  
而此时，他们居然还有机会，继续讨论世间最艰难的理论，本就是莫测世界中的一环。  
格林德沃温和地道：“我得让你知道，我在这个位置上，有些事不得不做。尤其我们曾经与世界完全背离，世界根本不能理解我们在做什么，为了效率与成功，我会用点过激的小手段。别打断我，我知道，我们对这件事的定义有很大的不同。但听我说完。”他微喘了一下，“对于我的所作所为，给你造成的伤害，我很抱歉。”  
邓布利多眼睛几乎又要湿润，他张张嘴，却又不知道说什么，只能偏过头去：“你不用向我道歉。我说过，你只要对得起你自己的心。如果你要道歉，你应该对欧洲的人民去说”  
“现在不是最好的时候，”看邓布利多不满地转过头来，格林德沃叹口气，“我不是为了自己的脸面！你想多了！你自己在欧联部，看到麻瓜的管理者和巫师上层的嘴脸了吧。那群，怎么说来着？既得利益者？蝗虫一样！”  
邓布利多也忍不住叹口气，当初在山谷格林德沃能和他一拍即和，不乏魔法部太无作为的因素。不过想想这几年的铺垫，邓布利多非常确信，让自己回来只是他这段布局中的一角而已，他还有更大计划。他有点有气无力地道：“你又想做什么？”  
“在里德尔引起的一系列矛盾中，为了保护麻瓜，不少巫师都做出了贡献，麻瓜也有目共睹。”格林德沃摸着下巴道，“如果逐渐让所有人意识到，麻瓜和巫师没有什么区别，只不过一个用的是科技，一个用的是魔法，都可以为世界的，嗯，”他顿了一下，显然让他说出这个词来很困难，他快速地一溜而过，“美好，作贡献。再让他们意识到，欧联部是由一群官僚把持，而你和我，受制于他们，空怀一腔美好的梦想，无法付诸行动。”  
邓布利多再次想把手拽出来，然后对他说再见！  
感觉到了他的反抗，格林德沃握紧他的手，不让他逃脱：“你有更好的建议你说就好了，跑什么跑！再说，政治本来就是包装在美好之下的混乱交易。要让它更符合大众的利益，又能代表真理，前提是大众也要有所作为吧？不要跑了！我心脏疼了我和你说！”  
邓布利多咬牙切齿地看他捂着心脏，但他很快就皱起眉，仅握着对方的手都能感受到他脉搏速度不太正常，这让他有点紧张，但过了一会儿，格林德沃似乎又恢复了过来。邓布利多眉头紧皱：“你身体到底怎么回事？”  
“其实被卡罗家族下毒后，我心脏一直不太好。”他顿了一下，又忙道，“人老了不都有点小毛病吗？我打扮成麻瓜去他们的医院做过检查了，试验了他们的新科技，那个CT扫描还有心电图。我有段时间不太相信巫师的治疗师，怕他们是里德尔的人。不过麻瓜医生说我心脏血管有点硬化，我不太懂，完了我会找个医生商量一下的。”  
过劳及生活习惯不好。比起格林德沃，邓布利多更了解麻瓜的医术。他抿起唇，没再动。  
格林德沃缓过来了就又道：“你看，我可能剩下的时间不多了，十年，或者再多点，二十年。但我想，这足够我们把世界带上一个新台阶，不是吗？我还是希望，能多做点。这一次，我们可以商量着来。”  
邓布利多没有动，没有答应，也没有拒绝。格林德沃也没有多说，他需要给邓布利多更多考虑的时间。当然，他想，自己的计划可不会那么温和，但这次不能把人吓跑了，不是吗？再也不能给他一个机会躲起来了。  
让他们在生命最后一段时间，还能劈开这个世界，意略纵横！


	21. 后记

后记：

事实上，这个文的初版大纲，我是有动过写死老盖的念头。理论上，最后一章就是教授发现他确实是行之将木，而这也是他为什么要努力把教授从美国带回来，因为他要交待遗言，把欧洲的未来交到一个更可靠的人手上。教授会非常迷茫地发现，他将面临着一个混乱的，不知道该如何更改的世界，他甚至找不到谁能和他在一起。

其实这个会更符合我想写的反乌托帮的感觉，不过修大纲的时候，我觉得，还是算了吧。

然后会到这个合集。这是一个战败系合集。从写第一个系列，命运飘摇的时候，我就在想，无论是哪一边战败，那都不是一个甜美的未来，他带来的是胜利者，尤其是这个群体的不可克制的利益变化，尤其是战胜者其实是强权者，他带来的可能就是无比的控制欲。但无论是哪一边战败，如果给格林德沃一个机会，让他和教授在一起，哪怕一天，他会做些什么。

战胜者想获得更多的胜利，而战败者想获得对方的铭记。

大概是基于这样一个想法，才创造了两种不同结局的战败。但这还是不能满足我对这个系列的探索，我们可以试一试一个更新的世界。如果不但格林德沃赢了，而且他确实建立了一个能统治麻瓜的世界呢？

这是一个一有机会就会独裁的人。罗琳在介绍这个系列的时候，曾经这样定义过他。我想，这个系列就想围绕管个主题来写。

正好写的时候，甘茨去世，去重温了一下《帝国的毁灭》，这个剧本里的台词真的非常戳人。你们会发现元首日常是一个非常温柔的人，开头他在招聘秘书的时候，他的秘书打错了字，他温柔地过去道：我们可以试试再来一次。平常对普通人也都很客气。但他不容反驳，他有很多借口，有很多甩锅的方式，这就是个“一有机会就独裁的人”非常典型的形象。尤其在他快要战败时，下属的人因为不知道该如何报道，极尽欺瞒的样子，真是，让我想起了所有的专制王朝都是这么死的。其实这类电影还推荐一个叫《独裁者》的，也非常好看。

至于反乌托帮，倒不是1984，事实上，我看过的反乌托帮小说也还不少，基本上排得上名的都看过：1984，动物庄园，祖国，高堡奇人，美丽新世界，钢穴，娱乐至死。我就是没看过三部曲里的《我们》，理论上银翼杀手也算，不过我也没看完过这个电影。

西风整体致敬的是《祖国》，这个小说是假如轴心国赢了，德国会如何的一个典型。开头就是一个悬疑局，然后渐渐揭开这个看上去有序的世界下的谎言，不让大家娱乐的人在偷藏达文奇的画，因为知道核心机密曾经元首的人，也会面临追杀。即使向美国开放了，但每一个外国人都会接受审查。所以老盖向美国开放的政策能让赫敏他们回来就来自于此，而罗恩到了美国就走向了凤凰社这个情节其实比较接近美丽新世界，关于完美政治的解释，则又似钢穴。

这个故事真的放飞自我，尤其是开头用的是亚瑟，而不是其它人，是因为他是凤凰社里看上去最平凡但最钢韧的家庭成员，我们对亚瑟经常不会留下太大的印象，但他这个人能对麻瓜的技术进行改造，而他们家其实是哈利最结实的后盾。这就是大背景下的小人物。挣扎，退却，又坚忍前行。

西风这个名字是来自西风颂：像狂野的西风，枯死的落叶也被你横扫，破坏者兼保护者，你唱出了葬歌，为了你，大西洋的汹涌的浪波，把自己向两边劈开，我若能像在少年时，凌风而舞，便成了你的伴侣，悠游天空，把昏睡的大地唤醒吧！哦，西风啊，如果冬天来了，春天还会远吗？

浪漫派的诗人真的比小说家写得好看！


End file.
